It Never Really Goes Away
by GABGM
Summary: It's senior year and Riley and Maya are barely on speaking terms. What happened? Why can't Riley look Maya in the eye? If all this wasn't enough Josh is back in Maya's life. When she and josh reconnect will she and Riley? Joshaya, of course. Minor Rucas.
1. Chapter 1

Maya couldn't believe that she was actually here; sat in the middle of a NYU art class room waiting anxiously for the teacher to arrive so they could finally start. Okay so technically she wasn't an NYU student yet, but she had already received her acceptance letter for their art program and would be officially attending here next year. What was she doing there now? Well as the arts are so undervalued the stupid schoolboard cut her advanced technical drawing class at school, the principal took pity on the aspiring architect and set it up with the university so that she may complete her credits. Yes Maya hart, troublemaker extraordinaire, wanted to be an architect. She didn't know when it happened but somewhere along the line the math and physics all just came easy to her, it just seemed like a part of the creative processes. Long gone were the days when she would let her grades slip, she know had an –A average and would be attending one of the best colleges on the east coast on a full scholarship. She was pretty proud of how she had turned her life around the only downside was that she had somehow managed to do it without Riley. Once in high school, Riley became popular and just started phasing out her old friends, even perfect Ranger Rick, star athlete and future prom king. It stung at first but they were still friendly at least, just not friends, and Maya stayed friends with Zay and even Farkle, the three were inseparable. After her class Maya met Zay at the campus coffee house where he was waiting for her so they could head over to Farkle's.

"Hey how was your first day?" he asked her after she found him.

"Unbelievable!" she answered awe apparent on her face "the teacher is incredible and they have so many cool instruments I could never use anywhere else. I can't wait to start here, imagine what I'll learn next year if one class in one class I've already learned so much"

"Dude what happened to you? You used to be cool, a few years ago the Maya hart I knew wouldn't have been caught dead acting excited about school" he nudged her side as they joined the queue, both in need of a serious caffeine dose.

"I grew up, you should try it sometime"

"NEVER!" they both laughed. That's what Maya always loved about Zay, it didn't matter that most of what he said made no sense because he could always make her laugh and deep down he was kind of a genius. She didn't know what she would do next year with Zay in Rhode Island at Brown and Farkle in Boston at MIT. After they got their orders they were about to leave when Maya felt someone grab her wrist and pull her back.

"Oh my God Maya?" she didn't have to turn around or even hear the voice to know who had spoken to her, the moment his fingers wrapped around her small wrist she felt a shock go right through her body, those fingers could only belong to one person.

"Josh!" she smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug "It's been so long, how are you?"

"I'm good, studying away but I'm kind of sad now. I mean just josh? What happened to uncle boing? He teased.

"Shut up!" she laughed and pushed him away, mortified at how he affected her only four years ago.

"I'll meet you outside" Zay said and left but not without throwing a knowing smirk her way.

"So how've you been? A little birdy told me that I'll be seeing a lot more of you around campus next year. And by little birdy I mean tall awkward bird that still hasn't grown into her limbs." Maya was shocked to say the least, she hadn't even told Riley about her acceptance letter. Though she and Riley were no longer friends, Maya maintained her great relationship with Mr Mathews who somehow had followed them to high school as their principal (shout out to Boy Meets World and Mr. Feeny). Even if he had told her, why would she tell Josh?

"Really? We're not really close anymore" his face fell slightly but Maya knew he had to have known, how else would he understand her absence at the Mathews'?

"Yeah I heard about that too. I'm sorry Maya but for what it's worth, I know she misses you"

"Really because it doesn't' really seem that way my end"

"She told me your taking a class here this year, made me promise to watch out for you." Confused as she was, Maya couldn't help but light up inside at the news. The kind of friendship she shared with Riley never truly goes away, she knew Riley still loved her because Maya still loved Riley. Evidently she didn't just light up on the inside, if Josh's huge smile was any indication. "So when's your next class?"

"I'll be here Mondays and Fridays after school"

"You want to grab coffee here after your class on Monday? We should catch up"

"Yeah of course"

"Cool give me your number and I'll text you" she wilfully gave him her number, surprised at how she could now have a perfectly friendly conversation with the guy who could once make her lose all her senses with a single look. "oh and Maya" he said just before exiting the coffee shop "you grew up gorgeous" he smirked. Okay so maybe he could still make her a bit dizzy with those stupid brown eyes of his.

"You didn't do too bad yourself Mathews" she remained in the shop for a little while longer trying to calm down before getting Zay who undoubtedly would see how flustered she was.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That is Riley's uncle, we were just catching up"

"Yeah okay, whatever you say" he joked pulling an arm around her as they finally made their way to Farkle's.

Maya's weekend dragged by, she was anxious to get to her class again, or at least that was what she was telling herself anyway. When Monday morning finally arrived she told herself that she simply put on her favourite outfit and took twice as long to do her hair because she wanted to make a good impression on her new teacher who would probably teach her again next year. This had nothing to do with a certain brown eyed uncle boing.

"Well don't you look nice" Shawn smiled when she joined him for breakfast. Shawn and her mother finally got their act together and got married last year and Maya had never been happier well maybe she was happier when they told her last month that she had a little brother on the way.

"I want to make a good impression on my new teacher at NYU. You never know, I'll probably take a couple of her classes in the years to come, better start sucking up now" she joked.

"Really because I had dinner with one Cory Mathews on Saturday and he happened to tell me that you were meeting a certain younger Mathews today" Crap, he caught her.

"oh josh?" she tried to play it off "we're just gonna grab coffee and catch up, it has been almost four years since I'd seen him"

"Yeah well maybe if you and Riley patched things up that wouldn't be true"

"Shawn there's nothing to patch up, we just grew apart"

"Well grow back together Cory and I dreamed our whole lives are kids would be best friends and you go and break up! Of course if you marry josh then that won't really be an issue will it. Think about it, you could be Mrs. Boing"

"Is anyone ever going to let me live that down?" she sighed clearly exasperated "and don't get your hopes up, it's just coffee"

"I once took your mother out for just coffee it's never just coffee"

"Whatever, I've got to get to school" she got up and walked towards the door "I'll catch you later"

"Have fun at school but don't have fun at coffee" he joked although she was pretty sure there was a part of him that was serious, ever the over protective dad

"okay have fun at work" after he and her mom got engaged, Shawn got a job at the New York Times writing a weekly column so he pretty much just sat at home all day pretending to work. On her way to school Maya couldn't help but reflect on how much her life had changed in such a short period of time. Shawn's job came with a pretty nice increase in salary so she and her mom finally meant moving out of their dingy old apartment and into a new loft with Shawn. That also meant that Katie could take some time of work to finish culinary school, she was now the sue chef at a trendy restaurant downtown. She used to be one of the most pessimistic people she knew, but she really did get her happy ending in Shawn. The only thing missing was her best friend.

When she arrived to school Lucas was standing by her locker, as fate would have it they were locker neighbours throughout all four years of high school so even though they weren't as close as they once were, they were still pretty tight.

"Sup Ranger Rick?"

"Seriously, I've lived in Manhattan for more than five years" he rolled his eyes "are you ever going to get tired of that"

"Don't hold your breath Sundance"

"Hey Maya, Lucas" Maya couldn't help feel bad for Riley as she greeted them in passing, she could barely look at them. Even though she just walked past them barley speaking Maya knew her well enough to know that she was heartbroken. She figured she owed her for asking josh to watch out for her.

"She likes you dude, get your head out of your ass"

"Well I like the old Riley, the one who doesn't have her head stuck up Missy Bradford's ass"

"What the hell happened between you two?"

"Nothing, that's the problem, she was going to let Missy… it doesn't matter" he slammed his locker. "Don't you ever miss how things used to be?"

"I try not to think about it"

"You know she's going to Columbia in the fall?"

"I figured it would be Columbia or NYU, she would never leave the city she loves it here"

"Maybe next year when we get away from this crap the three of us can hang out"

"I have no interest in watching you pine over each other, I will however be happy to continue to remind you of your deep country roots every time I see you on campus next year"

"Maya seriously"

"She stopped talking to me Lucas! Or did you forget that part?"

"She regrets it I know, you should talk to her"

"Lucas my man!" Zay called as he approached them "I hear you're having a party on Thursday"

"Yeah, my parents are going out of town and since there's no school on Friday… Are you guys coming?"

"Definitely"

"I might" Maya added

"Yeah you might be busy with your new friend!"

"SHUT UP!" she threatened.

"Don't tell me Maya Hart, the Maya hart that has every boy in the school terrified to go near her, is actually letting a guy take her out"

"No" she deadpanned "I'm having coffee with Josh Mathews to catch up. I ran into him on Friday but we're just catching up"

"Please, with you and uncle boing nothing's ever just"

"Seriously will you all just let that go!" she yelled at him as he walked down the hall way.

"Don't hold your breath" he yelled back without turning around "Mam"

The day seemed to drag by longer than even the weekend had but eventually the clock struck three thirty and she headed over to NYU for her class. Maya had known that she would love college but she never realised just how much, she was only taking one class but she couldn't wait to be here full time. After her class she texted Josh to let him know that she had finished and he came and picked her up.

"How do you like college life?"

"Too much! I can't wait for the fall"

"Are you going to live on campus or are you staying at home?"

"Definitely campus I need a break, especially when you think about how in about seven months there's going to be a baby screaming all over the loft"

"Oh that's right, how is your mom? I bet Shawn's over the moon"

"To say the least yeah, but I could do with less moods swings. What about you? What are you doing next year?"

"I'm staying here" She was ashamed to admit it, but her heart soared knowing that she would be with Josh next year "two years left of med school and then hopefully I'll get an internship in the city"

"I can't believe you're going to be a doctor"

"I know it's really not fair that I'm this handsome and I'm going to save lives"

"Where are we going?" Maya had suddenly realised that they were nowhere near the coffee house from last week.

"Well as you're going to be here next year I figured I'd show you the best burger joint on campus. Scratch that, the best burger joint in the city"

"How did you know I love burgers?"

"Because I know you, that's why I also know you haven't eaten since lunch, too excited about your class I'd guess"

"Okay, that's scary but I'm hungry so I don't care" they quickly entered the little corner restraint and Maya immediately knew she would be eating here more often. As soon as the scent of beef filled her nostrils her stomach growled. Josh ushered her over to a corner booth, she noticed that he sat next to her not in front of her, and handed her a menu. "Oh my God this smells incredible"

"You will not be disappointed" and she wasn't it was without a doubt the best burger she had ever eaten.

"How did you find this place?"

"Campus secret, don't worry you'll discover all the tips and tricks once your here. You'll have me to show you"

"I look forward to it! So how's life?"

"Pretty good though now that you're in it again better" If Maya didn't know any better she would guess he was flirting with her, but really flirting. They had always had a bit of a flirtationship but nothing like this. "You look beautiful by the way" She suddenly felt relieved she had decided to wear her favourite skirt.

"Thanks"

"So you doing anything cool this week?"

"Buky mc Boing Boing is having a party so I might hit that"

"First of all I'm hurt, I thought I was the only boing in your life" she rolled her eyes.

"People really need to let that go"

"Secondly, seriously you're still calling howdy names? Hasn't he been here for like five years?"

"You're still calling him howdy and who are you to talk Philly?"

"Whatever Brooklyn"

"It's Manhattan now, I'm such a traitor" they finished their burgers and decided to split the brownie Sunday. Maya couldn't believe what was happening she had long ago accepted that her feelings for Josh were unrequited but after today she was beginning doubt that. She had to admit, sitting here with Josh, their legs bumping constantly from closeness, and sharing a dessert, felt nicer than she had ever imagined. She had always liked Josh, who wouldn't? He's a great guy, but she never thought things would feel so natural with him. He was the only person she could talk about Riley with without feeling that sharp sting in her heart. The meal ended too quickly and she had to head home to do homework.

"Can we get the cheque please?" Josh asked the waitress who answered of course. "You want to hang out again on Friday? Provided you're not super hung-over of course"

"Please we both know I can take a drink, unlike a certain niece of yours"

"That does not surprise me, so what do you say? Want to catch a movie? You'll probably tired even if you're not hungover"

"Sure" the waitress brought the cheque and Maya went to pull out her purse but josh was quick to stop her. "Josh" she hesitated thinking it was unfair for him to pay for everything "You don't have to"

"I want to"

It might have been a while since she had spent time with Josh but she knew him and she knew that he rarely got nervous, his cockiness was once something she found incredibly attractive. That was why she was so surprised to see him now, fidgeting and refusing to make eye contact. "A gentleman should always pay on the first date they teach us that in Philly, _Brooklyn_ " She felt like her heart had jumped right out of her chest, this was a date. Before sitting here talking to him she would have been happy to date Josh but now she was ecstatic. She never could have imagined what it would be like if she stopped fawning over him and just talked to him like a human, it wasn't until now that she realised they actually had a lot in common. But she was afraid, afraid he'd break her heart again.

"Date huh? What will people say Josh? You're so much older than me" she joked sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"We're both adults besides I'm in it for the long game"

"Why now Josh?" he sighed obviously uncomfortable with the question but she pressed anyway.

"You were a kid plus I promised Cory I wouldn't make a move. Do you really think it was easy for me? The coolest girl I knew the only one that really got me was fourteen, Maya I always liked you I just felt wrong about acting on it when you were a kid"

"Wow good answer" she smiled "I guess the timing's finally right"

"So about that movie... Second date?"

"I'd really like that _boing_ "

"Come on I'll walk you to the subway" All the way to the station Maya couldn't wipe the smile off her face and from what she could tell neither could Josh but unfortunately in ten minutes they were there. "So I'll call you"

"Okay bye" she hugged him somewhat awkwardly, I mean come on! Couldn't he just make a freakin move and kiss her? She cursed herself as she went down the stairs, she was such a chicken.

"Maya!" Josh chased after her "I forgot something" she was going to ask him what but before the words were of her mouth his lips were covering hers. Sheer bliss, that's what she felt as Josh gave her what she was sure was the most tender kiss in history. "I'll see you on Friday!" he smiled and walked away leaving Maya feeling more flustered than she had all evening but mostly, feeling exited for Friday.

 **So this is a story I'm writing I hope you guys like it, if so review and let me know if I should continue I love getting feedback. The next chapter will probably be Lucas's party and you will find out why Riley can barely look at Maya.**


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Maya walked through the front door of her family's Manhattan loft it was nine thirty, much later than what was normal for her on a school night. Why was this a problem? For most people it probably wouldn't be, nine thirty isn't that late for an eighteen year old. Unfortunately Maya wasn't most people, she had an incredibly loveable but equally incredibly nosy stepfather. She tried to act normally as she past him announcing that she needed to go to her room to do homework but it didn't work. She had barely made it halfway up the stair case before he called her.

"You don't really think you're going to just waltz past me nearly five hours after your class and I'm not going to say anything do you? Especially as we both know you were with a boy" she didn't even need to see his face to know that he was smirking but instead of fighting a fight she would inevitably loose she walked back down the stairs and joined him on the couch.

"I grabbed dinner with Josh, no big deal"

"No big deal? Seriously? You go on a date with the boy I practically helped raise and it's no big deal"

"Relax okay? We're not getting married jeez"

"Just be careful. I like Josh; I don't want to have to kill him"

"Who are you killing?" Katie asked as she walked over from the kitchen.

"Josh and any other boy that comes near our little girl ever"

"Oh that's right! How was your date sweetie?"

"Jesus, with the way you're acting you would think I'm about to walk down the aisle"

"You're allowed to be happy honey, in fact you're not doing a very good job of trying to fight it, you've had that stupid smile on your face since you walked through the door"

"Shawn's right baby. You like him and he obviously likes you so you have nothing to worry about. Just enjoy yourself"

"But seriously, no too much. I would seriously rather not beat the living pulp out of my best friend's brother"

"Speaking of, you will be safe won't you baby?"

"MOM!"

"I'm leaving"

"You don't have to I am. I have homework to do"

"Sweetie I'm just being realistic I mean he's a twenty one year old guy"

"Oh my God! I'm going to kill him; you're never going out with him again"

"Okay everyone calm down. We went out for dinner okay? When and if it comes to that I'm pretty sure everything works the same as the last time you tried to have this horrible conversation. Now I'm going upstairs and this is the last time we will ever, and I do mean ever, talk about my sex life or lack thereof"

"Agreed" shawn sighed "I never ever want to think about this ever again in my head you and josh will never do anything other than hold hands"

"Okay I hope you're happy in that world then. Now can I go do homework? I have like ten AP algebra problems to do"

"Go on up sweetie" she tried to focus on her homework but she couldn't. Despite the incredibly awkward conversation she had just had with her parents, Maya could not stop thinking about her kiss with josh. No matter how hard she tried, it was just impossible for her not to be optimistic. They had only been on one date, but Maya had never felt such a connection with anyone. It was so natural, almost like breathing. Talking to him just came so easy and even when they weren't talking it was comfortable. Evidently Josh must have been as anxious to see her as she was him because he texted her a short while after.

 **How do you feel about dinner on Wednesday? I don't want to wait until Friday to hang out again ;)**

 **Cool but how about I choose the restaurant this time? I know this place in Brooklyn that has the best Mexican.**

 **Sounds good to me!** **Did you get that homework done?**

 **Most of it yeah but I have a biology paper to write for Monday and I haven't even started :'(**

 **Don't worry, I'll help you.**

 **Thanks Josh** **about this dinner on Wednesday, be ready because I am the queen of spicy food.**

 **That sounds like a challenge hart**

 **Oh it is**

 **Let's see if you put your money where your mouth is on Wednesday. Good night Hart.**

 **Night Josh.**

Maya was pretty sure she woke up the next morning with the smile that Josh brought out in her still plastered on her face. After getting ready and catching breakfast with her family she headed to school just as she did every morning. Upon arrival she found Farkle and Zay waiting for her at her locker with her coffee order ready.

"Thank you"

"So…" Farkle said.

"So what?"

"Come on! So how was your date with uncle boing?" Zay asked excitedly.

"It was fine" she smiled "and it's really creepy that you call him that"

"With that stupid grin on your face I'd say it went better than fine"

"Okay" she gave in "We kissed and we're going out again on Wednesday"

"Wow, don't get me wrong I'm happy fort you Maya" her geeky friend said "but aren't you worried that you're moving a little fast?"

"Honestly? No. It feels so right guys, I thought it would be awkward but it isn't; it's easy."

"I just hope things don't get even more awkward with Riley" Zay added.

"Why would it be awkward for her? We're not friends anymore"

"Maya, you will always be friends, love like that never goes away"

"You know what? I'm over this! Unless you've all forgotten she dropped me as a friend! When she stops licking up Missy Bradford's backside then maybe we can be friends again but I didn't do anything. It's up to her to build bridges, she's the one that burnt them" the slam of her locker door echoed through the entire hallway.

"You know I always thought something else was going on, Maya you're probably the only person who knows Riley better than I do. We grew up together; don't you think it's strange?" Farkle asked.

"I don't want to this anymore! We've been fine for four years, what the hell is up with everyone bringing up something that happened years ago?"

"Have you seen her lately?" Zay added,

"She looks miserable Maya"

"If she wants my help, I'll happily give it to her but if she doesn't ask I'm not getting involved, that's not my job anymore" although that was the end of their discussion Maya couldn't shake the guilt all day. Why had these old wounds resurfaced recently? Throughout the entire morning Maya kept her eye on Riley and the boys were right, she did look miserable. She wouldn't intervene, they were no longer friends but that didn't mean that she wouldn't worry.

"Shawn" she asked later that day at dinner. "Is something going on with the Mathews? I mean Riley looks terrible"

"No that's why Cor and Topanga are so worried, they have no idea what's going on" he frowned "I know you're not speaking but I need you to look out for her kiddo"

"I will. Oh I forgot to tell you, I won't be home for dinner tomorrow, I'm going out with Josh"

"Okay sweetie, just don't be out to late you have school the next day" the next morning came and went in a flash. It was dodge ball day in gym and although Maya had matured, she was still Maya and enjoyed dodge ball more than she probably should. Before she knew it she was sat in front of her vanity applying her makeup and selecting an outfit. In the end she figured Josh already liked her so she should stay true to herself. Her makeup was light, hair cascading around her shoulders in her natural curls, and she was wearing a skirt and silk blouse, but it was accompanied by her leather jacket and combat boots.

"Wow" Josh said when she met him at the subway stop "You look amazing"

"Thanks" Maya blushed but that didn't stop her from leaning up and kissing him on the cheek "Should we hit the road?"

"Of course milady"

"Why thank you kind sir" Soon enough they were sat in Maya's favorite Mexican in the city and she was vindicated.

"Okay I give up; you are the official queen of spicy food, at least in the tri-state area"

"Thank you"

"What do you say we go for a walk and calm down? Maybe grab some ice-cream?"

"Okay" once they were on the street Maya decided to ask Josh to see if he knew anything about Riley "Josh" she asked when he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what's going on with Riley? It's just I've been watching her at school and she seems a little bit off"

"Yeah I know" he sighed "I have no idea though. Cory figures it must be that bitchy friend of hers, I guess she's been a little bit meaner that she used to"

"I don't know how that's possible"

"Maybe she's just taking it out on Riley more now?"

"Oh God I'm so stupid! That little sophomore lapdog of theirs transferred this semester I bet Riley's their new doormat"

"I just hope she stands up for herself soon"

"Yeah and to think they'll be together next year at Columbia"

"Riley hasn't decided yet, she might still choose NYU" Maya was shocked at this, why not go to Columbia? Most of her friends were. "But enough about her. This is supposed to be a date. How are you?"

"Stressed but mostly tired, I just want the fall to get here so that I can move on from high school"

"I can't wait to have you on campus full time" Even Josh seemed surprised at what he had said, alluding to six months in the future was a pretty big deal considering they had only been on two dates "Is it weird that I'm talking so far in the future? I don't want freak you out, it's just this feels so natural"

"Yeah I know what you mean, it almost scares me how easy this is"

"Well at least we're still on the same page"

"Yeah" having heard Josh's feelings, Maya finally worked up the courage to make a move. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, but really kissed him. Their kiss on the subway stairwell had been tender but this kiss was passionate and soon enough Maya found herself pressed up against a bus stop in a make out session with Josh. She was however, well aware of the fact that this was anything but appropriate and pulled away. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but we're in the middle of the street"

"Yeah you're right. Sorry, I got a little bit carried away"

"Don't worry; I wasn't exactly pushing you away"

"Ice-cream?" with that she nodded her head and he grabbed her hand trailing her into a nearby ice-cream store. "Thank god you didn't go for something plain"

"As if! Ice-cream is supposed to be fun not vanilla"

"Agreed! Are you excited for the party tomorrow?"

"Kind of but my mom's been waking up a lot because the baby moves so I can't risk coming home drunk"

"I could never drink in high school because my parents would stay up until I came home to make sure I didn't break curfew"

"You're the youngest of four; your siblings didn't push those boundaries for you?"

"I'm their baby"

"Well I haven't had a curfew since I was fifth teen. Well on weekends anyway"

"What's your curfew tonight because it's pretty late?"

"Crap it's already eleven! I have to get home, school tomorrow"

"Come on I'll go with you"

"You don't have to"

"We've been over this, I want to" he grabbed her hand and together they headed to the subway. Josh even walked her all the way to her apartment complex. "Usually I would walk you to your front door but I was kind of hoping for a kiss and I'd really rather Shawn wasn't looking through the peephole"

"We wouldn't want that" she whispered as she leaned up meeting Josh in a heated kiss. Just like before, they found it difficult to pull away but recognizing that this wasn't the best place for making out, they separated.

"Have fun tomorrow!" he said after catching his breath "I'll see you on Friday? You could drop by campus and before we hit the movies we'll work on your paper"

"You are too sweet Joshua Mathews" she leaned up and gave him one finally kiss before going upstairs, knowing full well the interrogation that awaited her because she was pretty sure she had never looked happier.

* * *

This party was way out of hand; Maya was pretty sure there was no way in hell that Lucas's parents weren't going to bust him. There were drunken teens everywhere and broken plates and glasses scattered the floor. She was also pretty sure that Lucas wouldn't worry about it until tomorrow, if his current level of intoxication was any indication. Maya had never really enjoyed these parties but the boys did so she usually sucked it up and went to find a beer bog game to dominate but this time before she could, Zay dragged her over to a big circle where everyone was playing never have I ever.

"Oh look the freaks are here, great!" Missy Bradford said with a malicious glint in her eye.

"Shut up missy!" Riley snapped much to the surprise of everyone. Maya thought that maybe Riley had finally reached her limit with Missy; she then realized it probably had more to do with the vodka the brunette had been downing all night.

"Never have I ever had my dad walk out on me" Maya didn't miss the worried look that crossed Riley's face but Maya had long ago let go of that shame, she had Shawn now and couldn't ask for a better dad. She kept her head high and drank from her red cup. What surprised her though, was that Lucas also drank. She had met Lucas's back when they were close but she had no idea he left.

"Lucas" Riley sighed, empathy obvious in her eyes. "I had no idea"

"A lot changes in three years"

"Sorry dude but at least you're not alone" Maya tried to console "Welcome to the club" she held her glass up and he quickly clinked his in cheers.

"Okay" Riley had that glint in her eyes that Maya had come to associate with anger "never have I ever let Billy Ross get to third base in the boy's locker room" she grinned.

"Riley!" Missy yelled "be quiet!" but nonetheless she took a drink from her glass obviously mortified while everyone snickered at her expense. Maya couldn't help but quickly catch Riley's eye in victory but also in thanks. She once again decided to repay her.

"Never have I ever been afraid to ask the girl I like out for no reason" she shot Lucas a look that was impossible for anyone sat there to miss.

"Never have I ever" Lucas began "Sold out my friends to be popular" everyone looked at him confused and uncomfortable but no one drank "Come on Riles! Drink up"

"It wasn't like that Lucas!"

"Then tell us what it was like!" he was really getting angry now so Maya thought it was probably best to intervene.

"Lucas relax. It's in the past"

"You really don't get it do you? She can't look you in the eye because she's ashamed. She didn't faze you out because you're not popular she did it because she can't look at you without thinking about how she betrayed you"

"Lucas shut up!" Farkle threatened as he walked over "You're wasted, you'll regret this tomorrow"

"What's going on?" Maya asked confused "if you knew something you would tell me right?" she asked.

"Maya…"

"Someone tell me right now what happened!" In the end it was Lucas of all people who took pity on her and pulled her aside.

"She was going to let Missy break your mom and Shawn up"

"What?" Maya had never in her life felt so betrayed. Riley knew what Shawn meant to her, she knew how desperately she wanted him in her family and she was just going to stand by and let Missy take it away from her.

"Her dad was editor of the New York times before he moved FOX NEWS she was going to make him transfer him to LA as a field reporter the only reason she didn't is because I told her my mom was CEO and I'd tell her"

"Oh my god" Maya, at this point, could feel the tears building u behind her eyes. Not only had she been betrayed by her best friend but Farkle and Zay had been lying to her about it for years. For weeks she would cry to Farkle about Riley's mysterious behaviour and all along he knew the reason. She walked back over to him sadness replaced by anger. "You knew!" she yelled at him "You knew all along and you never told me! How many times did I cry with you and ask you why? And all this time you've been hiding it from me. You're supposed to be my friend and I had to find out from Lucas!"

"Maya we were trying to protect you!" Zay added.

"You too? I can't believe this, I'm leaving" she ran towards the door but before she got there Riley approached her crying.

"I'm so sorry Maya"

"Don't! Don't ever come near me again. You know even after all these years I thought you and I still at the very least still loved each other but now I see the real you. Don't ever talk to me again EVER!"

"I'm so sorry" she fell to the floor crying but Maya was already out the door. She had been walking for twenty minutes when she realised that she had left her bag at Lucas's. shit! She had no money and no phone; there was only one place she really felt like she could go in her current state. She felt a bit self-conscious knocking on his door at one in the morning, tears streaming down her face and hair probably a mess from running out of the party, but when he opened the door the sleep in his eyes was quickly replaced by worry and love as he ushered her in.

"Sorry I didn't know where else to go"

"Don't be you can always come here when you need"

"What about your roommate?"

"Don't worry he's out with his flavour of the week" they sat on Josh's bed and Maya preceded to tell him what had happened, not without breaking down crying several times. Josh being the great guy he is, just sat there the entire time listening and trying to calm her down. After about an hour of soothing touches and words she finally did.

"Maya you know Riley better than even I do, so I know you know there's more to the story" he tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead " and maybe this is what you need to patch things up which I know you definitely want no matter how much you try to convince yourself otherwise."

"Of course I do but how am I supposed to trust her now? Or anyone?"

"Maybe you should just meet up and talk about it calmly, no promises of friendship but at least closure. As for the boys, what they did wasn't cool but they did it out of love you'll see that in the morning when your less emotional"

"It seems so stupid when you say it like that"

"It's not stupid to be upset, I would be, but it would be stupid to throw away friendships over something like that"

"Thanks Josh, now all I have to worry about is no one stealing my purse and phone"

"I texted Riley to pick it up"

"Wow you really are my saviour tonight"

"I'll be you're hero whenever you want me to be, that also means walking you home because as much as I would love for you to spend the night, your parents will freak out if you're not home in the morning and there's no way I'm letting you walk by yourself at this time"

"Yeah you're probably right but let's wait a while I'm really comfy" and she was. Leaning on Josh, tucked safely in his side by his arm, Maya felt more at home than she ever had. So much so that the young couple fell asleep quickly only to be woken a few hours later by Josh's phone ringing.

"Shit!" he yelled surprised by the noise "who the hell is calling me at four in the morning?" he quickly glanced down at his phone "shit it's Shawn!"

"Answer it!"

"Hey Shawn. What's up?" he asked obviously trying to act cool while he put the phone on speaker phone.

"Is Maya there?" both their faces fell.

"umm no" he said chancing a side glance at Maya who reassured him he had said the right thing.

"I don't care if she is this is important and Riley told us she left the party without her phone"

"There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this daddy" she added trying to sweeten him up.

"We'll talk about that later right now you both need to get down to the hospital. It's Lilly she was running a really high fever and she's unconscious"

"Oh my god we're on our way!" Three years ago the Mathews had received a little surprise, a baby girl who they named Lilly. If Lilly was in trouble Riley was probably beside herself. Maya needed to see her. "Look at me Josh" she said as soon as she saw the terror in his eyes "We don't know anything yet it's probably nothing serious so let's just go down there and see what happens"

 **What's wrong with Lilly? Find out in the next chapter. Let me know if there's anything you want to see because I really only have the main plot thought out so maybe I can work your ideas in. As always please review**


	3. Chapter 3

The hospital waiting room was eerily empty while Riley and Auggie sat waiting for their parents and doctors to tell them something about their beloved sister. Riley had never felt as terrified as when she walked in the door to find her parents carrying an unconscious Lilly to the ambulance. As if her night hadn't been horrible enough. Now sat here, terrified for her sister's life, Riley began to put her own life into perspective. She had given up the best friendship anyone could ask for, albeit it was a bit more complicated than that but now she realised that nothing was worth lying to Maya, even if it was to protect her.

Other members of her family gradually started arriving, including Shawn and Katie, but Riley didn't truly feel ready to affront the horrible situation until the young blonde arrived holding her uncle's hand. In that moment Riley knew, no matter what had happened in the past, no matter what was to come, Maya would always be there when she needed her.

"Riley!" she ran and hugged the young brunette fiercely "are you okay?"

"No" she said tears finally beginning to fall from her eyes "about what Lucas told you earlier..."

"We'll talk about it later!" she interrupted "right now Lilly's all that matters"

"Thanks for coming"

"Riley we may not be friends anymore but we're still family, love never really goes away"

"Still you didn't need to come especially after what I did to you"

"I will always come Riley, always!" she smiled and glanced down at the ring she never took off "ring power"

"Ring power" Riley answered twisting the ring she was also sporting "I know you could never trust me again Maya but I was hoping we could at least try to get back a piece our friendship"

"We'll talk once this nightmare is over" she assured the trembling girl "How are you all?" she extended to the rest of the family as she went to hug each of them.

"Terrified" Auggie whispered. Broken hearted by the defeat in the young boy's voice Maya knelt in front of him in an attempt to comfort him.

"We won't know anything until the doctors come so don't worry yet kiddo"

"I'm not a kiddo anymore" he joked "I'm ten"

"You'll always be kiddo to me" she ruffled his curls. "How about I go for a coffee run? It could be a while"

"I'll come with you" Josh said looking for anyway to distract himself from the terrible situation at hand.

"I don't know how I feel about this" Shawn interjected "I haven't forgotten that you were together" he said shooting Josh a threatening look "at four, alone and in a dorm room"

"What?" Amy asked and smacked Josh behind the head.

"Is this really the time for this?" Katie asked.

"You're right. Why don't you kids go get some coffee and food?"

"What do you say bud?" Josh asked his nephew "You want to come?"

"I want to wait here"

"I'll come" Riley said "Anything to make the time pass quicker." The three set foot towards the cafeteria in search of food, Josh wrapping his arm around his niece as they did so. "so…" she said once they arrived and joined the line "When the hell did this happen?"

"Sheesh!" Josh exclaimed "Is there no freaking privacy in this family?"

"I know, with the way you're all acting you would think we were married with one on the way"

"Well you did used to joke about being my aunt"

"You're a few steps ahead of us Riles"

"Yeah I would like to finish High School before you push me down the aisle"

"Well I'm happy for you"

"Thanks" they answered simultaneously.

"But I will not be calling you aunt boing"

"Okay that's enough of the freakin boing thing! The next person that brings it up dies"

"That is a really inappropriate thing to say" josh joked as he pulled her into his side and the made their way back.

"Crap! You're right, sorry"

"Don't be, this is the happiest I've been since I got here"

"Riley we don't know anything yet, leave the worrying to when the doctors come out" they finally reached the rest of the family and began passing out coffee orders and snacks. After an excruciating two hours of waiting the doctors finally came into the waiting room. Riley's heart dropped as she saw the distraught look on her parents face as they followed.

"Unfortunately" the doctor began "Lilly's liver is failing, she's going to need a transplant"

"Well what happens now?" Amy asked terrified for he granddaughter "does she go on a list?"

"We could do a living donor transplant right?" Josh asked "I'm a med student" he clarified after seeing the doctor's surprised look.

"Yes, potentially any one of you could be a match" he went on "we just need to test and if any of you match then we can extract a part of your liver and transplant it in Lilly. The liver will regenerate in both the donor and the recipient."

"Who would be the best match potentially?"

"Usually the parents but Lilly inherited negative o blood type from her father whose cholesterol and blood pressure are much too high to undergo this kind of surgery"

"Then we all get tested" josh concluded.

"Do you know which one of you is o negative?" he asked the older Mathews.

"I'm A negative" Amy answered.

"Then we'll test you sir and all the children, if they wish"

"Of course we do" josh answered "where do we go?"

"If you'll al follow me into the exam room it'll only take a few minutes and in an hour or so we should have the results" Allen and the younger Mathews followed the doctor, hoping one of them could help Lilly.

"They'll find a match" Maya later said to Amy in an attempt to console her "they have to, there are six of them"

"You know" the older women answered "I've always liked you Maya. I'm happy you're with Josh; I think you'll be good for him. He's treating you right?"

"Of course Mrs. Mathews, you raised a great man"

"You raised four great men" Shawn chimed in. "Lilly will pull through she's got your strength"

"Has Josh ever told you about what happened when he was born?" Maya shook her head. "He came early and got a pretty nasty infection, the doctors kept telling me to prepare for the worst, but I knew he would make it. Just like I know Lilly will."

"He was so strong, just like she is" Shawn added before walking over to Corey trying anything to help his best friend

"That's why his middle name is Gabriel, he who God protects"

"That's beautiful Mrs. Mathews"

"So are you, I'm so happy josh and Riley have you. There first day I met you I knew you would stay in our lives, you pushed over a bigger kid who was picking on Riley and I knew that you would always protect her, even when you stopped talking. Friendship and love like that lasts a lifetime. Thank you for coming"

"You're all like family to me, I wouldn't be anywhere else"

"Yeah well between me and you I hope you really are a part of our family one day"

"Mrs. Mathews…"

"Not for a long, long time of course. Joshua is my baby but one day. I came to see him on Saturday and I'd never seen him so smitten; now I know why." Maya was embarrassed to say the least so she was thankful when the rest of the Mathews clan came back. Unfortunately Josh was not oblivious to the blush on her cheeks.

"Oh no! Mom, what did you do?" he asked walking over.

"Nothing we were just having a little chat, right sweetheart?"

"Yeah don't worry Josh. Do you want to go for a walk or something, we won't know for a while"

"Maybe later, right now there's someone else you want to talk too" he glanced over at his niece.

"Riley, you want to go to the cafeteria? We should probably talk"

"Yeah"

"I'll text you if the doctors come with the results"

"Thanks Uncle Josh"

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Of course" he kissed her forehead "go fix things" she smiled and started walking towards the cafeteria with Riley but she was pretty sure she had heard Shawn say something about him not being okay for long.

"Do you think Shawn and my dad will kill Josh?" Riley asked in an attempt to break the silence once they were sat at a table.

"I hope not" she fiddled with the cardboard cup in her hands "why Riley? You knew what it meant to me? You hugged me at their engagement party"

"I love you Maya and Shawn but Missy was threatening me I had no choice!"

"You could have come to me! And what would possibly be so important that you were willing to sacrifice my happiness?"

"You Maya. You're what's important"

"What are you talking about?"

"She was going to sabotage your interview with NYU. It was you or him Maya, I'm so so sorry I didn't know what else to do" It all made sense now; Riley would never hurt Maya intentionally.

"You should have come to me!"

"I know but I was afraid"

"Why now? What's been going on lately?"

"I've missed you and since Missy's dad moved to FOX last month I felt like maybe we could at least be friends"

"Riley…"

"I know you'll probably never trust me again" at this point both girls were unable to control their crying "but if we could maybe try because I just love you so much and I miss you. Please? I need you in my life again"

"I can't promise it'll be like before, a lot has changed"

"I know"

"I've missed you too" both girls finally succumbed to their desire and embraced in a hug. Finally expressing the feelings they had been bottling up for years.

"Finally" Josh said smiling from ear to ear as he approached them "If there is anything that could make me feel better tonight it's this"

"Agreed" they answered simultaneously.

"Any news?" Riley added.

"They said they'll have the results in ten minutes, you guys should come back upstairs" the three young adults walked back upstairs, all three of them feeling lighter than they had all night. Fifth teen minutes later the doctors arrived to talk to the family.

"It's good news" the doctor smiled "We've found several matches"

"Oh thank God!" Topanga cried.

"Mr Joshua, Mr Allen and Mr Augustus Mathews and Mrs. Morgan Reid are all matches"

"Then who donates?" Allen asked.

"Yes well because of your age it would preferable if someone younger was the donor, as for you Mrs. Reid, it would be better if we spoke privately.

"Why? What's wrong?" Morgan asked concern clear on her face.

"Let's speak in private"

"Anything you have to tell me you can say in front of them"

"All right then, Mrs. Reid your pregnant"

"What?"

"Oh my God! Babe!" James, Morgan's husband of three years, ran towards her and hugged her "we're going to be parents" a chorus of congratulations sounded from the family.

"Well that leaves us with Mr Augustus and Mr Joshua" the doctor went on.

"I'll do it" Josh stood up.

"We can't ask you to do that Josh" Topanga said.

"As if any of you wouldn't do it for me" he raised his eyebrows in challenge "and Auggie is way too young to understand the consequences"

"Thank you so much" Riley ran over in tears to hug her uncle.

"I don't know what to say" Cory hugged Josh "are you sure?"

"Of course, you're my brother"

"My brotha" they hugged again.

"We are so proud of you son"

"Me too" Maya added and grabbed his hand.

"So" he clapped his hands "When do we do this?"

 **There's chapter three, hope you guys liked it. You can look forward to seeing josh super groggy in the next chapter, who knows what will come out of his mouth when he's high on pain meds. As always please review because I really do like getting feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

Josh was happy, that much he knew. He did not however, know if that happiness was a result of his finally being able to do something useful or the amount of drugs that were circulating through his veins, probably the later. Nevertheless, an emergency at the hospital meant they had to push his impending surgery so he was stuck in this state of goofiness for a while yet.

"You look pretty" he said to Maya as she walked in with a glass of water for him.

"I've been here for ten hours, I look terrible"

"You could never look bad you're like a princess" all around him he could hear snickers irrupting from his family but he didn't care, Maya deserved to know.

"Thank you" she said as she leaned over him to fluff his pillows

"And you smell really good"

"I hope you don't remember any of this tomorrow son" Allen added patting his leg as he did so.

"As if I'll ever let him forget it" his sister joked from the corner.

"I don't care!" he yelled "Maya is like the most _prefectest_ girl in the world. Everyone should know that"

"This is going to be an interesting night" Amy joked, curled up in a chair by the window.

"This is going to be a long night" Shawn corrected from the doorway.

"Why don't you like me?" he asked sadly "Is it because I'm cooler than you know?"

"I do like you kid. I just don't like you alone with my daughter"

"I really like her"

"I know kid, she's like a princess and she smells good"

"She's like the coolest girl ever. She's all tough and sarcastic. She's cool and she's hot. She's awesome"

"Oh God!" Maya groaned.

"You are! Plus your kisses are the best. Kisses! I want more kisses Maya"

"How about we wait until you wake up and aren't surrounded by your entire family" she answered, not oblivious that the redness in Shawn's face.

"Please" he pouted.

"You can have as many as you want as soon as we're alone, I promise"

"That's if I ever let you leave the house again"

"I would never stop kissing you. Except to hear you laugh, your laugh is like sunshine"

"That's really sweet, thank you"

"And your kisses are like summer storms. Imagine what it'll be like when we actually have-"

"I get it babe" she interrupted him before he put his foot in it any further.

"I'll kill him" Shawn said to no one in particular.

"You can trust me Shawn. I really really really like Maya. She's so cool"

"Oh god!" Maya covered her face with her hands, more embarrassed than touched by Josh's outburst of affection"

"I think that's enough son" Allen said in an attempt to save what was left of his son's dignity.

"It'll NEVER be enough for Maya is the sun and I am the east"

"Oh my God! Someone grab my phone I need to record this" Morgan bust out laughing.

"Don't you think you're a bit old for that?" her mother scolded.

"No, he still holds that stupid graduation video over me"

"Oh that was sooo funny" Josh giggled

"I will take out your tween pictures Josh, Bieber haircut and all"

"You're so mean! Trying to make me look bad in front of the girl I lo-like" he slipped, he was drugged but he wasn't that drugged. "What kind of a sister are you?"

"The kind that should really go find a hotel so that she can rest" James said "we wouldn't want to risk hurting your little niece or nephew right?"

"Don't be silly" Katie added "You can stay in our guest room. We should probably be leaving too"

"They're right" Amy said "both of you are carrying around other people and besides who knows how long it'll take for him to wake up after"

"Don't go Maya" Josh cried.

"I'm not going anywhere" she grabbed his hand.

"Baby, the Mathews probably want to be alone" Katie warned her daughter "you shouldn't impose"

"She's not!" Amy quickly came to the young girl's defence "we want her here. All of us"

"Yeah and this will probably be really entertaining with Josh babbling on about her all night" Riley joked. "Augie" she later added on a more serious note "you should go with them. Mom and Dad will be more relaxed knowing you're being taken care of"

"I want to stay!" he complained.

"Augie buddy" Josh called "I don't want to go under and have to worry about you" he joked "I have enough on my plate"

"We promise we'll bring you back first thing in the morning" Katie assured the young boy in a soothing voice.

"We'll bring you your favourite pie from the bakery on tenth"

"Come on sweetie" Katie grabbed the young boy's hand.

"I'm going to stay with Cory, Topanga and Lilly" Shawn said. "I'll see you in the morning"

"Of course honey" she kissed him and with that the Reid's, Katie and Augie set way for Maya's home to rest. After everyone left, the room fell quiet.

"I feel so helpless" Riley whispered "I just want to help my parents"

"You are honey" Amy assured "the best thing you can do is let them know you're fine so that they can focus on Lilly"

"As long as you're all here I'll be fine"

"Provided Josh doesn't say anything else inappropriate" Allen joked.

"You know what?" Amy asked "I think I'm going to have fun with this. What happened to my favourite vase Josh? It wasn't Feeny's cat was it?"

"No. It was a girl I had over!"

"A girl huh?" Maya raised her eyebrow.

"She meant nothing to me I swear"

"Relax Josh we weren't even dating"

"But I still liked you"

"Okay"

"Really!" he whined "I always liked you Maya! Ever since that Christmas but my stupid brother made me promise not to say anything"

"What?" Riley asked raising her brow, obviously happy about getting some gossip, and blackmail ammo.

"It makes me so happy to see you and Maya friends again"

"Me too" Amy added "at least one good thing came out of this horrible situation"

"Me too" the young girls answered at the same time and smiled.

"Maya" Josh whispered seriously "I'm scared. What if I can't help Lilly?"

"You will." She assured "and it's okay to be afraid, that's what makes you brave, doing it in spite of fear"

Amy had never been the biggest supporter of Cory and Topanga's fast and passionate love while they were growing up but sitting here watching her baby confide in his girlfriend she knew that history was going to repeat itself. Maya, a girl notorious for being emotionally unavailable, was now looking at her son with such love that she could have sworn they were Cory and Topanga. She had never seen her baby boy be this attentive and worried about a girl. Sure girls had come and gone, and he had always been the perfect gentleman she raised him to be, but she had never seen him be so affectionate and caring. She was losing her baby boy and surprisingly, she was okay with it. She knew Maya would hold her son's heart with more care than anyone else in the world could. The young girl had come a long way since she had first met her and Amy couldn't think of a better companion for her baby. Her suspicions were only reaffirmed when the doctors came by announcing that they were taking josh to the OR.

"Promise you'll be the first face I see when I wake up?" he asked, desperation evident in his face.

"Of course" shooting a quick apologetic glance at his family beforehand, Maya leaned over and kissed a gentle kiss on her boyfriend's lips "promise you'll be okay"

"I promise" he whispered "wish me luck" he then said to his parents and brother.

"Good luck honey" Amy answered "we'll be right here when you wake up" and with that they wheeled josh off to the OR. It wasn't until several hours later and even more crying fits from both Cory and Topanga, that josh was brought back into the room.

"Everything went well" the doctor explained as everyone sighed in relief "they still have a few hours left on Lilly but baring any complications things should be fine and Mr. Mathews should wakeup within the next few hours" she smiled.

"Thank you doctor" Amy said. "Why don't you try and sleep a little bit Maya? Riley's with Cory and Topanga and it could be hours before he wakes".

"No thanks I don't think I could even if I wanted to" she assured the older woman "Why don't the two of you take the cot? I'll wake you up as soon as anything happens"

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Of course" Later when Amy and Allen had fallen asleep, Maya sat at her boyfriend's bedside with his hand in hers. Looking at Josh, lying there deep in dreams, Maya pondered just how lucky she was to have him in her life. He was a great guy and she couldn't wait for their future together.

"I don't know if you can hear me Josh" she whispered to his sleeping form "but about what you were saying before. I really like you too. I'm trusting you with my heart so please don't break it. I know we haven't even been dating for a week, but I think I'm falling for you. No, I know I am. So please just don't hurt me because I don't know what I would do if I knew I couldn't have you" Little did she know that both Shawn and Cory were listening to her from the hallway.

"Wow" Cory said "I didn't know she had it in her"

"I did. This is it. I'm losing her"

"You'll never lose her Shawn; she'll always be your baby"

"Okay tell me that when Riley starts seeing Ranger Rick again"

"A: that's never happening and B: Ranger Rick? You've been spending too much time with Maya"

"Not possible"

"I know. I told you, your life starts with them"

"And to think I have another one coming"

"I'd be happy enough if mine comes out okay from this surgery"

"She will Cory"

"I don't know what to do. I've never seen Topanga so broken."

"Just be Cory that's all she needs, that's all she's ever needed. Come on, let's grab some coffee and bring it to her. You're going to need it"

"Thanks for staying Shawny"

"There's nowhere else I would be. Come on"

Back in the room Allen was being woken from his sleep by the soothing sound of Maya singing to josh as she stroked his hair.

"I never knew you could sing"

"Mr. Mathews" she said, obviously embarrassed "I'm so sorry if I woke you"

"Please, I would love to wake up like that every day. Your voice is beautiful."

"Thanks. I just… I don't really know what to do"

"I think just being here is enough for him. I've never seen him so infatuated"

"I think that had more to do with the morphine than me"

"I don't, he likes you Maya, always has. I'm sure you're sick of hearing this but I am really happy you guys are together"

"Thanks, me too" she grabbed the sleeping boy's hand.

"Do you remember the first time you and Josh met?"

"I was ten and we came to your house for a family barbeque. Except we stead up in his room and he introduced me to The Smiths"

"He doesn't just share his music with anyone" the older man smiled "you're special Maya, believe it"

"When I'm with him, I do"

"Good" It was then that Maya began to feel Josh's fingers move and he started to stir. She shot up to face him as Allen raced over to wake his wife.

"Hey, welcome back to the land of the living" she kissed him.

"I feel like roadkill"

"I'm pretty sure that's normal when they take a chunk of your liver out of you" she got up as his parents approached.

"Where are you going?" he asked worried.

"Just to get the doctor and some water for you. I'll be right back." Seconds Later Maya reappeared with the doctor and a glass of water as promised.

"How do you feel Mr Mathews?"

"I'm in pain but I'm okay. How's my niece?"

"I was just coming to tell your parents actually, she just got out of surgery and she's fine. You did a good thing today"

"Thanks" Not long after Cory and Topanga came in crying and thanking josh.

"We'll never be able to make it up to you Josh" his sister in-law told him for the umpteenth time.

"There's nothing to make up. She's my niece, I love her"

"It was still a great thing to do" Shawn said.

"She's okay though?"

"Sound asleep and her vitals are great"

"Thank God"

"Amy, Allen Why don't you take Riley home and get some sleep? It's late and Katie and Morgan will be here any minute. It's almost three in the afternoon you must be exhausted"

"If you're okay son I think we might" Josh nodded noticing the bags in both his parents eyes. "You too Erik you look terrible"

"I could use some sleep anyway" Josh said.

"We should probably go too kiddo" Shawn put his hand on Maya's shoulder.

"I think I'll stay until mom and Augie get here"

"I don't know, I seem to remember a promise of as many kisses a he wanted as soon as you were left alone I'm not sure I like that"

"Oh no" Josh groaned "it's all coming back now" he covered his face but quickly turned to Maya "I am so sorry"

"Don't worry" she squeezed his hand "It's forgotten and don't worry Shawn. Mom will be here any minute we can't get up to too much trouble.

"Okay" they all began to leave but Shawn turned to his best friend "don't leave them alone".

"Come on" Topanga grabbed Cory's hand as soon as the room had cleared "we're going to check on Lilly"

"But Shawn…"

"We are not chaperoning two adults"

"Thanks Mrs. Mathews" Maya smiled.

"Come on" Josh patted the space in the bed next to him as soon as his brother and sister-in-law left. Maya happily obliged and jumped up next to him.

"I thought we'd never be left alone" she leaned in and kissed him, a kiss he quickly deepened. The two lay on his bed heavily kissing, until Josh tried to get up to lean over Maya, he fell back and groaned in pain. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it was worth it but can I maybe take you up on that promise when my stiches heal"

"Of course, you should try and get some sleep"

"You too, you haven't slept in thirty six hours"

"It's okay, I'll wait for you"

"Sing to me, I liked that" Mayas jaw dropped and she sat up.

"You remember that?"

"Yes, I never knew you had such a beautiful voice"

"What else do you remember?" she asked panicked.

"You were talking with my dad. Why? What else is there to remember?" he smirked.

"Nothing" she tried to backtrack "what do you want to hear?"

"The one from before" he smiled.

"Okay" she began slowly humming to him but they both drifted off to sleep quickly. And that was how Mrs Hunter found them an hour later, wrapped in one another, deep asleep and happier than she had seen either of them in years.

 **There goes chapter four and don't worry this story is far from over. Riley still has to earn Maya's trust back plus what's going to happen between her and Lucas? I am planning a little conflict between Josh and Maya but don't worry it will mostly be playful I' more interested in developing that kind of dynamic between the group of friends because it's been so long. Also I don't know if any of you think that Maya and josh are moving really quickly but when you start a relationship with someone you've known them for so long it really does go fast because you already know so much about each other. Anyway, as always please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Quick warning, there are some sexual references in this chapter. Although there's nothing graphic, it probably isn't appropriate for young readers**

Maya had never really imagined herself as the domestic type but over the past week she had turned into the perfect home nurse. Since Josh's surgery Maya had spent every day at the Mathews', were he would be staying until Monday, looking after him and assuring he recovered. Although she loved being able to help him, she couldn't wait for him to get back to his dorm so that they may finally get some alone time. It was not easy trying to spend time together when the entire Mathews clan was in the apartment every day. Even Josh, who was taking full advantage of his sibling's willingness to wait on him hand and foot, was looking forward to getting back to routine. More than once Maya stayed with Riley in her room, and Josh had to physically restrain himself from pouncing on her, it was tortuous to see her walking about in those cute pyjamas but he even loved seeing her with bed head and eyes full of sleep. He was pretty sure that if they didn't get alone time soon he would implode. That didn't mean that they didn't try of course, josh would never forget the look on his mother's face when she walked in to find her youngest son being straddled by his girlfriend, engaged in a pretty heavy make out session, he was just happy she kept it from Shawn. He didn't only miss the physical side; he missed just spending time alone with her. It was in those moments that he felt like he could truly be himself, he had no worries.

"So" Maya asked as she walked in "are you excited to be going home tomorrow?"

"Yes and to celebrate we should do something"

"Okay, you want me to come over after my drawing class? You probably shouldn't push it Josh, it's only been a week."

"If you're not too busy"

"I'm not"

"And maybe tell your parents that we'll actually be doing something and not just hanging out in my dorm"

"Of course I'm not stupid. Plus I like you more when you're alive"

"How have things been at school?"

"Hectic! My teachers seemed to have conspired to drown me in assignments I mean I'm already going to college, why do I have keep taking biology and gym?"

"Everybody feels that way the end of their senior year"

"Plus I'm not talking to Zay and Farkle and Riley isn't talking to Lucas. Everything's kind of messed up"

"Maybe it's time you forgave them Maya. They were only trying to protect their feelings"

"They didn't do a great job"

"It doesn't matter; they love you and had your best interest at heart"

"Maybe you're right"

"Maybe? I'm always right"

"Shut up" she grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it.

"You're going to regret that" he jumped over ad started tickling her. "Come on admit it!" he yelled between Maya's fits of giggling.

"Never!" she tried to push him of her but had no success. "Okay, okay! You win!" she leaned up and kissed him. Of course Josh's niece would choose that moment to walk through the front door.

"Really guys? Can't you keep it in your pants for a few hours?" Admittedly, lying here on the couch, hair array and Josh lying on top of Maya, the young couple did look they were up to know good but come on couldn't his niece have a little faith.

"We weren't doing anything!" Josh defended.

"Yeah" Maya laughed "he was just assaulting me through tickles"

"Whatever but dad will be up in about two minutes so…"

The next day at school Maya found Farkle and Zay standing at her locker with a cup of coffee waiting for her, just like before. Relief filled her as she saw her boys waiting for her, ready for things to go back to normal. That's what friendship is, understanding when someone needs space but being there when they're ready and no one could read her like her two best friends could, no one other than Riley and Shawn maybe.

"Truce" her nerdy friend proposed, offering her the coffee.

"Yeah" she heled up the bag of doughnuts she had bought this morning as a peace offering.

"So you want to hang out later?" Zay asked shortly after.

"I can't, I have plans with Josh?"

"OH… How is lover boy?"

"He's fine, a little sore from the surgery"

"How are you not freaking out?" Farkle asked "you used to lose your shit as soon as he looked at you, and now what? You're his personal nurse?

"No, I'm his girlfriend"

"Hey guys" Riley said somewhat nervously as she approached him but any trace of those nerves vanished as soon as she saw the huge smile on Farkle's face. This was it, Maya could feel it, this was when they were finally going to reunite.

"Hey Riley" Zay answered "How's your sister? I was so sorry to hear about her being ill"

"Thanks, she's fine now, but she's going to have a pretty nasty scar"

"Well at least she's okay" Farkle smiled "so Maya is ditching us for the afternoon but we were going to go grab coffee if you want to come?"

"Sure that sounds fun"

"Riley" Lucas yelled as he approached them running "I had no idea about Lilly I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I got to go guys; I'll see you later for coffee. Text me" she walked away without even glancing at Lucas. Okay so maybe their reunion was a bit further than Maya had initially thought.

"She can't seriously still be angry at me? I did this" he motioned between them "if you hadn't found out you wouldn't even be friends"

"It may have something to do with you drunkenly telling her how much of a shitty friend she was" Farkle raised an eyebrow.

"And then proceeding to make out with Becky Walker in front of everyone"

"You did what?" Maya yelled "Are you an idiot? It wasn't enough for you to humiliate her? You had to go hook up with third base Becky right in front of her!" she started hitting him in the arm with her math book. How could he be such a moron? He obviously liked Riley, she obviously liked him, what was he thinking?

"I probably deserve that"

"Probably? You definitely do"

"I don't even know what I was thinking. I wasn't, I was drunk and it was a stupid mistake"

"You don't say?"

"Come on! Help me please? We could get things back to normal"

"Riley and I are cool why would I help you?"

"Because you want us both happy and you know she never will be unless she ditches Missy and her Barbie brigade" Recognizing that he was right Maya decided to help, this wasn't about Riley and Lucas hooking up, it was about Riley's happiness and Maya knew that Riley could never be happy unless she could be herself. Maya also knew that would be impossible with Sargent Bradford hovering over the girl like a hawk. But there was something else, something selfish in Maya that wanted Riley back in their group, that wanted things the way they were before. This was their last chance to spend time together before everyone went off to college.

"Meet the guys for coffee and then you two are suddenly going to get wind of an AV club emergency. Maybe if you guys try and talk it out she'll come to reason. It worked for us"

"Would you guys mind if I high jacked your plans?" he directed at the two boys.

"If it means ending all this drama no" Farkle answered "I swear I feel like we're living in a soap opera"

"Thanks guys, I'll do my best. I've got to go or Mrs. Turner is going to kick my ass for being late. I'll see you later"

"I for one am through with all his drama" Maya said as the three of them made their way to physics class "Today I'm spending the afternoon with my perfectly normal boyfriend and nothing is going to mess that up"

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're just hanging out in his dorm"

"Alone?" Zay raised his eyebrows "Are you sure you're ready for that Maya?"

"What is this junior high? I'm not going to sit here and gossip to you guys about my private life. If it happens it happens"

"Maya come on!" Farkle said "we know you, you can't seriously be so relaxed about something like this. I mean he is in college"

"So what? Jesus just because I'm not shaking from nerves doesn't mean I haven't seriously thought this through, besides Josh isn't like that"

"Whatever just be careful"

"In the emotional sense and the literal" Zay joked.

"Okay that's enough, we're just hanging out but don't worry if anything happens you'll be the first to know" Truth be told she was nervous. Maya was no nun, she did have experience with guys but she had always stopped just before going all the way. Cliché as it sounds she did want her first time to be special; the thing was she felt like with Josh it would be and that terrified her. Was she ready? Yes, she knew she was because even of things with josh ended horribly, she could never regret the way she was feeling right now. Maya found herself unable to concentrate all day, her mind refused to veer away from Josh and for some reason he wasn't upset. Despite having told the boys that she had nothing planned with josh, she found herself sending Josh a text warning him that she wouldn't be at his dorm until seven thirty. Nothing was happening, at least that's what Maya told herself as she raced home to shower, taking extra time to shave her legs thoroughly. They were just hanging out, she repeated in her head as she put on her nicest underwear. This was no big deal she thought as she pulled her favourite dress from the back of her closet. When she found herself standing in front of the mirror looking better than she was accustomed to she couldn't lie to herself anymore. Okay this was a big deal.

Josh's face when he opened the door was priceless, apparently he too thought tonight was special because he stood in front of her in a black button down and his nicest jeans. Of course he could never forego his beanie but hey Maya could never give up her combat boots.

"You look beautiful" he said, voice raspy as the word barely made it out of his mouth.

"Thank you. So are you going to let me in?"

"Of course. I figured since we've barely been alone the past week we could make tonight special but since I probably shouldn't be out and about just yet we'll have to make do with my dorm room" He pushed he door opened and Maya's jaw dropped. She could honestly say that she had never felt so touched. Candles had been lit and covered the shelves and the floor had been covered with flowers, save for the picnic blanket in the middle.

"Oh my god" she whispered "you did all this just for me"

"Of course Maya, you're worth this and so much more"

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me"

"I couldn't exactly cook in a dorm room so I hope pizza and chocolate fondue is okay"

"It's more than okay, come on let's start"

"Please, I'm starving" they both laughed and sat on the blanket. Later Maya found herself lying on the floor, head resting in Josh's lap as he played with her hair.

"So how did you get rid of your roommate? She asked looking up at him.

"I paid him so he could actually take a girl out for once"

"Josh you really didn't have to do all this"

"I want to. You deserve more than this Maya, I just wish you could see that" bent over and gently kissed her.

"I'm pretty sure I could never deserve someone as sweet as you" she replied as she leaned up to capture his lips in another kiss. Thing quickly escalated and Maya found herself, not for the first time that week, underneath josh, captivated by his lips, hands roaming one another's bodies. After about ten minutes it became clear to Maya that she was going to have to make the first move so she sneaked her hand up his shirt and began to trace the lines of his abs. she could feel him physically flinch but was rewarded when he began to attack her lips more fiercely. She then decided she would push a little more and began to unbutton his shirt, once again she was rewarded when he pulled away from her, only to pull it over his head and throw it on his bed. Maya had never felt this happy, she was pretty sure this was nirvana. However all good things come to an end and when her hands moved down to unbutton his jeans Josh pulled away and laid down on his back.

"I just need a little break" he panted. "In fact we should probably stop before this goes too far"

"I don't want to stop Josh" she whispered as she got up and straddled him only to presume attacking his lips.

"Maya-"he pulled away after a while "slow down, what's the rush?"

"No rush, I just want you" she rolled over and pulled him on top of her.

"Hold on" he groaned and rolled of her back onto the floor "You are not going to make this easy for me are you?" he asked as he sat up, pulling Maya with him.

"I don't get it, don't you want to?"

"Of course I do! It's just you're eighteen and as far as I know you've never really had a serious relationship so I'm assuming you're a…"

"A virgin" she finished and looked away disappointed "and that freaks you out"

"No!" he quickly answered and pulled her face back to look at him "and it makes me really happy that you want me to be your first but you deserve something more special than this"

"Josh look around you, this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, other than when you compared my kisses to a summer storm" she joked.

"Shut up. And this only looks romantic Maya; you deserve something better than a quick romp in a dorm room that's been home to countless sleazy college kids. I just want to wait a little while."

"You suck"

"So if I pressure you I'm a jerk and if I don't I suck?"

"Pretty much"

"I just want your first time to be perfect, or at the very least better than mine"

"How bad was it?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked suddenly weary, he was pretty sure other conquests was a no-go zone with girls, then again Maya was unlike any other girl he'd ever dated.

"Come on, I'm not going to get angry it's not like I don't know you've dated other girls Josh"

"Okay, it was horrible. It was in some disgusting co-ed bathroom with a girl I'd met that night and was over before I knew it"

"You?" she asked surprised "I never would have pegged you for a one night stand kind of guy"

"I had just got here, I was drunk and she was throwing it at me"

"So was I not ten minutes ago and you turned me down. I feel hurt Josh"

"Don't be stupid, you're different"

"We've established that, I'm a virgin she was an older experienced woman."

"No you moron! You're different because I wasn't falling for her"

"Josh" she whispered touched "I don't know what I did to deserve a guy as great as you"

"I know the feeling" she kissed him and pushed him back on the floor. "What are you doing? I though we agreed to wait?"

"Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I haven't done other things Josh" she whispered seductively in his ear.

"Oh really" he smirked "What other things do you have in mind?" he asked as she kissed down his neck and collarbone.

"You'll just have to wait and see" she smiled as she made her way down to his jeans' button.

Meanwhile not ten minutes away Riley found herself fuming with anger as she sat in front of Lucas having been abandoned by their other friends. Of course she was stuck here with him, her day had been going to well.

"So how was your weekend?" he asked after a long awkward pause.

"Cool I didn't really do much other than hang out with Maya. I don't know why though because let's be honest, I'm a lousy friend. How was Becky?" she replied hostile.

"Riley" he sighed "You know I didn't mean that, I was drunk. Besides Maya told me the whole story, I never should have doubted you"

"Well thanks but it's a bit late"

"Come on, I just want things to go back to normal. We were so happy back then would it really be that horrible to be friends again?"

"Things between us were never normal and you and I were never just friends Lucas, that is, until we got to high school and you just started ignoring me"

"It wasn't like that and you know it! You started hanging out with Missy and completely changed. I liked, I like the old Riley. The one that was weird and quirky and didn't care what Missy Bradford thinks of her or about being popular"

"It's not about being popular, although your hardly one to talk Mr. Homecoming King"

"Well I didn't ditch my friends to get there"

"Didn't you? I don't see you eating lunch with Farkle everyday"

"We fell apart because you left, you were the glue that held us together but you're right. That's no excuse so let's hang out tomorrow, all of us, just like before"

"Okay" she whispered "I have missed you all and it would be nice to be friends again"

"Like you said before Riley, you and I were never just friends" slowly they both leaned in until their lips met in a kiss. Just like it had all those years ago on the subway, the world stopped when their lips touched but it didn't last long as within ten seconds Riley had pulled away.

"I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow" those were the last words she spoke before bolting out the door leaving Lucas more dazed than Third Base Becky could ever hope to make him feel.

As it turned out, the other two boys Maya had dated long enough to reach this point, had no idea what they were doing. Because doing "other things" with them felt great but neither of them could hold a candle to Josh. It took Josh half the time to make her feel twice as good as either of the other boys ever had and Maya was pretty sure she had erased any memory Josh had of the girls before her if his face was any indication. Unfortunately her euphoria was cut short by a text message sent by none other than Riley. It simply read: Bay window, bay window right now. Which could only mean this was a nine one one.

"Sorry babe" she said as she scrambled to find her dress and underwear, wrapped in the picnic blanket. "I have to go"

"This is hardly the time to be embarrassed" he smirked "you realize you just had my-"she quieted him with a kiss.

"I get it babe but just humour me" she quickly pulled her drees over her head and put on her boots.

"So you get what you need and just leave? Is that all I am to you?" he joked.

"What are you talking about? We've been cuddling for the past hour"

"Time flies when I'm with you. Stay for a little while, please?"

"I wish I could but unfortunately your niece is a basket case and needs my help"

"Wow! Way to kill the mood babe. For future reference I'd rather not think about Riley while I'm lying here naked"

"Sorry" she said before throwing his clothes at him "but Erik's still fair game right?"

"Very funny" he said as he jumped trying to pull his pants up. "When will I see you again?"

"On Friday after you've written your gross anatomy paper"

"You're going to make me wait a whole four days?" he whined.

"You need to study; besides aren't you coming to Shawn's birthday party on Thursday?"

"Yeah but between him and my brother I won't be able to get within ten feet of you"

"Is that all I am to you?" she teased echoing his own words at him.

"No, I will be happy to have a strictly platonic evening with you" he tucked a piece for her hair behind her ear and kissed her.

"I better go"

"Have fun with Riley" he playfully kicked her but as she walked towards his door.

"Don't worry it won't be nearly as much fun as I had with you" she leaned up and gave him one last peck on the lips.

"Again, usually I'd be happy about these insinuations Maya but it's just creepy when you're talking about my niece. I'll call you tomorrow" he stole another kiss.

"I can't wait"

"What's going on?" she asked as she climbed through Riley's window just like old times.

"What happened to you? Your hair's a mess. On second thought, you were with Josh so I don't want to know"

"No you don't. So what happened?"

"I did something stupid" she put her head I her hands.

"What happened Riles?"

"I kissed Lucas, or he kissed me. I don't know"

"Good for you Riley. I didn't think you had it in you"

"Things were just getting back to how they used to be and now I've gone and kissed Lucas"

"Earth to Riley, that's how things were Riley you and Lucas fawning over one another"

"Missy wants to date him, she'll kill me."

"First of all, Missy has no chance. Aside from the fact that he hates her, he's head over heels for you Riles. And so what if Missy's angry? She doesn't deserve you as a friend and you have us now, we'll stand by you"

"What if I end up alone?"

"So long as I'm around you will never be alone so come on you're going to text Sundance and ask him out"

"I can't it'll be too awkward"

"Ring power"

"I hate you! This is a totally unjustified use of the rings"

"What if Josh and I come with you? It could be like a double date but if anything goes wrong I'll intercept"

"You really think my uncle will want to go on a double date with us?"

"I think he kind of expected he would have to at some point when he asked me out"

"Thanks Maya, I've missed this"

"Me too"

"So are you going to tell me why you look like you just ran a marathon?"

"Promise you won't be grossed out?"

"Just don't mention him by name"

"Okay so I went over to his dorm and he had decorated it with candles and flower petals"

"Oh my God who knew he was so sweet?"

"And we started making out, I wanted to go all the way but he stopped me. He said I deserve my first time to be special"

"He's right Maya" she grabbed her hand "You know that's why Todd dumped me last year? Because I wouldn't have sex with him"

"I'm so sorry Riley, I has always assumed that you guys…"

"Please as if I would waste my first time on a jerk face like that. You're lucky to have someone who values you like that. But come on, you and I both know your hair didn't get that way from making out"

"I said we stopped before going all the way I said nothing about stopping at making out"

"Okay, now I am grossed out" they both laughed "You want to spend the night? I'm sure I have something you could wear tomorrow."

"Yeah I've been eyeing that cheerleading uniform for a while now"

"Shut up! It looks good on college apps. Are you staying or not?"

"Sure just let me text Shawn, it's already eleven and he knows I was with Josh so he's probably freaking out"

"That won't be necessary" Shawn said walking through the door with Cory.

"You're always welcome here Maya" Cory added.

"I'll see you tomorrow sweetie" he walked over and kissed her forehead before leaving again.

"You know it really warms my heart to see you sitting on that window again Maya"

"Thanks Mr. Mathews it feels like I never left"

 **I really liked this chapter but I don't know, let me know what you guys think. I'm really excited to see how the dynamic between the friends will change and I think there'll definitely be some Shawn/Josh tension in the next chapter because I love that struggle in Shawn between loving Josh and being protective of Maya. As always please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as she woke up on Tuesday Maya began to regret her decision of not seeing Josh until Thursday but she was greeted first thing in the morning by the only thing that could have motivated her enough to get out of bed and face the long day ahead of her, a text from Josh.

 **Thanks for last night babe ;) I can't wait to see you on Thursday, I'll call you later. XOX**

Maya was pulled out of her sweet daydreams of Josh by Riley stirring next to her and informing her that they really did need to get ready for school and twenty minutes later she found herself sat at the Mathews' table being force fed oatmeal just like old times.

"Maya!" Augie yelled as he ran over to hug the young blonde.

"Hey bud, how are you?"

"I'm good but Ma woman's waiting for me so I gotta go"

"Okay kiddo I'll see you on Thursday right?"

"Yep. Is Joshy coming?"

"I think so kiddo, if he finishes his paper"

"You're making him study?" Topanga asked "you guys have barely been dating for two weeks and you're already acting like an old married couple"

"When you and Josh get married do I get to call you aunt Maya?"

"If Josh and I get married a very very long time from now you can call me whatever you want bud"

"I want you to get married"

"How about you let Maya graduate High School Bobba?" Cory joked "and college and get a good job" he later directed at Maya.

"Don't worry Mr. Mathews that's not even remotely on my radar"

"Good. Have you finished your English paper for Mr. Turnright?"

"I actually finished it. Could you read through it before I turn it in? I really want to pull my grade up to an A"

"Of course, email it to me"

"Thanks Mr. Mathews, we got to go Riles, we have history first period and you know how much of a hardass the teacher is" she joked and winked at Cory.

"Okay I need to stop by my locker anyway" As they arrived to their locker Maya couldn't help but marvel at how much things had changed in such a short time. She never thought she would see the day when Riley and Farkle would joke with one another again but here she stood, laughing along with the two and Zay. However, her happiness ended as soon as Lucas approached the group and tension quickly filled the air.

"Well isn't this nice to see? But why wasn't I invited to the reunion?"

"It was only the cool ones sorry dude" Zay joked "Come on Farkle we better get to Bio or Mrs. Williams is going to kill us"

"Catch you later Lucas" Farkle said as the two boys left.

"So…" Riley said awkwardly.

"So…" at this point Maya decided to take pity on her two friends; recognizing that neither of them was going to make the first move. She had finally accepted that much like Shawn had been the push to get Cory and Topanga together, she would have to do the same for Riley and Lucas.

"You know Josh, Riley and I were going to hit that new pizza place on seventh on Friday if you want to come along?"

"Really?" he asked glancing quickly at Riley.

"Yeah it could be really fun" the brunette smiled at him.

"Cool. I've got to go talk to Mr. Turnright before first period but I'll see you in class"

"Have you told Josh about this?" Riley asked once she and Maya sat at the front of the class, neither of them missing the death glare that Missy shot them.

"That would probably be a good idea"

 **I kind of need a favor babe.**

 **Of course, whatever you need.**

 **I might have told Riley and Lucas we would go out with them on Friday** **J**

"There I told him, now all he has to do is agree"

"Yeah as if you don't have him wrapped around your finger"

 **So basically you want me to go on a double date with my niece? That is more than a little creepy. BTW Riley and Lucas? When did that happen?**

 **It hasn't yet that's why we need them. Please? For me?**

 **How could I possibly say no to you? But I want you all to myself on Saturday.**

 **Thanks babe. I owe you one**

 **You're just lucky I like you lol.**

 **Please we both know you're the lucky one in this relationship. You're brother's about to get here so I've got to go but call me later.**

 **Yeah I am. Okay babe talk to you later.**

"There all sorted"

"I don't know how I survived all this time without you"

"Great I made it just in time" Lucas said as he sat next to Riley, shooting her a smile as he did so.

"Okay class! Who's excited to learn about the Cold War?" Cory said as he came through the door. "Wow Riley it's nice to see you at the front of the class again. You too Mr. Friar"

"Thanks" they answered at the same time and blushed.

"Oh no!" he groaned "please tell me this is not happening again" he pointed between the two.

"What?" Missy yelled from the back of the class.

"Maya!" he pleaded, ignoring Missy "stop it"

"No can do sorry sir"

"Daddy come on, I'm almost eighteen and this is so innocent"

"Yeah Mr. Mathews we're just going for dinner. In a group."

"Read chapter fourteen class I'm too depressed to teach today"

Maya should have known things weren't going to go over so well. It was naïve of her really, to think that things would fall into place so easily. The thing was that the pieces of her life were coming together easily; it was Riley who was going to have to fight for her happy ending, and that broke Maya's heart. She just wished she could switch places and save her the pain. That pain was personified in Missy Bradford who, evidently, wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"How dare you?" she pushed Riley as she left the classroom. "First you stab me in the back by ditching me for the piece of trailer trash and now you're going after Lucas? What kind of a friend are you"

"The kind that deserves a real friend" Maya intervened "so back off Bradford"

"Oh I'm so scared short stop"

"Missy stop. Maya's my best friend and I'm not going to just sit quietly and watch you insult her like you do me and besides Lucas is a person not a piece of meat he can do whatever he wants."

"Please" she spat "as if any guy with two brain cells would ever be interested in an awkward little freak like you. I made you Riley or did you forget you were no one before me?"

"Why don't you just shut up Missy?" Lucas yelled as he too came out of the history class "people don't like Riley because she hangs out with you! They like her in spite of that"

"Whatever, sooner or later you'll realize that I'm what you really want and as for you Riley don't even think of ever coming anywhere near us ever again you loser. And don't think this over you know better than anyone that I play to win"

"Are you okay hunny?" Maya asked her best friend once the Barbie Brigade had left.

"Yeah that was pretty intense" Lucas added.

"If by okay you mean freaking terrified than yeah"

"Don't be. We aren't going to let Missy and the Bitch Brigade do anything to you. Right Maya?"

"Absolutely and by the way, bitch brigade? That was a good one"

"Thank you. Come on Riles I'll walk you to math"

"Thanks Lucas"

As far as Maya knew the rest of Riley's day went fine, when they met again at lunch everything seemed normal and no one had told her anything to suggest otherwise but she was anything but calm. She knew the depths to which Missy could go to get revenge and they were all going to need to stick together to get Riley through it.

"How was school baby? Her mother asked when she arrived home later that day.

"Okay there was a bit of the usual high School drama but aside from that it was good"

"You'll be away from all that in three month kiddo so hang in there. You're actually joining us for dinner? Did josh die without us finding out?"

"No! He just has a big paper due so I told him we couldn't hang out until he finishes"

"He is coming to my birthday dinner right?"

"Yes he is coming"

Maya's night was relatively normal; she did homework, skyped Riley and even got a call from her dad but without a doubt the event that made her day was when her phone started ringing and the screen lit up with Josh's name.

"It's about time" she answered.

"I know and just think we won't even see each other again until Thursday. This was a terrible idea"

"You'll thank me when you see that A stamped on your paper"

"I would settle for a b if it meant I got to see you tomorrow. How was school?"

"Okay but Missy threatened Riley so I'm worried. You have no idea the depths to which her evil can go"

"Just watch out for her and if anything happens call me. I mean it Maya"

"I know"

"What about your Bio paper? Did you pass?"

"An A plus all thanks to my incredibly smart boyfriend"

"I'll be sure to pass the message along to him"

"What about you? How was your physiology class?"

"Horrible I swear that man wants the entire class to drop out"

"You'll do fine you always do. By the way we're going for pizza in that new place on seventh on Friday"

"Cool I've heard good things about it"

"So what do you want to do on Saturday?"

"Well I had planned to kick my roommate out and have my wicked way with you"

"I wish"

"But a couple of friends asked me if I wanted to hang with them, and by asked I mean threatened because they say I've been AWOL the past month"

"Oh cool" Maya answered a little disappointed that she wouldn't see him "I guess we can hang out on Sunday if you want"

"No no Maya!" he answered quickly "I want you to hang out with us" Maya was glad that Josh wasn't there because the smile that lit up her face as soon as he informed her of his intentions to introduce her to his friends, was just plain embarrassing.

"Oh, okay, cool" she answered calmly "What's the plan?"

"Well you and I could grab dinner and maybe actually spend some time alone for once and then meet the crew at the lounge for beer and pool"

"You do realize that'll kick your ass at pool right?"

"I look forward to it"

As much as she missed Josh, the avalanche of work and pop quizzes her teachers had decided to create the next few days helped make the week go by a little faster and before she knew it she was stood in her mother's restaurant, waiting for the Mathews clan to arrive and pulling at her purple flared dress hoping the Josh would like the way she looked.

"Will you stop" her mother said as she set the appetizers on the table "you look beautiful" Maya had spent a good two hours making sure she had the right accessories on her knee length dress, that her hair curled perfectly around her shoulders and that her makeup was perfectly natural. She didn't just want to look good for Josh; she wanted to look good for his family. Despite having known the Mathews for so long and knowing that they approved of her relationship with Josh, loving her as if she was one of their own, Maya still wanted to impress them. They wouldn't care what she looked like, but she still wanted to prove to them that she really did love Josh.

"Oh my goodness Maya" Amy said as she arrived and immediately ran to hug the young girl "you look so beautiful"

"Thanks Mr. Mathews"

"I just hope my son is smart enough to recognize how lucky he is" Allen added joining his wife

"I think I'm the lucky one"

"I'm not late am I?" an older man asked as he poked his head in the door.

"Uncle Jack!" she yelled and ran over to hug him, smiling from ear to ear "it's been so long"

"Way to long kiddo. Now let me get a look at you. Yep you're growing up way to fast. Stop it" he joked.

"I thought you couldn't make it"

"Little surprise your mom and I planned for Shawn"

"Hs's going to be so happy"

"Mr. and Mrs. Mathews, it's good to see you"

"You too Jack"

"Hey Maya" Riley said coming through the door with her father "you look great"

"You too peaches" she answered as the young girl went to great her grandparents.

"Topanga and Augie will be here in ten minutes they got held up at the dentist's office" Cory hugged his parents "he bit the poor nurse"

"Then he's just as feisty as his father"

"Jack!" he cried, clearly happy to see him, "How are you?"

"I'm okay, working away in LA"

"Not tempted to move to the city?"

"I don't know I love it out there but I feel like I'm missing everything. I mean when did Maya stop being the cute little fifth teen year old I left?"

"Well if you moved here Uncle Jack you could be here for the new one on the way"

"Are you excited to have a little brother? It's not all it's cracked up to be you know? One day you might have a snarky little niece to deal with"

"I can't wait to meet the little kid"

"Sorry I'm late my Phys class went on forev…" Josh was rushing through the door but stopped in his tracks as soon as he laid his eyes on Maya. "Oh my God you look so… You're… You look beautiful Maya" he leaned in and kissed her cheek, completely dumbfounded by her beauty.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"Oh my baby is so sweet" Amy joked.

"Hey Jack" he shook the older man's hand.

"When did this happen?" he motioned between the two "Shawn must be so happy" he added, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"He hasn't killed me yet so…"

"And what about you Cory? How are you just fine with this? I mean I get that he's your brother but Maya is just as good as your daughter. How have you not murdered him yet?"

"I haven't ruled it out yet"

"Guys this is the twenty first century" Josh intervened "Maya can make her own decisions"

"Thanks babe"

"As if you're not happy?" Allen asked "this is your dream Cory, if Josh and Maya get married the hunters and the Mathews will officially be related"

"Yay! A wedding" Riley clapped her hands.

"Again Riles you're just a little bit ahead of us"

"Not too far ahead I hope" Amy added.

"Mom" Josh groaned.

"What? It's been so long since we had a wedding and just think how beautiful Maya could look in my veil"

"I'm so sorry" he said to Maya.

"Just let me know if you need my mother's ring" Katie joked.

"Oh my God" Maya buried her face in Josh's shoulder.

"You should be happy" Topanga walked through the door holding Augie's hand "no one was this enthusiastic when Cory and I got engaged"

"Yes well you'll just have to hold off on that enthusiasm for a while" Josh pulled Maya even tighter into his side.

"You're cute" Amy added "but believe me a mother knows these things"

"Anyone here?" Shawn asked as he finally arrived "Jack what are you doing here?" he ran to hug his brother.

"You're wife insisted I come. Wouldn't take no for an answer"

"I just wanted to make you happy"

"I will always be happy as long as I've got my two girls"

"What about my little nephew?" jack asked.

"My little man too of course" Shawn rubbed his wife's belly affectionately.

Dinner of course was delicious but it wasn't the meal or the presents that made the night special for Shawn it was being surrounded by the people he loved and watching as his surrogate family accepted and loved his new family as if they were their own. Nothing in this world made Shawn happier than watching Maya smile, and seeing her next to Josh happiness evident in her eyes, he finally started to accept that maybe her growing up wouldn't be so difficult.

"Give a speech birthday boy" Cory shouted over everyone's voices.

"Okay" Shawn said standing up "I don't really know what to say other than thank you all for being here. You know Josh when you were born they wouldn't let me see you because I wasn't family but your dad told them I was. Standing here surrounded by all of you I really do feel like a family. Of course I never would have guessed that that cute little kid could actually be the person that could officially make us family but titles don't make a family love does" Everyone clapped.

"Wow Shawn that was beautiful"

"Yes well as we're surrounded by family my beautiful wife and I would like to talk to you about something. Even though we already have a daughter that we love, we're both really excited to greet our baby boy into the world. It goes without saying that, Cory; we want you and Topanga to be the godparents"

"We would love to" Topanga answered.

"Yeah well we also wanted to talk to you Allen" Katie added much to the surprise of everyone.

"I loved my dad" Shawn continued "but it was you that really taught me how to be a man, you took me in, treated me like one of your own of your kids"

"We love you Shawn, it was no trouble" Amy quickly answered.

"It was and that's why, if it's okay with you Allen, we would really love to name the little man after you"

"Oh wow I don't know what to say" the older Mathews got up teary eyed and hugged Shawn "I'm so touched"

"Little Allen" Maya Smiled.

"Little AJ" her mother corrected "Allen Jack" she looked at her brother in-law.

"AJ, that's really sweet" Topanga smiled as Josh held up his glass.

"To Shawn and little AJ" he said as everyone followed him.

"Speaking of kids, Riley we're having dinner with your grandparents tomorrow so we need you to watch Augie"

"Mom I can't I'm hanging out with Maya and Josh, we were going to go to that new pizza joint"

"Really?" she raised her eyebrow in disbelief "you're going on a date with Maya and Josh?"

"It may be possible that Lucas will also be there"

"More reason for you to watch Augie then" Cory said.

"I have tomorrow off I can watch him, don't worry Riley" Katie said.

"I liked that kid Lucas, I'm happy about this" Topanga smiled

"Well I'm not" Cory interrupted "and how in hell did they convince you to go on a double date with your niece?"

"I does what she wants" he pointed at Maya.

"As you should" she smiled at her boyfriend.

"You're so cute together" Riley awed.

"We know" Josh joked "so are we meeting you at the restraint tomorrow? That way Lucas can pick you up"

"Okay cool I'll just text him" noticing that his girlfriend was about to speak Josh quickly intervened.

"We've been over this Maya, yes I'm going to pick you up and no it doesn't bother me I like doing it and yes I do know that you're capable of taking care of yourself but believe it or not I like spending time with you"

"Okay" she laughed.

"You have to admit Shawn" Katie said "no matter how much you hate seeing Maya with anyone, she picked a good one"

"Yeah I know" he conceded "but that doesn't mean I will ever leave you alone which is why you will be staying with the Mathews while we go on the spa weekend you kids got us"

"When is it?"

"In three weeks"

"We can't we're going to visit my parents for their fiftieth anniversary, we'll be gone all weekend" Topanga said.

"What? Mom we have regionals that weekend I can't miss it coach will kill me"

"I know sweetie we didn't book you a flight we figured you could stay with Shawn and Katie"

"It's fine we'll just give it a miss" Katie said.

"Yeah right" Topanaga said "you know just as well as I do that you'll need all the rest you can get before the baby comes"

"Seriously?" Amy said "Maya and Riley will be at college in a few months, they're old enough to stay home alone"

"Yeah" Maya said "and besides Riley can stay at ours and that way we can keep each other company"

"Fine" Shawn conceded "but I'll be calling to check up on you and I don't want the boys over" he added before leaving to go to the restroom.

"Don't worry sweetie" Katie added once her husband was out of earshot "you're an adult have Josh over if you want just don't do anything stupid and call if you get into any trouble at all"

"I know mom, thanks"

"He loves you that's why he acts that way but he trusts you, both of you"

As she lay in bed that night Maya couldn't help but smile at how well the night had gone, it wasn't often that she got to spend a relaxed evening with all the people she loved, especially not after everything that happened with Lilly but tonight was perfect. Shawn was happy, Riley was distracted from everything at school and she got to spend the entire time with Josh. All in all, the night was perfect.

 **So that's chapter six, I hope you liked it. Sorry but I probably won't be updating this week but don't worry this story is not over and I have not abandoned it. As always please review and let me know what you thought, even if you thought it was horrible.**


	7. Chapter 7

To say Maya's day had been dreadful would be an understatement of epic proportions, first she slept in and ended up getting detention for being late to Biology, and then some moronic freshman spilt his soup on her and as if that wasn't enough the only other person in detention that day was Missy Bradford who insisted on spending the entire hour insulting not only her, but Riley, the Mathews and pretty much everybody else she knew. So yes, when Josh arrived at her door at seven thirty she couldn't have been happier but apparently not even the relief and happiness of seeing Josh could mask the toll her horrible day had taken on her and her boyfriend was not oblivious to this.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked after leaning in for a quick kiss and taking her hand as they made their way towards the restaurant.

"Nothing, I'm just having one of those days but I have higher hopes for the night"

"What happened?"

"Traffic, horrible teachers and bitchy high school girls not to mention the klutz that spilt his lunch on me. I feel so icky; no amount of shampoo in the world could help"

"Well you don't look it, you look stunning"

"I'm starting to think you would say that even if I showed up in a potato sack"

"That's because you would look beautiful in anything, even a potato sack"

"See; ten minutes and you're already making me feel better. How was your day?"

"Good I got a new lab partner, Leslie, she's so much better than the last guy. He was such a moron and I really need a good grade"

"And the new girls smart?"

"Yeah I definitely think we'll be getting a good grade"

"And pretty?"

"I don't know, I guess but I only have eyes for one girl"

"Oh really? She must be pretty great to have snagged a guy like you"

"Yeah she is and she's smart and she's funny. I don't really know what she's doing with a nobody like me"

"I think I might have a pretty good idea why" she leaned up and gave him the kiss she had been wanting to since she first saw him, throwing in every single emotion she had for him and trying to thank him for just being the great guy that he was. But of course, as was the habit with the young couple, they were quickly interrupted.

"Gross guys get a room" Riley said as she walked up with Lucas.

"Hey man, how are you?" Lucas shook the other young man's hand. "It's been a long time"

"Sure has howdy"

"Oh god! You really are dating Maya"

"Sure am Bucky Mc BoingBoing" he joked "do I have permission to use that?" he quickly added to Maya.

"Of course babe, what is mine is yours"

"Oh God let's just sit and eat before I puke"

"I thought you would be happy for them" Lucas said as he sat next to riley in front of the other young couple.

"I am I'm really happy, I just don't want to see it. I can't believe you're actually dating"

"Really? I kind of saw it coming?"

"What?" Josh asked "how?"

"Dude you were super obvious"

"Really? Because I didn't pick up on it" Maya said surprised.

"Need I remind you of how you interrogated me when I set her up with my buddy Billy?"

"What?" Maya laughed.

"Dude!" Josh yelled "you're totally breaking the bro-code"

"Oh come on! All the little looks? You practically murdered her prom date last year with that death glare. Not to mention how you were looking at her when you picked her up"

"It was pretty awkward now that I think about it Uncle Josh"

"Yeah then maybe you shouldn't have forced me to be your chauffer"

"It was either you or Shawn or Cory"

"You probably made the right choice then"

"Speaking of my dad and Shawn, we're totally throwing a party when they leave town right?"

"As if Zay would let us waste the opportunity"

"Am I invited?" Josh asked Maya flirtatiously.

"Definitely, you're invited to the after party too" she answered equally as flirtatious.

"Seriously guys this is gross"

"You're the one that wanted to go on a double date, I was against this idea from the very beginning" and there it was, by acknowledging that this was indeed a date, tension filled the air and the situation quickly became awkward.

"I'm glad you did" Lucas grabbed Riley's hand in an attempt to save the situation "otherwise I wouldn't be out with the most beautiful girl in school"

"Second most beautiful" Josh corrected as he wrapped his arm around Maya's shoulders.

"Jeez, thanks Josh"

"Sorry Riley you're not my number one girl anymore"

"Thanks babe" Maya gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"See she kisses me"

"Yeah and as we know her kisses are like… what was it? Summer rain?"

"Oh you suck! You can't use something I said when I was drugged against me. Not cool Riley"

"Oh yes I can, you and I both know no one will ever let you live that down. Back me up here guys"

"Sorry babe but I'm with Riley"

"You're hardly one to talk" Lucas interjected "need I remind you that you used to call him uncle boing"

"No!" she groaned "seriously no more of the boing thing, it's dead now"

"Don't be embarrassed babe it worked; besides I thought you were in it for the long game"

"Obviously I am but I would rather not be reminded of how much of a lunatic I was"

"Maybe but you were a cute lunatic"

"See this I like" Riley said "this is cute"

"How's school been? Maya told me what was going on with that little bratty friend of yours"

"It's okay but practice has been really awkward. I guess Missy thought the other girls would freeze me out like she is but they aren't. I think they're all kind of tired of her drama"

"Probably, I mean people just want to enjoy their senior year, I know I did. This is the last time you'll all be together"

"I know, at least we'll all still be in the city but I don't know what I'll do without Zay and Farkle"

"You'll make new friends I promise" Josh assured "college is amazing and for the first time in your life you'll actually be surrounded by people who have things in common with you. It's a completely different world. Have you decided yet Riley?"

"No but I have to give an answer next month. I really don't want to talk about it I get enough of that at home, I just want to relax"

"Okay then are you guys excited for the big game?"

"Yeah especially now that I know we're throwing the victory party"

"Now this is something I don't want to talk about" Lucas said "it's are last shot at a title before we graduate and coach has really been pressuring me plus my dad's coming out from Texas just to watch. The man couldn't care less about my birthday but give him a football game and he gets the first plane"

"At least your dad sees you Lucas" Maya consoled "I'm lucky if I get a phone call once a month, I don't even think my sisters know I exist"

"Maybe you should go see them" Josh said "they would probably love having a big sister and it's not their fault you dad bailed"

"I know but I just don't want anything to do with him. I have Shawn now and if one day the twins want to get to know me I'm there but for now…"

"Okay just know that I'll be here for you know matter what"

"Me too" Riley smiled "and that goes for you too Lucas"

"Thanks"

As she walked home with Lucas, Riley couldn't help but smile at how well the evening had gone. It was as if nothing had changed, they were fourteen again and head over heels for one another. Even after all the pain they had both suffered, and the loss of innocence that inevitably came with growing up, they still fit together perfectly. This was how it was supposed to be, easy, not forced like it was with Todd or awkward like it had been with Jeremy.

"I kind of wish you lived further away" Lucas said as they approached her front door.

"Me too but you know if you asked me out on a second date we could hang out again, we could even go alone this time"

"I had a lot of fun tonight Riley do you maybe want to go to a movie or something tomorrow"

"I had fun too and yes I would love that"

"I know it's not as romantic as the subway but would it be okay if I kissed you goodnight"

"It would be more than okay" she whispered before leaning up and kissing him. Just like it had five years earlier on the subway cart, Lucas's heart jumped up his throat. How could someone as sweet as Riley make him feel something as fierce as this? Riley's reaction was similar, she never would have imagined that even after all these years the boy could still do this too her. But unfortunately, like all good things, the kiss came to an end.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight"

"Cool"

Maya could honestly say that she had never in her life been as nervous as she was right now, dinner with josh had gone great, just like things always did when she was with him, but now that she was walking across campus with him the nerves had finally begun to set in. what if they didn't like her? What if they thought she was just some stupid kid? What if she just ended up embarrassing herself?

"Maya" Josh started just before they entered the student lounge, of course he always knew what she was thinking, "don't be nervous; I like you so they'll like you too"

"Okay just don't hate me if I end up embarrassing you"

"First of all you're Maya freaking Hart; you're like the coolest person on the planet if anything I'm going to embarrass you. Secondly, I could never hate you now come on"

"okay"

"Hey guys" Josh greeted a bunch of people sitting around couches drinking beer and laughing. "This is Maya and Maya this is Dylan, that's Maria, that's Hannah, that's Simon and I think you know Drew"

"Dude I thought you were dead" she joked echoing the sorority girls words from that night.

"Yeah I am" he laughed "you know I was rooting for you blondie, you want a beer?"

"Yeah thanks"

"So Maya" a blonde girl Josh had introduced as Hannah said "Josh said you'll be coming here next year. Does that mean we'll actually get to see him because he's been AWOL since you started dating?"

"Eh! I might let him go occasionally" she joked.

"Cut me some slack guys I mean I did have an operation that saved a three year old girl's life and then I got slammed by that stupid paper in Mc. Allister's class"

"Whatever dude but it would be nice to see your face occasionally"

"Hey you saw me in the hospital"

"An hour in which he proceeded tell us how perfect you are Maya" the redhead named Dylan joked. "but seriously are you excited to start in the fall?"

"That's the understatement of the century; I am so over High School"

"Everyone feels that way in senior year" Drew said.

"I told you so babe. Didn't you take Technical drawing freshman year Hannah?"

"Yeah with Roberts"

"I'm taking that class now for my AP Art credits" Maya said "I love her"

"She's incredible plus if you take technique 2 you'll have her in sophomore year. Do you know what you want to major in?"

"Yeah I'm declaring right away, architecture"

"Well I'm a structural engineer major so you'll take a bunch of the same classes as me. If you want I can send you all my notes, I'm kind of a neat freak so I have everything"

"Oh my God yes, thanks. That's so nice"

"It's cool but you can help me with my drawing because it is not my forte and Josh told me you're like seriously talented"

"I'm okay I guess. I like to paint in my free time"

"You're better than okay babe, she actually designed and painted that symbol " Josh said pointing at the complex tribal looking sign she had spray painted on her black shirt"

"What?" Maria asked excitedly "that's incredible. How did you do that?"

"I don't know my aunt gave me the shirt and it just looked so plain and boring. Sometimes I like messing my clothes up"

"Messing them up?" Hannah asked "girl that totally looks professional I can't believe you did that"

"It's my little sister's birthday next month do you think you could do one for her. I have no idea what to get her she's such a freakin hipster she'd hate anything store bought" Simon asked "I'll pay you"

"Don't be silly I'd be happy to do it just bring me one of her old shirts and I'll have it for you the next day"

"If he's getting one I want one too" Hannah said.

"Yeah could you make one for guys?" Dylan asked.

"Okay guys" Josh intervened "why don't we play some pool before you enslave my girlfriend"

"Good idea" Maria said.

"Yeah I'm ready to kick some serious butt" Dylan joked.

"Oh really? Are you willing to put your money where your mouth is?" Maya asked.

"I think that sounds like a challenge"

"It is"

"Okay we'll play doubles, drew and I against you and Josh. Loser has to pay for more beer"

"You do realize that neither Maya nor I can buy beer dude? Two months to go still"

"Okay well you can pay and someone will go"

"Believe me" Maya said cockily "we won't be paying"

The game inevitably finished twenty minutes later with Josh and Maya's victory over the other two boys much to their displeasure. Why had she been nervous? Of course Josh's friends were cool.

"Okay" Maria said "if you're going to wipe that cocky smirk off Drew's face then we need you around all the time"

"I have never known a girl that could shoot pool like that" Drew said.

"Wow that's not sexist" Simon said sarcastically.

"Right on bro" Hannah high fived him.

"Her step dad's epic at pool, he's been grooming her for years"

"Whatever, my patriarchal male ego is too hurt to go shopping so here's thirty bucks one of you can go for beer and snacks"

"Wow pretending to be sexist to get out of something" Josh said "that's a new level of lazy dude"

"I can't believe you know words that big Drew" Maria joked "good boy"

"Come on" Hannah conceded "Maria and I will go. You want to come with Maya?"

"Sure it'll give you time so that patriarchal male ego of yours can heal" she joked with Drew.

Evidently the minimart was actually quite close to the student lounge, though Maya did greatly enjoy the ten minute walk getting to know and joking with the girls who it turns out, she actually had quite a lot in common with.

"But seriously you have to come up to the Hamptons with us for the first week of the su-" Maria quickly stopped speaking when she heard one of the boy's undeniably mention Maya's name. She motioned for the other girls to hush and they started listening.

"Seriously dud Maya's awesome" Hannah smiled at Maya upon hearing Simon's words.

"Yeah dude and if she keeps playing pool like that you should marry her because god knows your ass needs help"

"She's awesome at poker too" Josh bragged.

"She must be awesome at quite a few things to have you wrapped around her finger like that" Drew joked as Maya's face turned several shades redder.

"Shut up dude! I'm not going to talk about her like that"

"Please you're telling me you don't love hitting that dude you waited four years for her to be legal"

"Drew we're not all jack asses like you" Simon defended.

"And not that it's any of your business but I'm not "hitting that" as you so eloquently put it"

"Seriously? You've been dating for a month"

"Call me cheesy but I want it to be special. She's not some random girl you know?"

"Wow" Drew said "I've never seen you like this"

"Yeah dude" Dylan added "you must really like her"

"I don't like her; I love her" Maya's heart jumped right out of her chest. She wasn't angry, that's what friends were for, she spoke to Riley about her and Josh's intimate life she was just embarrassed. But no matter how embarrassed she was about hearing Josh talk to his friends about their sex life, or lack thereof, she couldn't have been happier in that moment. If Josh confessed his feelings to his friends, he was telling the truth.

"Go to the bathroom and calm down a little" Maria said "you look like a Babybel wrapper"

"Don't worry" Hannah whispered "we'll cover for you"

"Thanks"

The rest of the night went incredibly well and as she and josh made their way to her apartment Maya couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. The entire way she smiled and laughed with Josh feeling happier than she had in a long while.

"So did you like them?"

"Of course I did, they're really cool"

"Even though Drew's kind of an idiot"

"He's a loveable idiot and by the way Hannah and Simon have the hots for one another you need to do something about that"

"What? Did Hannah say that?"

"No but it's super obvious; you just can't see it because you're used to seeing them in a group of friends. Trust me they like each other"

"I have to say I'm really happy that you didn't freak out and dump me"

"What are you talking about babe? It was just hanging out with your friends"

"Not that. I'm not stupid Maya, when the girls came back with the beer they were grinning like morons. You heard what I said"

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did. I wanted to wait until the perfect moment to say this but Maya, I love you"

"I love you too" she whispered before leaning up and engaging him in a kiss. Before things got too carried away Maya pulled away. "We should take this upstairs"

"What about your parents?"

"They're dropping Jack off at the airport; we have a least an hour"

As it were they didn't have an hour they had twenty minutes and needless to say Shawn was not happy when he walked in to find his baby girl making out with her boyfriend on the couch.

"Daddy!" she yelled pushing Josh of her, a loud bang sounded as he hit the floor "did Uncle Jack make his flight okay?"

"You" he pointed angrily at Josh "get out before I kill you"

"Relax baby" Katie told her husband "they're adults and they were just kissing"

"I still don't want to see it"

"We'll go somewhere else next time" Maya tried.

"There won't be a next time because you're never leaving the house again"

"Shawn seriously calm down" Katie tried.

"I don't want too"

"Shawn you know me, you practically helped raise me; I'm a good a good guy and I love Maya, a lot. I'll take good care of her I promise"

"You make it really difficult to hate you"

"I try my best"

"Do you two want to join us for ice-cream?" he asked more relaxed but with a hint of hostility. "Your mother had a craving so we stopped at that place you like on Broadway"

"What do you say?" she asked Josh.

"I could stay for a little while longer." He answered as they all walked over to the kitchen island and sat down. "So Mrs. Hunter how are you feeling? Only four months to go right?"

"Call me Katie please just because your dating my daughter doesn't mean I'm any scarier"

"Really because I used to love hanging out with Shawn and now just the mention of his name makes me nervous"

"As it should Josh" Shawn joked "I know I'm giving you a hard time but I am really happy for you "

"Thanks" a half an hour later it was time to retire to bed and Josh quickly bade the family goodbye leaning in to quickly kiss Maya on the cheek, knowing Shawn would probably kill him if he chanced anything else.

"Wait I'll go with you, I have to go buy some chorizo from the corner store otherwise Katie will wake me at five AM to go"

"Hey!" she said indignantly "you try turning food into a person. Stop complaining"

"For you I would go to the end of the world my dear" he said as he and Josh made their way to the door.

"Bye, I'll call you tomorrow Maya"

"I'll be back in ten minutes is there anything else you need?"

"Pickles"

"Okay honey"

"So I'm guessing you're really coming because you want to give me the intimidating father talk; Cory beat you to it"

"I just want to talk Josh. I know you like Maya-"

"I love her Shawn, she makes me really happy and I think I make her happy too"

"You do and that's why I really am glad you two got together but I want to make sure you understand that you're either all in or you stop now because she can't take more heartbreak josh"

"You know how Maya has that really annoying habit where she sucks her teeth when she's focusing on something?"

"Yeah"

"I even love that. I don't think you understand just how much I love her and I would never ever hurt her Shawn. I'm not a leaver I'm all in"

"That's good to hear kid"

 **Chapter seven, hope you liked because honestly it was one of my favorites to write. As always please leave a review** **J**


	8. Chapter 8

The next weekend Maya found herself hanging out with Josh and his friends on campus again. She could really get used to this; Josh's friends had no judgement and no drama. The struggle Maya often found with High School was how easily her classmates seemed to get swept up in immature drama, but Josh's friends being a few years older than her; had already been through that stage in their lives and were over it.

"It's so nice having another girl around" Hannah said "I can't wait to have you here full time Maya"

"I second that" Josh kissed her temple.

"You know" Simon started "in a few weeks there's going to be this really cool exposition in a gallery in Brooklyn. Its underground sculptors that only use recycled materials. I was thinking I was going to hit it if anyone is down"

"That sounds so cool, when is it?" Maya asked.

"Two weeks from now"

"Damn I can't! I'm throwing a stupid party"

"Hold up" Drew yelled seriously "you're throwing a party and we aren't invited"

"You want to hang out with a bunch of High School seniors getting wasted after a football game?"

"If there's alcohol I'm in" Dylan joked.

"Me too." Maria high fived him.

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you. That being said if you guys come I might actually like more than four people at my own damn party"

"We could still go to the gallery on Friday" Simon suggested.

"I'm in" Dylan said.

"Me too" the other two girls agreed.

"Drew and I have to present our paper to Mc Allister sorry but I'll meet you at yours after babe if you want"

"I definitely want but your niece might feel differently"

"Eh! She'll get over it"

"Maybe she'll invite Lucas"

"Maybe I'll kick his ass"

"What? So I can have my boyfriend over but she can't?"

"Pretty much"

"Doesn't it freak your niece out that you're dating her best friend?" Dylan laughed.

"Kind of but I think it freaks my brother out more"

"But what if you want to like talk her?" Hannah asked "about you know, him"

"We just avoid referring to him by name"

"You talk to Riley about me?"

"Of course she is my best friend. You're not seriously angry about that are you? You talk about me to these guys"

"No I'm not angry I'm just kind of freaked out. Do you go into detail?"

"I don't know, not really, sometimes…"

"I will never be able to look her in the eye again" he laughed.

"Would you feel better if I told you about Lucas's techniques?" she smirked.

"If by better you mean nauseated."

"I'm just kidding babe"

"That is not something to be joked about, that is something that makes me want to murder Sundance"

"Speaking of your niece" Maya said after hearing her phone ring "that's probably her freaking out about what to wear on her date tonight" As soon as she picked up she heard the sound she hated more than anything else in the entire world; Riley's quiet sobbing. She immediately went into big sister mode and her heart, and world, stopped for Riley. "Riley are you crying? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Maya" she sobbed.

"Riley's crying?" Josh asked, getting up as the worry reached his eyes. "What happened?"

"Riley baby you have to tell me what happened? Where are you sweetie?"

"I'm in the girls' locker room" she cried "I was just getting changed and Missy and Ashley came at me out of nowhere"

"What? Are you hurt? I'll be there in ten minutes okay?"

"No I'm not hurt but could you come and get me?" she cried.

"Of course, Josh is coming too don't worry sweetie just stay there we'll be right over"

"Okay" she sobbed and hung up.

"She's at school; Missy came at her after cheer practice. We have to go"

Ten minutes later they stood outside john Quincy Adam's locker room and Maya's heart broke for the second time that day when she opened the door to hear her best friend crying. The real pain, however, came when she looked down on the floor and saw several strands of unmistakable brown hair lying on the tile floor.

"Oh no" Josh sighed.

"Riley sweetie" Maya pushed a cubicle door open to find the young girl cradled on the floor sobbing. "Thank God you're okay"

"If you call this okay" she sniffed.

"We'll report this Riley" Josh assured "she won't come anywhere near you ever again"

"Yeah and meanwhile I can walk around like a freak"

"It's not bad sweetie I promise" she went on "look she didn't cut above the shoulders"

"I didn't exactly give her a chance to. I think I might have broken her nose"

"Good girl. You'll still have long hair in fact it'll probably look better. A new hairdo to start college"

"What's Lucas going to say?"

"You're an idiot if you think that boy cares about your hair. He likes you Riley not your hair. Josh my locker is just around the corner, number 448, the combination is your dad's birthday. Could you bring me my scissors?"

"Of course babe" not five minutes later Josh returned holding Maya's scissors for art class and a box of tissues for Riley.

"Okay sweetie, come on stand up. I'm going to even it out for you and you'll see how good it's going to look short"

"You realize I'm trusting you with the fate of my hair? I must really love you"

"Or you just know how kick ass I am at art and know I'm capable of cutting a straight line"

"That too" she joked.

"Riley have you thought about what you want to do?" Josh asked as his girlfriend began to cut "Do you want to bring this to the police or just handle with the school?"

"I don't know"

"Maybe you should just talk to Cory first but know that no matter what Maya and I are here for you"

"Always" Maya assured. "Go look at your new hair. I told you it looks awesome"

Looking in the mirror of the girls locker-room Riley could not deny that her new hair, that just barley past her shoulders, did look awesome. She was still sad at the traumatizing and humiliating way that she lost her long locks but she was a positive girl and could always find a way to look on the Brightside.

"Thanks guys, for everything" she hugged them. "Will you come with me when I tell mom and dad? I feel kind of embarrassed."

"Of course we will peaches but you have nothing to be embarrassed about"

"Yeah look at it this way Riley. First you make up with Maya and now you cut your hair. You're literally going back to your routes. Too soon?" he asked after neither girl laughed.

"Yes" they answered in unison.

The walk to the Mathews' was quiet with each of the thinking over what had happened. Unsurprisingly, it was Riley who was best handling her rage. Maya was dreaming of ways to kill Missy; Josh, recognizing that it would in no way be justifiable for him to avenge his niece, was trying to think of any and all ways to calm himself down.

"Riley sweetie" Topanga smiled as the three walked through the door "did you go to the salon? I love your new look, you look so grown up"

"Yeah honey it looks really pretty" Cory added "What brought this on?"

"Umm…" Riley tried "It's kind of a long story. Can I talk to you guys?" The conversation lasted over an hour, with Riley shedding tears as she told her parents not only of how Missy had been treating her this last week, but of how she had been treating her all year.

"Riley sweetie why didn't you tell us?" her mother asked.

"I don't know I guess I was embarrassed. I'm eighteen now I have to start fighting my own fights"

"That's what we're here for" josh said "to help with your battles"

"The school has a no tolerance for physical assaults. Both Missy and Ashley will be expelled but I'm going to pass this matter on to vice Principal Adams. That way no one can accuse me of favoritism"

"Is that what you want? For them to be expelled" Maya asked "you know Columbia will probably revoke her acceptance. You won't have to worry about her next year"

"She's fourth generation plus her grandpa's a senator. They'll just make a call. How else would she have gotten in with her grades? But yes that's what I want. I don't want revenge I just want to enjoy the rest of high school"

"Okay then I'm going to call Henley and schedule a meeting with Missy and her family first thing Monday morning"

"Thank you daddy"

"It's fine honey I just wish you had of told us before this"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Don't be it's our fault" Topanga said "We had no idea things were this bad. We should have known"

"I hid it from you. I'm sorry"

"Well at least now you have Maya and the boys" Josh said.

"You always will" Maya added.

"Thanks guys" their sentimental moment was ruined by an intruder who announced themselves with the doorbell. "Oh no it's Lucas! I forgot about my date with him" Riley screamed looking down at her cheer uniform.

"It's cool I texted him about what happened" Maya said "he's probably just worried about you" she got up to open the door and was proven right. Not wasting a single second, Lucas rushed over to Riley to make sure that she was alright.

"Oh my god! Are you okay" he hugged her "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you"

"It's fine Lucas you can't protect me from everything"

"I can try. How do you feel?"

"Okay, Maya evened my hair but I kind of miss it"

"Well I love it"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better"

"No I'm not besides it reminds me of how brave my girlfriends is"

"Girlfriend?" she raised her eyebrow in question.

"Well" he scratched the back of his neck "I mean if you want to…"

"I want to" she smiled.

"Good, how's about we order Chinese and watch a movie here?"

"I'd like that why don't you order while I change out of my uniform"

"Cool. Do you guys want to join us?" he then asked the other couple.

"Sounds good to me. What do you think babe?"

"I'm in"

Needless to say all four of them were fast asleep long before Shawn and Cory walked through the door several hours later. In fact, both men were so entranced by their little angels' sleeping faces neither of them seemed to mind too much that they were both wrapped securely in their respective boyfriends' arms.

"How is she?" Shawn asked his best friend.

"Josh texted me that she was okay"

"And how are you?"

"You spend your entire life trying to protect them, and then something like this happens and you just feel so useless"

"I get it really but there was nothing you could do. All you can do is be there for her"

"She didn't come to me"

"Well she has Maya when she can't"

"And Maya has her"

"Exactly"

"And me" Josh whispered walking over and joining the older men at the kitchen table "they'll both be fine, they're real troopers"

"You know Josh" Shawn started "we've both been really hard on you since you started seeing Maya, but I want to thank you for taking care of my baby. I couldn't think of a better guy for her"

"Wow Shawn, thanks. That means a lot"

"Just don't break my baby's heart"

"I won't I really do love her"

"Josh you're twenty you don't know what love is" said Cory.

"Said the guy who got engaged at eighteen"

"That was different, you don't really know Maya"

"But I do, how long did it take the two of you to get through her walls? I didn't have to because I see right through them, just like she's through mine"

"Wow I guess you're really not little anymore"

"And neither is she. We know what we feel"

"I got to say I never saw this coming"

"I did" Shawn sighed "I hate to admit it but you're kind of perfect for one another"

"Come on there's no way you knew" his best friend challenged him.

"You didn't see them on that trip we took upstate. You looked terrified kid"

"I was seventeen and falling for a girl that was three years younger than me, cut me some slack"

"How did you manage to fall for a prepubescent girl?" Cory asked "didn't it creep you out?"

"No it scared me. What was I supposed to do? The only person in the world that actually got me was a kid! So I backed off but I just couldn't forget her and then when I saw her at the wedding my heart just dropped and I knew; there was nothing I could do. I was in love with her"

"You know I heard you grilled that Billy kid she took to the wedding" Shawn laughed.

"Seriously that Lucas really needs to learn the bro code"

"You want a beer?" Cory asked.

"Giving your under aged brother alcohol" Josh teased as he reached his hand out "what kind of a brother are you?"

"As if you don't drink? Besides you'll be twenty one in three weeks"

"Maya drinks doesn't she?" Shawn asked.

"I plead the fifth" Josh tried.

"Is she at least responsible?"

"Of course she is"

"Please tell me Riley doesn't" Cory begged.

"He's my future father in-law I want to get in his good books; I owe you nothing so I will not be ratting out my niece"

"I bet they're just like us" Shawn laughed "Maya's drinking scotch while Riley gets drunk off one beer"

"That was one time! They think we don't know they're going to throw a party while we're gone"

"Have we taught them nothing? We were kings, they can't pull one over on us"

"We promise to clean up" Josh said "I think they both kind of need it. Especially after what happened today"

"Just don't let it get too out of control"

"Of course not, I'll be sober I promise"

"Are we supposed to be happy that you'll be corrupting our daughters?"

"I'm not corrupting them" he defended "I'm over seeing their corruption and making sure they don't do anything stupid"

"We know Josh" Shawn assured "and we're really happy they have you to go to"

"So when can we expect the wedding?"

"I'm not ready for this yet" Shawn groaned "baby steps, please don't be Cory and Topanga? I'd like to see my baby graduate before I walk her down the aisle"

"Yeah, don't worry I'm not ready either, not by a long shot"

"Mom will be so disappointed. I swear when we had dinner with her last week she had the entire ceremony planned"

"Jesus let us graduate first"

"Agreed" said Shawn. "How's med school by the way?"

"Hard but worth it and I'm doing really well so far so hopefully I'll get an internship when I graduate"

"What I'm hearing is that I can count on you to deliver AJ when the time comes"

"Yeah right. I want a surgical residency not a gynecological one"

"Good to know. I take it you'll both be spending the night"

"Unless you have something to say about it…"

"Well I don't think there's any way I'm moving those two from the couch so you'll have to take Riley's room"

"Is that ok with you?" Josh looked at Shawn.

"Provided it's okay with Maya yes. And provided the door stays open the whole night" He later added as an afterthought as he looked at his best friend for assurance.

"Of course" Josh answered first "Shawn you do know that I would never push Maya to…? What I mean is that I would never let her waste… I'm not doing this right at all"

"Yes you are" Shawn answered "and I do Josh, I do know that"

"Good"

"I was serious before Josh, you have my blessing. I know I'm really hard on you but I just want to protect her"

"Not from me"

"My head knows that but in my heart I'm still a dad"

"What are you guys doing?" Maya asked as she approached rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Nothing" Josh answered pulling her onto his lap "just talking"

"How's my little girl?" Cory asked.

"Okay, better now that she's seen Lucas"

"What about the other one?"

"I'm great. I have my three favorite men here. What else could I ask for?"

"A beer?" Josh joked.

"Yeah, like that'll happen"

"Don't tell your mom" Shawn said as he passed her a cold bottle.

"Or Riley" Cory added "I don't want you guys giving her any ideas"

"So is ignorance really bliss?" Shawn mocked.

"Yes I'm very happy in my denial"

"Will you also be ignoring the fact that she and Howdy are now exclusive?" Josh asked in an attempt to rile up his brother.

"No believe it or not I actually like Lucas; especially after she dated Todd. I swear that kid is in my office more than I am."

"Wow" Shawn said suddenly "it's already one am! Where did the time go? I better get back to Katie. She usually wakes up craving something at this time."

"I think I'll spend the night here if that's okay with you Cory"

"We already talked about it babe" Josh laughed awkwardly "we're both staying" Maya looked at her stepfather, shocked that we was so cool with her spending the night with her boyfriend.

"The door will be staying open all night" he answered upon seeing the look on her face.

"Thanks Shawn" she kissed him as he headed towards the door.

"I would tell you where Riley keeps her pajamas but who the hell are we kidding? You probably know better than I do"

"Let's just go up, I'm exhausted"

"Sure thing Babe"

"I mean it guys; the door stays open"

"We know" they answered together.

"Do you really think that we would try anything with everyone in the house?"

"Josh? No" Cory laughed "But you? Definitely"

"You might be right" Maya admitted.

"Come on let's go" Josh dragged her up to Riley's bedroom. "I am so tired; today has been a really long day"

"You can say that again" Maya said as she pulled her shirt over her head in exchange for one of Riley's baggier ones "stop looking at me!" she chastised.

"Maya I've seen you naked before. A few times actually"

"So, this is different"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I had to be at least partially undressed for that" she laughed "I don't have to now"

"Yeah but I want you to be" he joked, pulling her closer to him. "Seriously what's wrong?" he asked noting her nerves.

"Nothing, it's just I know I'm not like the hottest girl in the world Josh. It's okay; you don't have to pretend josh"

"What?" Josh asked clearly alarmed as he pushed her towards the mirror "don't you see that? How could you possibly think you're not hot?"

"I don't Josh. Let's just go to bed I don't like looking in the mirror for too long"

"No no no" he stopped her "look at you Maya; you're not just hot, you're beautiful"

"Josh" she groaned.

"I'm serious; you're the most beautiful girl in the world"

"Josh that's ridiculous"

"Well in my eyes you're the most beautiful girl in the universe"

"Thank you" she leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"And you're also sexy as hell"

"Oh really?" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh yeah; sometimes I find hard to control myself. Like last week when you started moaning while eating that soufflé. I mean really? My mom was there "

"I'm sorry" she bit her lip and he groaned.

"And that! Don't do that please"

"Hey you're the one that doesn't want to have sex; you're doing this to yourself buddy"

"We've been over this. It's not that I don't want to; I just want it to be special"

"And you're niece's bed isn't? She asked sarcastically.

"Not exactly no. Besides I'm quite happy to continue doing other things in the meantime"

"We really need to let that metaphor die"

"It's a double entendre actually" Topanga smirked from the doorway as the couple jumped apart "and as happy as I am to know that you're taking sex seriously; I'm pretty sure Cory would murder Josh if he came out of the bathroom and heard the two of you talking like that"

"We probably should hit the sack"

"My dad's birthday is your combination?" Josh asked once they were tucked into the sheets.

"It was the day we first met"

"I remember" he kissed her forehead.

It goes without saying that it didn't exactly take long for them to drift back to sleep and the both of them slept better than they ever had. Unsurprisingly, it was Augie who woke them the next day.

"Joshy!" he yelled as he jumped on the bed at eight in the morning "what are you doing here?"

"Hey buddy, it just got a little late last night so I decided to stay. Maya too"

"Hey kiddo"

"Josh when you marry Maya can I be your best man?"

"Um sure but you're going to have to wait a while"

"That's okay I don't mind"

"Pancakes!" Topanga yelled from the kitchen.

"Let's go I'm starving!"

"My mom is going to kill me" Lucas said ten minutes later as they were all sat around the table digging into the chocolate pancakes Topanga had made.

"No she won't" Cory said "I called her last night to explain everything"

"Thank God. I really don't want to go in the shed again"

"Sorry guys but I really got to go" Maya said standing up "those algebra problems are unfortunately not going to do themselves"

"Let's get changed and I'll walk you home"

"I…"

"Really Maya?" He raised his brow "are we really going to do this again?"

"Okay" she smiled as she ran back upstairs to get changed.

 **So there's chapter eight, I hope you liked it. A lot happened this chapter but the next chapter will be less dramatic. I'm thinking the next chapter will be when the parents are out of town. As always, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update. I just want to quickly dedicate this chapter to** **Infernofyre007** **for always pushing me to update : )**

Maya couldn't believe what was before her eyes; some of the art that she was looking at was the coolest she had ever seen. How was it possible that someone could create something so incredible from old cartons of milk? This was insane; she would definitely be trying out some of the techniques displayed here tonight.

"This is pretty cool right?" Simon asked as he came up behind her.

"Pretty cool?" she asked surprised "it's freakin' awesome"

"You can say that again" Maria said amazed "did you see the plastic bottle cow? That is the sickest thing I have ever seen"

"I know right?" Hannah added.

"So when will be coming to a gallery to see some of your paintings?" Dylan joked.

"How about never? I paint for fun not for the public"

"Those things aren't mutually exclusive you know?" A thirty-some year old man beside them added "sorry to interrupt, I'm the artist and I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying. You know you can be a successful painter and still have a normal life"

"You made the cow?" Dylan asked excitedly "That thing is frigging amazing"

"Thanks, I'm Oliver"

"I'm Dylan"

"Hannah"

"Maya"

"Maria"

"Simon"

"And you paint Maya?"

"Yeah sometimes but I'm not really that good"

"Don't be modest blondie" Dylan laughed "you're amazing"

"So why not go for it?" Oliver asked.

"I want to be an architect; I want to leave my mark on the most famous skyline in the world"

"There's no reason you can't do both" he smiled "This is my night job I teach middle school English during the day. I'm sorry but I must go, I hope you enjoy the expo. It was nice meeting you"

"See Maya?" Dylan later asked "you have to give the public what they want"

"Especially if they're as cute as that guy" Hannah joked.

"You can't be serious?" Simon asked obviously put out "That dude is about forty"

"No he isn't he's like thirty"

"That's still super creepy Han" Maria laughed "you're nineteen"

"I'll be twenty in a week"

"That's a ten year difference" Simon said, disbelief evident in his eyes.

"I can't help it if I like them a little older. Right Maya?"

"Josh isn't even three years older than me. That dude is a freakin teacher!"

"Whatever he's hot"

"I think I'm going to puke" Simon answered just as Maya's phone lit up with Josh's name.

"Hey babe" she greeted over the phone "how did your presentation go?"

"Fine I think. Where are you?"

"Still at the gallery. You?"

"I just left Gino's and I may or may not be carrying your favorite lasagna and garlic knots"

"Oh my God I love you"

"I know; what do you say? Meet at yours in twenty?"

"Of course but I might be a little longer. Riley will buzz you up"

Maya arrived at her home some forty minutes later, hunger rumbling in her stomach, and counting the seconds before she could see josh again. It was no surprise to her when she found her incredible boyfriend setting the table, waiting for her. "It took you long enough" he walked over and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Sorry I, I was all the way in Brooklyn"

"So… how cool was the gallery?"

"The coolest; you wouldn't believe some of the things that were on display"

"You hungry?"

"Starving! Thank you so much for stopping and bringing food" She wrapped her arms around him "you're the best"

"Anything to see you smile" he took her hand and they walked to the kitchen table.

"So where's Riles?" she moaned as she took the first bite out of her lasagna.

"She and Lucas are going to catch a movie?"

"Cool did she grab keys?"

"Yeah but let's not talk about her. We're actually alone for once; let's not talk about anyone"

"I couldn't agree more" she smiled "so what else do you have planned for me this evening?"

"Well I have Freaks and Geeks ready on Netflix ready to marathon and I have chunky monkey ice cream in the freezer"

"In case I haven't said it enough, I really love you"

"Good because I really love you too"

"Though I might love these garlic knots more" the rest of the meal was beyond pleasant, with words and laughs being exchanged between the two as naturally as ever. It was in these quiet moments between the young couple that Maya felt most happy. She had never known such comfort as the one she found in Josh's soothing voice. Soon enough the plates had been cleared and they were making their way towards the couch to begin the binge watching.

"Why don't you go up and put some pajamas on? Those heels while incredibly sexy cannot be comfortable"

"You can say that again. I'll be back down in a few minutes" Maya had expected to go up the stairs and be greeted by the warm orange light she had grown to associate with Manhattan nightlife but the sight she found upon opening her bedroom door was much more wonderful. Christmas lights were hanging all around, creating a beautiful array of color and as if that weren't enough colorful sheets were hanging from the celling creating a tent-like effect around her bed. "Oh my God" she whispered "this is beautiful"

"I hoped you would like it" Josh said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Like it? I love it" she turned around "This is pretty special…"

"Yeah it is" he pulled her down to the bed "Maya this doesn't mean we have to…" she quieted him with a kiss.

"I want too Josh, really. I'm ready" she kissed him deeply.

"Don't be nervous" he whispered.

"I'm no-"

"Yes you are. It's okay; here let's take things slow" he handed her a glass of champagne.

"Champagne?" she laughed.

"Yes and gazanias. Your favorite"

"How did you know?" she asked twisting the flower.

"You remember that trip to Florida?"

"That was eight years ago. How could you possibly remember that?"

"I remember everything you say" she leaned in and kissed him again but not before he quickly pulled away "Maya I mean it; we'll go as slowly as you want. If you want to stop, we stop. If it hurts too much, we stop. If you're uncomfortable we stop". If…"

"I get it babe and I really do appreciate it"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course"

"Then promise me you'll tell me if you're uncomfortable"

"Josh I want this I promise and we both know it's going to hurt but just think about how much better it'll get" she leaned in one more time but this time, he didn't pull away.

She wished she could say that it felt great, but let's be honest first times rarely do. She could however, say that it was absolutely perfect. Josh was as tender and as sweet as he always was with her and she was pretty sure the smile was still plastered on her face the next morning.

"A guy could get used to waking up like this" Josh tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"Yeah they always do it in the movies but if feels a little creepy to be honest"

"Agreed" she laughed. "You know what would be good? Coffee"

"Agreed" he smirked as Maya wrapped the sheet around herself and began to get dressed "do we really have to do this again? It's more than a little late to be embarrassed"

"Who said anything about embarrassment? I'm just hungry; I would like to make it out of this room today"

"Then you probably did make the best choice" he kissed her shoulder.

"Come on buddy, get dressed"

They did eventually make it downstairs about an hour later where Riley was already waiting for them at the kitchen table "If you're looking for coffee; you're out" she informed them just before Maya let out a groan.

"Relax babe" Josh soothed his girlfriend "I'll go to the bodega downstairs and buy some coffee and bagels"

"Seriously" she said "I love you"

"I know" he said as the door shut behind him.

"So…?" Riley asked as soon as her uncle left "How was it?"

"How was what?"

"I'm not stupid" she deadpanned "Josh told me to make myself scarce last night. I can put two and two together"

"But do you really want to know about your uncle's sex life?"

"Nice try. Did it hurt?"

"A little bit but it was okay; I mean Josh was really sweet"

"EW seriously do not say his name"

"Do you think I'll act this way when you and Lucas..?"

"No I'm sure you'll climb into my window and we'll talk about it for hours. That's why I love you"

"So it's definitely going to be him?"

"Shut up" she laughed.

"Should I be nervous that the two of you are laughing?" Josh asked as he put three cardboard cups on the table.

"Should you?" Riley asked "no. would you if you knew why? Probably"

"That's comforting. So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Go to the game and then come back here and party" Riley answered. "Lucas said his sister could get some beer so he'll drop it off before going to the game"

"Cool. You don't have to come watch the game if you don't want to" Maya told Josh.

"No I want to. I haven't seen riley cheer in years, besides any time I get to spend with you is fine with me"

"Okay" she kissed him "some of josh's friends might be coming"

"Coolness"

"Don't say that" Maya joked "you sound like some bimbo out of a cheesy teen flick"

"Thanks for the honesty"

"It's what I do" she smiled.

"I'm having dinner at school today; coach is driving me crazy with all these extra practices"

"What's with her?"

"They're broadcasting the game and halftime on tv"

"You realize your whole family will probably be tuning in right?"

"Thanks for the extra pressure"

"Again; it's what I do"

They absolutely thrashed the opposition. That was why Maya's living room and kitchen were currently inhabited by about fifty high school students who were trying to drink their wait in beer. That was also the reason that Maya found herself held up in her bedroom with Josh, Simon, Maria, Hannah and Farkle.

"Seriously dude" Simon joked "you need to let loose now because there's no way there'll be raggers like this at MIT"

"Just think doctor turtle neck" Josh laughed "it'll be a campus full of people like you"

"I haven't bought a turtle neck in several years"

"Who are you texting?" Maya asked Hannah "you're smiling like crazy"

"Oliver"

"The guy from last night!" Simon yelled.

"Hannah you can't be serious!" Maria added "he's like forty"

"He's thirty one"

"You're twenty Hannah!" Simon yelled.

"Han…" Josh went on "I've got to agree on this one. It's just not appropriate"

"I'm texting him we're not getting married"

"How stupid could you be Hannah?" Simon yelled as he headed towards the door "He's just trying to take advantage of you" he slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell is his problem?" Hannah said as she followed him.

"Is she serious?" Maria asked "can she really not see he's into her?"

"It's so obvious" Maya groaned.

"You knew!" Josh pointed at his friend "why didn't you tell me?"

"You boys don't know? It could not be more obvious that they have the hots for each other"

"Boys" Maya laughed.

"Maya" Lucas ran into her room "missy just walked in"

"What!" she ran downstairs after him "get the hell out of here!" she yelled as soon as she saw Missy's overly made up face.

"Or what trailer trash?"

"Or I'll shove my foot so far up your backside it'll come out of your mouth"

"Leave Missy" Riley threatened.

"Hey Riley, I love your new look"

"Okay seriously bitch. Get your ass out of here before I kick it out" Maya moved threateningly towards Missy but was quickly pulled back by Josh.

"You know" Dylan piped up from the back "I'm pre law and you're committing a felony right now. This is trespassing, not to mention Riley could still press charges for assault so if I were you would leave before someone calls the cops"

"Whatever I'm just here to get my girls. I don't know what the hell you're all doing in this dump" she directed towards a group of cheerleaders.

"Missy" Normani, one of Riley's cheer mates began "just leave us alone we're sick of your drama and what you did to Riley was not cool so back off" with that Missy huffed and slammed the door as she left.

"Thanks for stepping in guys"

"I'm sorry I didn't sooner" Normani said.

"It's fine. And thanks Dylan" she smiled "it was really nice of you to stick up for me; you don't even know me"

"Any friend of Maya's is a friend of mine"

"She's my niece you know" Josh piped up offended.

"We know" Maria laughed "but we like Maya more than you"

"Wow well that's reassuring"

Later that night, or morning because she could just barely see the sun peeking above the Manhattan skyscrapers, Maya found herself in her favorite place; wrapped securely in Josh's arms.

"How long do you think it's going to take us to clean the mess up?"

"I don't even want to think about it" she groaned "you don't have to stay to clean Josh. You've already done enough. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"I know the feeling"

"Josh seriously, I love you and I really appreciate all the things you do for me, I don't tell you enough"

"I know you do Maya but you do lots for me too, like smiling like that. When you smile like that my whole world lights up"

"See" she hit him over the head with a pillow "this is what I'm talking about. You are way too sweet"

"I did think that was going too far but it's true" he kissed her.

"I love you but I'm tired, can we pick this up in the morning?" she said as he kissed down her neck.

"Are you sure?" he began trailing kisses down her collarbone.

"Okay you convinced me" she laughed as she climbed on top of him.

"I can't believe we actually finished" Riley dropped on the sofa.

"And it only took us four hours" Maya followed suite.

"But we finished just in time for this week's episode of Red Planet Diaries"

"No!" Josh groaned "I helped clean up I shouldn't have to sit through that monstrosity of a television show"

"Get over it" Maya laughed "I need my pillow."

 **Sorry this chapter was a little short but things have been really hectic, and again, I'm really sorry it took so long to update. As always please review; I love hearing your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

Josh's birthday this year fell on a Saturday which was why on Friday night he was tightly wrapped in blankets in his Philadelphia bedroom. Of course he was happy to be spending his birthday with his parents but a part of him, bigger than his conscious was willing to let him admit, wished he was snuggled up in his New York dorm, Maya tucked securely under his arm. Even if she was driving down tomorrow with the rest of the New York clan, he couldn't help but yearn for her presence. Just as the clock struck midnight, signalling the official beginning of his birthday, Josh phone lit up and although he would deny it if anyone ever asked, he was disappointed to see that his first birthday greeting was from Dylan and not Maya.

 **Hey dude Happy Bday! What time you getting into the city tomorrow? I picked the tickets up earlier this morning**

 **Thanks bro! We're going to try to get out of here by seven so we'll meet you at the doors.**

After answering a few other well-wishers Josh began to wonder why Maya hadn't contacted him yet. There was no way she was asleep this early on a Friday night. In fact he had heard her tell Shawn she would be spending the night with Riley so she definitely was not asleep. Upset that she could forget his birthday Josh picked his phone up again and began to contemplate calling her but it was then that he heard the lightest of taps on his window. His heart soared as he looked over and his eyes landed on Maya's beautiful blonde curls and bright eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered happily as he opened the window.

"You didn't really think I was just going to let your birthday slip by?" she kissed him "happy birthday josh"

"It is now" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss. "You're freezing"

"It's cold outside and I've been waiting for ten minutes"

"What? Why?"

"I wanted to wait until it was officially your birthday. Which reminds me" she began to dig in her backpack "here you go" she handed him what he presumed was a book, wrapped in pink wrapping paper.

"Pink?" he laughed.

"It's not my fault you decided to be born on Valentine's Day there was nothing else in the store"

"Ah… that reminds me" he reached into his dresser "here you go"

"Josh you didn't have to" she looked down at what was undoubtedly a jewellery box.

"I wanted to. You first"

"Okay" she smiled as she opened the box "It's beautiful" staring up at her was a beautiful sliver bracelet with two charms dangling from it. "A burger?" she laughed upon looking at one of the charms.

"It's what we had on our first date and ballet slippers because that's when I knew I loved you" he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear "you looked so happy while dancing with Shawn during the wedding. And I just knew that I wanted to try and make you that happy" she leaned in and placed a tender kiss on is lips.

"You make me happier than I've ever been"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you. Now you open" Josh's suspicions were confirmed when he unwrapped the bright pink present and he found a hardback book.

" _The book of Lost Things_ " he turned the book over in his hands.

"It's my favourite, my grandma gave it to me when I was thirteen and I love. I don't know I guess I just kind of wanted to share it with you"

"Maya I'm so touched"

"There's more. Open the first page" Josh pulled out a broacher and Maya quickly explained "it's the bed and breakfast we stayed at upstate with Shawn. I booked us a weekend for next month"

"Seriously? Thanks Maya I can't wait" he kissed her. "I'm so happy you're here" he nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. Are your parents asleep?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I plan on staying the night"

"Good because I planned on keeping you here all night"

"Are you ready for the second part of your present?"

"Second part?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah" she pushed him down on the bed "It's a very special occasion" she unbuttoned her coat and opened it smirking at Josh's face as he saw her outfit, or lack thereof.

"Well happy birthday to be indeed" he joked as he pulled her on top of him.

The first rays of sunlight had just barely begun to sneak through his bedroom curtains when josh was woken by a knock on his door "josh honey!" Amy said happily from behind the door "wake up I made pancakes for your special day!"

"Okay!" he answered worried yet thanking the universe for his girlfriend's insistence on showering and changing into pyjamas last night. "I'll be out in a second" Maya jumped up, terrified and scattering the floor for her bag and clothes.

"What's that noise hone? Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah" he answered quickly "I'll be down in a minute"

"Okay but hurry your plate is on the table. Yours too Maya" she said smugly.

"Well so much for secrecy" she climbed back of the window ledge.

"Come on let's go down, there's no point in hiding now plus my mom's pancakes are epic"

"Moring Maya" Allen said from behind his newspaper as the young couple arrived in the kitchen clad in pyjamas. "Happy birthday son" he put the paper down and got up to hug his youngest son.

"I can't believe my baby's twenty one already" Amy awed as she set the full plates on the kitchen table.

"Is it because it makes you feel so ancient?" her son joked.

"Keep that up and I'll be feeling less cheerful about finding a girl in your bedroom"

"Sorry mom"

"Sorry Mrs Mathews"

"I'm kidding Maya; you're always welcome here just make sure next time you inform your parents because I can imagine Shawn probably wasn't in the loop about your midnight road trip"

"Of course"

"And call me Amy please, just because you're dating Josh doesn't mean how we feel about you has changed"

"Yeah we still like you way more than Josh" Allen joked.

"Thanks for the birthday present dad"

"Always son"

"Where's the little man?" Eric yelled coming through the door "happy birthday buddy" he hugged his brother.

"Thanks bro"

"Oh mom do I smell your pancakes?"

"Yes you do" she put a plate down in front of him.

"I miss this so much"

"How's Washington?"

"Moesha? What are you doing here?"

"I'm dating your brother; and it's Maya"

"You're dating Moesha?" he asked Josh "since when?

"It's been months Eric you already knew about this"

"Oh yeah… well I'm very happy about this. I mean let's be honest she could do way better"

"I love that you're all so nice to me on my birthday"

"I'm very happy where I am" she pulled Josh's arm around her shoulders.

"Could you be any cuter?" Morgan asked from the doorway "I can't believe my idiot brother is so in love"

"I'm all grown up"

"Not so grown up you forgot about me I hope"

"Jackson what are you doing here?" he ran to the door to hug the young man that had just appeared "I thought you were in jersey this weekend"

"I have to get back today but I wanted to drive down for your dinner"

"I've missed you man"

"Me too. You must be Maya; I'm Josh's soul mate Jackson"

"By soul mate he means best friend"

"It's nice to meet you"

"You too; I can't believe I'm finally meeting the infamous Maya after years of hearing this dork go on and on about you"

"Really?" she smirked "do tell"

"Please do not" Josh intervened.

"Josh it's my duty as your bestie to embarrass you whenever possible"

"I'll remember that once you finally bring Derek down"

"I'd rather not scare him off just yet"

"How's school?" Amy asked.

"Good but really difficult"

"Jackson is an econ major at Princeton" Josh explained to his girlfriend "he's like a genius"

"Which is why I will be spending all of my time sucking up to Senator Mathews; never too early to make connections"

"He's going to be president someday"

"Maya my brother just texted me" Morgan said "they'll be here any minute; as will your parents so if I were you I would change out of my pyjamas before your step father puts two and two together"

Later that afternoon the entire family along with the Hunters, Jackson, and even Mr. Feeny found themselves gathered around the Mathews' table enjoying Amy's delicious home cooked meal and laughing as they reminisced about old memories.

"I have to say Mr. Mathews I never thought I would see the day where I was next to Mr. Wu and yourself without fearing for my life"

"Hey what about us?" Shawn asked indignantly.

"They were much worse" Jackson and Josh high fived "how is university treating you both"

"Fine" they answered simultaneously.

"I never doubted either of you. At least they were good students" Feeny through at the adults at the table "despite the prom incident" he later directed at Josh after seeing his smug smirk.

"What happened at your prom?" Riley asked.

"I would rather not relive it" Jackson laughed.

"Okay now we need to know" Maya insisted.

"They decided to fill the entire gymnasium with gelatin an hour before the prom" Mr Feeny condemned.

"What? How on earth did you manage that?"

"There was a lot of water involved"

"Plus we had some help" Josh fist bumped Erik. "And besides we organized an impromptu party outside and everyone loved it"

"The janitor didn't" Amy smacked his head.

"This is why I will not be going to prom" May deadpanned.

"We're not going to prom?" Josh asked surprised.

"You want to go" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course I want to take you to your prom"

"We'll talk about it later"

"Sorry Amy but I must be going. Goodbye everyone and happy birthday Mr. Mathews" Jackson got up after Mr. Feeny.

"Me too" he said "everything was great Mrs. Mathews but I really need to hit the road, I have a huge paper to turn in on Monday. It was great seeing you again bud" he hugged Josh.

"I know we really need to drive down more often"

"How about Derek and I drive up to New York next weekend and we all hang out" He looked at Maya.

"I'm in"

"Me too I can't believe you've been dating for a year and I've never met him"

"I get dude but you've been whining about Maya for at least five years and I only just met her."

"I never whined" he said embarrassed.

"I haven't seen her in so long, she looks so beautiful, two months and she'll be eighteen" Jackson mocked.

"Okay I get, now get lost before you embarrass me anymore"

"I'll see you on Saturday" he left.

"We should probably be leaving too; it's already seven thirty"

"What time is the concert?"

"Ten" Maya answered her mother "so I'll probably be home late"

"Okay but tomorrow you stay in, I feel like we haven't seen you in days, you spent last night with Cory and Topanga, you'll be out all night tonight…"

"Maya didn't spend the night last night" Topanga laughed.

"Yes she did" Riley interjected panicked.

"No she didn't" Cory looked angrily at Josh.

"Which is making me a hell of a lot more nervous about the hickey on your neck" Shawn added obviously trying to contain his rage.

"What?" Maya yelled getting up to look in the mirror but quickly returning to shove Josh "Josh!" she groaned "that's so tacky."

"I have half a mind to keep you from that concert tonight"

"What? You can't dad"

"Okay everyone let's just relax" Amy intervened "Riley why don't you take Augie out to the swing"

"Because I want to stay and see what happens" she answered.

"Who could blame you?" Morgan laughed.

"You too" her mother said seriously "and Erik"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Shawn asked angrily once the others had left "What if something had happened to you? No one knew where you were!"

"Riley knew"

"Shawn" Allen interjected calmly "she was just trying to give him a birthday surprise and obviously she didn't go about it the right way but everything was fine"

"They're adults now we have to start treating them that way" Topanga said.

"I know; it's the lying that's pissing me off. Did you really think we wouldn't let you come? Your mom told me you're going away together next month, I'm not an idiot I know he stayed last weekend. Why on earth did you think I wouldn't let you come?"

"I don't I just wanted it to be a surprise and come on Shawn, you've been really hard on us"

"Yes because I love you and it's hard for me to let go but we are well aware of the fact that you're an adult now"

"I'm sorry" she said sincerely.

"Honey; you'll be moving out next year so we really need to start being honest with each other"

"Okay mom, I'm sorry"

"Sorry I yeled" Shawn said "but I mean what said, we trust you both"

"That means a lot" Maya hugged him "now we really need to get going because I do not want miss a single minute"

"I can't believe you got tickets to the 1975" Riley said as she saw Josh and Maya head towards a the car "I'm so jealous"

"You should have told us you wanted to come Riles. Dylan knows a guy"

"It's fine I have plans with Lucas anyway. Have fun at the concert"

"Thanks, don't have fun with Lucas" Josh said kicking into uncle mode.

When they arrived at the concert door Dylan and the gang were waiting as promised, holding tickets and looking like they were jumping at the bits to go in and push their way to the front row. "Happy birthday!" they all yelled in unison.

"We left your gift on campus but rest assured we did get you one"

"Thanks guys but can we go in or what because I cannot wait to hear the epic awesomeness that is the 1975"

"Agreed let's go" Hannah dragged the group.

"Thanks for getting me ticket dude" Farkle thanked Dylan once they were secure in the front row.

"No problem, you're pretty cool despite the whole geeky MIT thing"

"Thanks" he answered, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"They didn't even Id me" Josh complained as he passed around bottles of beer "What's even the point in being twenty one"

"They didn't ID me for months after I'd turned 21! Drew laughed "I swear I drank more that month just because I wanted to prove bartenders wrong"

"Yeah that was why" Hannah Laughed.

"What's up New York?" they heard a broad English accent yell as the crowd roared "Let's go". Music began to play and the entire hall went crazy, jumping around and dancing to the opening notes of _Girls_. The band were incredible and the crowd, including Maya, Josh and their friends, sang along every single song. Around an hour into the concert Josh grabbed Maya from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I've got my favourite band and my favourite girl" he spoke in her ear "Best birthday ever"

"It might be getting better" just as Josh was about to ask her how the night could possibly get any better the music stop and a clear voice began to speak from the stage.

"Alright guys" the lead singer began "before we continue with the show I just want to give a quick shout out. Josh mate where are you?" Drew and Simon lifted him on their shoulders "Mate you've got some great friends and a fucking awesome girlfriend because they have been e-stalking us all week to make sure you got this shout out. He's twenty one today so what do you say guys?" he yelled towards the crowd "How about we sing happy birthday? Get up on stage bro" Josh was lifted on stage and the crowd started singing to him. "Good birthday Josh?"

"Incredible" he answered looking down at his friends "thanks guys you're the best" as soon as he landed back on the ground he lifted Maya off her feet and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you"

"You must be Maya" the singer laughed "well Maya here informed me that this is your favourite song so this one's for you Josh happy birthday!" Josh lost it as soon as he heard the base going immediately recognizing it as the start of _Heart out_ , he picked Maya up again and began twirling her around.

"How the hell did you guys manage that?" the birthday boy asked once they had left the concert venue.

"Pretty much stalking the band, their management, their friends, family and pretty much everyone else they know" Maria answered.

"Well thanks"

"Isn't that Oliver?" Dylan asked. "Hey Oliver" he called the man over from across the street.

"Hey guys" he said a panicked look crossing his face.

"Oly honey who's this?" a young woman of a similar age asked him.

"They were at my show last week"

"Oh well I'm the artist's wife" it was literally impossible not to notice the shift in the atmosphere, Hannah looked like she was on the verge of tears and everyone else either looked like they were going to be sick or punch the cheating jackass.

"So what has the two of out out so late?" Farkle asked trying to defuse the tension.

"We rarely ever get time away so we try and take advantage while we've got the sitter on the clock" the wife laughed oblivious to the collective wince.

"Sitter?" Hannah whispered before running off obviously crying quickly followed by the rest of her friends. They found her sitting on a doorstep a round the corner from the bar they had seen the married couple entering, sobbing quietly.

"Hannah" Maria sighed as she hugged her best friend "it's not your fault he lied to you"

"I slept with a guy who's married with a kid; it doesn't matter what you say I'm going to feel like crap"

"It's not your fault" Maya repeated "he's a jackass and he lied to you"

"Yes it is. I'm such an idiot, I guess I can add slut and homewrecker to my many failures in life"

"He's a dick that took advantage you Han" Simon said "you have nothing to feel bad about"

"He was so sweet, I really thought he was a good guy"

"I'm going to kill him" Simon ran off fuming.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dylan ran after him.

"Are we just going to stand here?" Hannah asked "Come on!" they all ran towards the bar where Simon was already waiting for them, approaching Oliver, fuming.

"You're disgusting do you know that?" he punched him, knocking him to the floor.

"Hey! The bartender yelled puling Simon off Oliver "get out of here"

"Tell her or so help me God I will. She deserved more than a dick like you"

"We got it" Josh assured the bartender as he and Drew dragged Simon out of the bar, as soon as they were on the street he pushed his friends away and walked away clearly enraged.

"I could kill that guy"

"Simon relax" Hannah followed behind him.

"Relax!" he yelled at her "are you joking!"

"Maybe we should take him away" Drew suggested

"No!" Maya and Maria yelled together.

"What's your problem Simon?" they heard Hannah screamed.

"Are you sure?" Dylan asked.

"Trust us" Maya said.

"What's my problem?" he yelled louder "are you freaking kidding me? I'm in love with you!"

"There it is" Maria smirked.

"I mean do you really not know that? It's been two fucking y-" his words were cut short by Hannah who had attacked him as soon as the meaning of his words sank in. The heated lip lock was cut short by their friends who pulled them out of their bliss by applauding and cat calling.

"Well it's about time" Maria laughed.

"Maybe we should go for a walk" Hannah looked up at Simon.

"Yeah we should talk" he grabbed her hand "we'll catch you guys later"

"Have fun!" Dylan yelled after them.

"Be safe" Drew joked.

"Guys it's already one Am I really need to get home"

"Yeah I think we've pushed our luck enough with your parents today" Josh answered "I'll explain later" he added after seeing their friends' quizzical look.

"Okay bye guys"

"If you think for one second I'm going to let you walk home alone at this time you're crazy"

"Josh I'm four blocks away I'll be fine"

"I'm with Josh on this one" Drew said "we'll all walk you home and then grab the subway back to campus"

"Yeah Maya don't be silly, it's not safe" Dylan agreed.

"Fine let's go" she conceded.

"Hold up" Drew laughed as they arrived at Maya's building "how did your mom know she was there?"

"I don't know" josh face went white "Oh God you don't think she heard us?"

"No" Maya assured him "Feeny ratted us out he saw me climbing up the tree"

"Thank Christ, I don't think I would ever live that down"

"Dido"

"I'm going to walk you up"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Dylan joked "you got away with it last night you might not be so lucky this time"

"Shut up" Josh pushed him affectionately.

"Okay but don't keep our boy to long" Drew joked.

"Are you hanging with your parents tomorrow?" Josh asked Maya as she leaned against her front door.

"Yeah I'm going to grab lunch with Shawn at the restaurant and then we're going shopping for baby stuff"

"Fun"

"Oh yeah I can't wait" he kissed her deeply.

"I'll call you tomorrow"

"Okay" she whispered before leaning up and capturing his lips in another kiss.

 **New chapter; sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been really busy at work. I don't think I'll be able to update this month because I'm going to camp and then on holiday but I promise as soon as I get back I'll get cracking on the next chapter. As always please review and let me know what you thought, even if you thought it was horrible. Also, disclaimer, I unfortunately do not own Girl meets world or the 1975.**


	11. Chapter 11

Before she knew what had happened winter had turned into spring and Maya had found herself planning her senior prank. She couldn't believe that it was already April, time really was flying by and she had a sneaking suspicion that Josh had something to do with that. She had no idea how it happened but somehow she had ended up in a stable healthy relationship. When she was a kid, she never saw herself getting her happy ending; but Josh was slowly building up her hope, just like his brother and niece had been doing for years. Between her workload and spending her weekends with Josh, life had been moving pretty quickly. She had also really been enjoying her drawing classes at the university, she couldn't believe that in a few short months she would be living there. Professor Roberts had even asked to see some of Maya's painting and had been giving her advice on improving them.

"Hey babe" Josh walked into Topanga's and kissed his girlfriend before dropping onto the seat in front of her "How's it going?"

"Great" she smiled "I got you your coffee"

"Thanks"

"So how's your day been?"

"Great, I got my case work back and I got a 92, thank you so much for sketching the organs for me, it's definitely what put it over the top"

"It's cool, I got my bio test back and got an A+, Mr Johnson says as long as I get at least a b+ on my final, I'll get an A"

"Wow congrats babe" he smiled "I guess we can call it even"

"Really?" Maya smirked "because I was so looking forward to making it up to you later"

"Oh yeah?" he scooted closer to her "What did you have in mind?"

"Gross guys" Riley interrupted them "I really did not need to hear that"

"Agreed" Farkle added "Dylan and Drew are on their way" upon seeing the confusion on Maya's face he added "Dylan texted me"

"When did my friends become your friends?" Josh laughed.

"When you started hiberdating"

"What the hell does that mean?" Maya laughed.

"Hibernating with the person you're dating"

"We are not hiberdating" Josh deadpanned.

"You totally are" Dylan laughed as he and Drew approached the table.

"Hey Farkle, Riley it's nice to see you again" Drew added. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well I don't know what you're doing" Josh answered "but Maya and I are having dinner at Gino's"

"Is that your sad way of thanking her for doing the sketches because you know Maya I can think of way better ways to thank you Maya"

"Dude I will actually punch you I don't care if you're by bud"

"You can make it up to me by leaving us the hell alone for the rest of the day" Maya laughed.

"We are going shopping tomorrow right? We need to get our dresses" Riley whined.

"I told you Riles, I'm not going to prom"

"What?" Hannah yelled, as she Maria and Simon walked over to the table "you cannot miss your prom Maya. It's a rite of passage"

"I've got to go with Han on this one" Maria said "everyone should go to their senior prom"

"Come on" Riley moaned "It'll be fun"

"My prom was awesome" Drew smirked "I lost it at prom"

"Me too" Hannah laughed.

"Make that three" Maria chuckled.

"See" Simon smirked "it's a rite of passage"

"That ship has sailed" Drew through a knowing smirk at the blushing couple.

"Gross" Riley wrinkled her nose.

"I guess now we know why you want to go so badly Riley" Maria teased.

"You told THEM?" Riley accused her best friend.

"I didn't say anything" she put her hands up in surrender.

"Gross" Josh cringed "I am not okay with this, no niece and uncle should be this close"

"Agreed"

"I'm going to go home and get ready" Maya got up "I'll meet you at the restaurant at seven?"

"No" Josh corrected "I'll pick you up at yours at a quarter to"

"Josh-"

"Seriously? Are we really going to do this again? It's been four months you can't seriously think you're going to win this argument. I'm picking you up and that's that"

"I was just going to say, maybe we should leave a little earlier"

"Oh" he said shocked "well okay then"

It took Maya and hour and a half to shower and get ready but when she looked in the mirror moments before Josh arrived she realised that it had been worth it. Her curls cascaded perfectly down her back, her white silk blouse tucked into her black pleated leather skirt just right and of course, her combat boots adorned her feet. When she opened the door to Josh and his jaw hit the floor she knew that he appreciated the extra time she put into her appearance.

"Oh my God you look absolutely beautiful"

"Thanks babe" she kissed him but when she pulled away she saw that the stunned look was still on his face.

"Seriously, you look stunning. How on earth did I manage to get you to agree to go out with me?"

"You look good too Josh" she blushed.

"No one could ever look as good as you do right now"

"You should probably leave otherwise he'll stand there all night with that dumb look on his face" Shawn smiled from the staircase.

"That might be a good idea" Maya laughed.

"What are the odds that you won't tell Cory and Eric about how much of an idiot I am? Josh asked.

"I wouldn't hold your breath kiddo, I'm already texting Cory"

"I was afraid of that" he groaned.

"Come on we better go or they'll give our table away"

"See you later Shawn"

"Will you be home tonight?" he asked his stepdaughter.

"Probably not, I'll see you tomorrow dad"

"I cannot believe he was so cool with you spending the night" Josh grabbed her hand as the cold New York air hit them.

"I know, he's been so cool these last few weeks"

"Do you think it's because it's almost time?"

"Yeah I think so, he's so far up on cloud nine nothing could drag him down"

"And what about you? Are you excited to have a little brother running around?"

"Excited to see him? Yeah, excited to hear him scream all night? Not really no, thank God in just three short months I'll be on campus full time"

"Thank God indeed"

A little while later they were sat in Maya's favourite Italian restaurant, surrounded by a mouth-watering smell of tomato and garlic and waiting for their meal to arrive. It was in these quiet moments that the young couple realised just how compatible they were, between friends and family they were rarely alone but when they were it was perfection. There were no awkward silences, no uncomfortable conversations no embarrassment, there was only two people in love. There was no denying that the young couple sat in the middle of Gino's trattoria in Manhattan were head over heels for one another.

"Maya" an older woman walked over to them.

"Professor Roberts, it's good to see you" the young blonde smiled.

"This is my husband"

"So you must be the talented little artist that my wife won't stop talking about, it's nice to finally put a face to the name"

"It's nice to meet you" she smiled.

"I don't mean to interrupt your dinner it's just I submitted your piece to the museum of modern art, they're having a show of upcoming talent and they want to display it"

"What?" she smiled "are you serious?"

"One hundred percent, they loved the sketch of the coffee house and the painting of the dorm door, they just called me"

"Oh my God, thank you so much Professor Roberts"

"Talent like yours deserves to be shared Maya, thank you"

"Babe" Josh reached across the table and grabbed her hand "Congrats, this is huge, I'm so proud of you"

"You're Matthews right?" the older man asked "I had you in my chemistry class two years ago correct?"

"Yes sir"

"Good student, your lab partner not so much. I'm sorry about that"

"It's fine, I got an A" he laughed.

"Is he what's behind the door Maya?" Professor Roberts asked.

"Yeah, sorry I'm being so rude, this is my boyfriend Josh"

"Well Mr Mathews I hope you continue to do whatever you're doing because it takes a lot of feelings to produce a painting as beautiful and emotional as that one"

"We should let them get back to their dinner dear" the older man chuckled.

"Of course" she smiled "I'll see you in class on Monday Maya and again congratulations"

"Oh my God Maya!" Josh kissed her "Can you believe it? This is so cool! I am so proud of you babe, seriously"

"They want my art Josh" she answered incredulously.

"Of course they do, they recognize talent when they see it"

"I still can't believe it"

"Waiter can we get some champagne please" he directed at a nearby man "this deserves a toast" he smiled at his girlfriend "so I'm the inspiration huh?"

"Yes and that's why you won't be coming to see it"

"The hell I'm not, like I'm going to miss the chance to show off my awesome girl and her accomplishments"

"Josh" she groaned "it's embarrassing, it's about you"

"I'm not embarrassed, I'm touched"

"Well good for you because I'm embarrassed"

"Well you better get over it because there is no way I'm not coming and you know just as well as I do that the entire family will want to be there too"

"You know I used to wish I had a huge family that would always show up like yours, I never thought it would turn around and bite me in the ass"

"Come on you know you love them and they just want to support you"

"I'm going to have the biggest cheering section there, the entire Mathews clan"

"Plus Farkle, Lucas, Zay and all the guys"

After finishing their meal they decided to head over to the ice cream parlour they both loved on fifth and have desert there. It was one of the only places in New York that maintained its authentic vintage design and serenaded its customers with swing music. As she entered the store she felt a chill run through her but Josh quickly draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"You're welc-"

"Maya" an older man and little girl approached them "it's nice to see you"

"Hey dad"

"It's nice to meet you Mr Hart" Josh stepped in to fill the awkward silence and shook the older man's hand.

"You must be the reason my daughter never seems to have time anymore"

"Oh sorry this my boyfriend Josh"

"How would the two of you feel about coming over this week for dinner?"

"I don't know dad we're both pretty slammed with school and Josh is a med stu-" Maya lost her train of thought because suddenly the young girl accompanying her father began tugging on her skirt. There was no denying that Maya and this girl were related, it was like looking at a little mini me. She had the same huge eyes and the same golden curls.

"You look prettier than in the pictures" she whispered.

"Hey there" she knelt down to look at the little girl "you must be Macy, I've been waiting for a long time to meet you. You're so pretty" she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Will you please come over, and we can play. Megan won't be happy that she didn't get to see you"

"Okay honey, I'll come over"

"How about Wednesday?" her father asked "you would be more than welcome of course Josh"

"I'd like that"

"Me too" Maya whispered.

"We'll see you on Wednesday then?" Her father asked "around seven?"

"Perfect"

"Bye Maya" Her sister hugged her with a huge smile on her face.

"You know we can make up an excuse if you don't want to go" Josh said once Kermit was out of earshot "and if you want to I'll be right by you side, whatever you want"

"I don't know, I mean I don't really want to spend an entire night with the man but I've been thinking about what you said and you're right, it's not the girl's fault that he walked out. I want to know them, I've already missed out on six years of Macie's life and twelve of Megan's, I'm no better than he is if I ignore them for the rest of our lives"

"Wow, well if you're sure babe then I would be happy to escort you"

"Thanks Josh" she kissed him "you do so much for me, I have no idea how to thank you for everything you do for me"

"You don't need to you do things for me too"

"I love you Josh"

"I love you too"

"Now let's get back to your dorm because I think I might have an idea about how to start making it up to you"

"Oh really?" he smirked "is this what you were talking about earlier?"

"Maybe but we'll never know unless we get there"

"How did I manage to land a girl as perfect as you?" Josh asked later as he and Maya laid warmly wrapped in his sheets on his bed later that night.

"It was fate"

"Whatever it was I'm grateful for it"

"Me too" she kissed him.

"So I was thinking about prom…"

"Josh" she groaned.

"Maya come on I want to take you to your prom"

"It's so cheesy Josh"

"It's fun Maya; besides I didn't get to take the girl I wanted to my prom so I should at least get to take her to hers"

"You did not just play that card, low blow babe"

"Come on humour me plus Lucas told me he's throwing the after party so that could be pretty cool"

"Fine but at the first sign of cheese I'm bailing"

"Fine by me" he gave her a peck on the cheek before walking over to his dresser "and to commemorate this huge moment of someone actually changing your mind, I have a gift"

"Josh you really didn't have to"

"But I want to" he presented her a little silver rose charm for her bracelet "do you like it?"

"Josh I love it" she kissed him "thank you. I love you"

"You too"

"So does that mean tomorrow you'll be shopping for dresses with Riles?"

"Yeah I'm going to text her now, maybe the girls will want to come too"

"That's sounds great I have to study tomorrow anyway"

"Ben's gone all week right?" she asked looking over to the made bed on the other side of the room.

"Yeah"

"You want me to come over tomorrow night?"

"Are you sure your parents will be okay with that?"

"Yeah they're going to that fancy dinner at the restaurant so they'll be gone all night. So do you want me to come over or not?"

"I would have you here all the time if I could"

"I would stay here all the time if I could"

* * *

"This is it" Riley smiled at the beautiful floor length mint green dress with a sequenced bodice she was wearing "this is the one. What do you think?" she turned to her friends.

"You look stunning Riles" Maya whispered.

"You look beautiful" Maria smiled.

"I can't believe you're related to Matthews, you are way to gorgeous to be his niece"

"Hey!" Maya defended her boyfriend "Will someone please help me know? At this rate I'll be going to prom in my pyjamas"

"Try this one" Maria handed her a midnight blue gown.

"So Zay finally asked Heather and she said yes" Maya said from behind the changing room door.

"Really?" her best friend replied giddily "now that just leaves Farkle"

"I think he's going stag"

"Not if I have anything to do with it"

"Unlikely Riles, I haven't seen him look twice at a girl all year"

"Do you think maybe he's seeing someone in secret?"

"I don't know, he has been acting strange but why wouldn't he tell us?"

"Because he's Farkle"

"I don't know Riles I think you're going to have to get used to him alone at prom, we'll just have to take turns dancing with him." She walked out "What do you think?" their surprised looks were enough response but Riley figured that she should probably word her opinion.

"Oh my God Maya-"

"You should just wear that all the time, why even bother with other clothes?" Maria finished.

"You look breath taking Hart" Hannah smiled "josh is going to lose his mind when he sees you"

"Gross"

"Riley it's been four months get used to it already" the blonde laughed "don't you guys think the cleavage is just a bit much" she looked down at the sheer material that went past a sweetheart neckline that was a little deeper than She would like.

"No" Riley replied "it's perfect plus the silver embroidery really brings out your eyes"

"If you don't get it I'm never speaking to you again Maya" Maria deadpanned.

"Okay, this is it" she smiled.

Moments later the foursome were sat in Topanga's laughing and enjoying their coffee, but of course all good things come to an end and their little slice of nirvana was quickly invaded by a storm.

"Well Well Well" an unmistakable voice began "look what the dog dragged in"

"Get the hell out of here Missy" Maya threatened.

"What? So after you get me expelled from school you think I'm just going to let you go scott free? As if Matthews"

"You got yourself expelled Missy!" Riley spat.

"Just you wait until you get to Columbia freak, you're life's going to be hell"

"I guess it's good I'll be at NYU then isn't it?" she smiled.

"Whatever bitch just remember that this is far from over" she stormed off slamming the door behind her.

"You're going to NYU?" Maya asked excitedly.

"Yeah it's got a better English programme and besides, there are a lot of cool people there. I hope you don't mind but I already requested a dorm for us" no longer able to contain her joy, Maya shot up from her chair and attacked her best friend in a hug.

 **Okay just let me start by saying how sorry I am that it's taken me so long to update, I started this chapter at least ten times but I just wasn't inspired and the longer I put it off the harder it was for me to write it. Honestly I don't really feel like people are reading so I guess I just felt like it wouldn't really be missed but I'm slowly getting out of my funk so hopefully I'll update again soon. Lots of Joshaya feels in this one so I hope you guys are happy. I'm thinking Farkle needs a love interest, I wonder if you can see where I'm going with that.** **This will not be the last appearance of Missy or Kermit don't worry I have plenty of mischief planned for the both of them.** **Hope you enjoyed and as always, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Maya knew that had Josh not been stood right by her, there was simply no way in hell that she would ever have had the courage to sit and have dinner with her father's new family. Standing in the elevator, waiting for the bell to ring alerting her that they had reached the twelfth floor and holding onto the apple pie she had brought as a peace offering, Maya had never felt so nervous. To say that she had reacted badly when her father remarried would be an understatement of epic proportions. It had been almost a year since Maya's father had walked out on her mother and the last time she had heard from him when out of the blue he called one day to invite her to his new house the next day. When she saw her grandmother's ring on his new twenty three year old girlfriend and her belly beginning to poke out it was just too much for her little heart to take, she threw her lunch at her father's new love and ran back to her mother. Granted she was only six at the time but she still felt a little guilty for lashing out at her that way and the fact that that was the one and only time she had seen the young woman was not helping but nevertheless she walked through the front door, hand in hand with Josh, confidently. When she came face to face with Jenifer though she was surprised to see that she wore an incredibly warm smile.

"Maya" she hugged her "I'm so glad you decided to come"

"Thanks"

"This is my boyfriend Josh"

"It's nice to meet you"

"Maya!" suddenly a bundle of blonde curls lunged towards Maya and hugged her.

"Hey there Macie, don't you look beautiful" her little sister began to spin like a ballerina her yellow dress fanning around her like petals on a daisy.

"Meghan they're here!" she called down the hall as another young girl around the age of twelve or thirteen came into the dining room. Again, there was no denying that this girl was related to Maya. Although, unlike her sisters, her blonde hair fell straight down her back. "See I told you she would come"

"It's nice to meet you Meghan" Maya smiled.

"Yeah" her sister whispered back.

"Why don't we start eating?" Jenifer smiled.

"That sounds great" Josh replied "we brought desert"

"Thank you, you really didn't have to. I hope you guys like meatloaf, Macy insisted" the older woman giggled.

"It's my favourite" her daughter piped up.

"Mine too" Josh winked at her much to the six-year old's delight.

"I promise I'll actually eat it this time" Maya chuckled "sorry about that"

"Don't be silly Maya you were just a child"

Dinner went surprisingly well, Maya had initially thought that her stepmother would hold a grudge against her but the woman sat in front of her was surprisingly friendlier than she was prepared for. She had always thought of her father's new wife as a home wrecker, some kind of horrible woman that preyed on her father and manipulated him into leaving his family, but after spending an entire evening with them she realised that it was probably her father that had manipulated her. She was, after all, his secretary when they met, just barely twenty three and with her whole life a head of her before she met him and got pregnant. As a matter of fact, Maya found it hard to ignore the condescending manner in which he treated his wife, it was frighteningly similar to the way she had seen him treat her mother in the last years of their marriage.

"So how long have you two been seeing each other?" Jenifer asked the couple.

"Just over four months" Maya responded.

"But we've known each other forever" Josh grabbed her hand under the table.

"Really how did you meet?"

"Josh is my best friend's uncle, I spent the summer at his house in Philly when I was eight"

"The little pigtails and Minnie mouse shoes were just too much to resist" Josh laughed.

"That's so sweet" Meghan sighed "you were friends and then you fell in love?"

"Pretty much"

"Like you and Connor Meghan"

"Shut up Macy, it's not like that" she snapped.

"Macy leave your sister alone" Jennifer scolded.

"Uncle? How old are you Josh? Kermit raised an eyebrow.

"Twenty one sir" her father relaxed slightly but not much.

"What? Meghan spat at her father "now you're going to start playing overprotective dad?"

"Meghan!" her mother chastised. "So do you work Josh?" she attempted to break the awkward silence.

"No actually I'm a med student"

"Future doctor? Nice work Maya" she chuckled. "What about you? Any plans for the future?"

"Well I graduate next month and then in the fall I'm headed to NYU, architecture"

"You're kidding?" she seemed impressed "congrats"

"Thanks"

"So when's the graduation? Maybe we could go see you get your diploma"

"Kermit, don't do this" Jennifer said seriously.

"What?"

"You know what" sensing the dangerous look in her father's eyes Maya tensed. She had seen that look many times in the past and it was usually followed by a huge blowout that ended with Maya consoling her crying mother. A quick look at the eldest of her young sisters proved that she too knew what was about to happen so she decided she better step in and try to save the innocent seven-year old some heartache.

"Meghan" she smiled at the middle child "why don't you go take Macy to the bodega downstairs to get some ice-cream for the apple pie?"

"That sounds like a great idea come on Mace" she grabbed her little sister's hand and dragged her out of the apartment.

"What exactly am I doing?" Kermit yelled as soon as he heard the door shut.

"You're giving that girl false hope, you've hurt her enough!" his wife yelled back "it ends here! Tell her the truth for once in your pathetic life"

"What's going on?" Maya asked as she felt Josh grab her hand reassuringly.

"He's leaving in a week"

"What? Where?"

"You need to understand that things between Jen and I haven't been good in a while and when I met Sal-"

"Again?" she screamed at the man "you're doing this again? You know I might have been able to forgive you for walking out on us, at least it would have been for true love but this really takes the cake. What kind of a monster walks out on his daughters? Macy's only seven she'll be heartbroken! What the hell is wrong with you? Have you ever thought about anyone but yourself? Didn't you learn the first time? How could you walk out on them?"

"Maya you don't understand-"

"I understand plenty, but know this: you leave them and that's the last you'll ever see of me. I don't have to pretend you mean anything to me just to save you a guilt trip"

"Maya it's only California, I'll fly out"

"Why are you lying? We both know you have no intention of spending time with them"

"Maya I'm you're father"

"No! My father is Shawn hunter and he does a hell of a better job than you ever did!"

"I will not stand to be spoken to like that"

"Don't worry you don't have to, we're leaving Come on Josh!" they both began to get up from the table but Jenifer spoke.

"Please don't" she directed at the couple "Kermit I want you to leave, go spend the night with Sally and then tomorrow I want everything gone"

"Jen" he sighed.

"I mean it!" she yelled "get out!" Kermit didn't need another reason within ten minutes he had packed a bag and was out the door. "I'm sorry you had to see that" she told the young couple "and I'm sorry I told him to invite you, I just felt like he owed it to you to tell you in person. I'm so sorry"

"I've learnt to expect little from Kermit"

"Still I was hoping he could at least man up to tell you the truth, I really am sorry"

"Don't be" she reassured her stepmother "at least I got to tell him what I've been wanting to since I was a kid"

"Thank you for sticking up for my daughters"

"I'm so proud of you Maya" Josh kissed her temple.

"So this dinner was your idea?" She raised an eyebrow "I did find it a little strange that he would want to spend time with me"

"yes, Kermit told me last month that he was leaving me and honestly Maya I've always wanted you to be a part of this family but your father, I mean Kermit, was against it. He always said he didn't want to have to put up with seeing your mother"

"So when he calls…"

"It's usually me forcing him, yes. I even had a room done for you here when you were little. I'm really sorry"

"It's not your fault he's a jackass"

"It's my fault I didn't press him more to be present in your life. Truth is now that he's leaving I want you in my girls' life more than ever. You can hate him, you can even hate me for having an affair with him but please don't hate my daughters, they're just victims"

"I don't hate you Jennifer, you're a victim too"

"Thanks Maya but I should have known better, once a cheater always a cheater"

"You were just a kid, barely older than Josh and I don't think he can imagine himself with kids right now, or at least I hope he can't" she laughed.

"Don't worry that is not on my radar right now"

"You'll keep an open mind about the girls?"

"Of course, in fact, they're displaying a couple of my pieces at MAOMA on Saturday, why don't you guys come?"

"Maya your mother would be there I don't think she would want me there"

"My mother encouraged me to come here, she won't mind at all. Please, I would really love it if the were there"

"Mommy" Macie ran in "Where did daddy go?"

"He had to go into work sweetie but it's late why don't we get you to bed?"

"Okay" she ran forward and hugged Maya "bye Maya"

"Bye sweetie" she hugged her back before Macie ran towards her room.

"Why don't you guys put the desert out while I put the munchkin to bed?"

"That sounds great" josh smiled.

"Actually Maya if it's okay I want to show you something in my room"

"Of course Hun, let's go" Seeing her little sister's room was only further proof that they really were related. Whereas Macy looked like Maya but was much perkier than she was, Meghan looked less like her older sister but if her room and her snarky comment earlier were any indication, she was a lot more like her in personality. Her bedroom was covered wall to wall in beautiful black and white photos. "You like to take pictures?"

"How'd you now?"

"I paint pictures" she smiled.

"My dad's not at work is he?"

"No he's not"

"He's a stock broker, who does she really think she's fooling with that lie?"

"I'm sorry Meghan"

"It's cool I already knew, I saw him with some bimbo a few weeks ago. He's leaving right?"

"Yeah, I really am sorry Meghan"

"Was it hard for you?"

"Yeah but it'll be easier for you. You have Macie and you have me"

"You're going to stick around?"

"I'm sorry I haven't been here Meghan. It's no excuse but I just couldn't be around him"

"I get it, I have no intention of getting to know his new girl"

"Do you have a phone Meghan?" she handed her her cell "here's my number okay, if you ever need anything and if you ever want to talk just call me okay"

"Thanks Maya"

"Besides you're going to need someone to talk to about Connor, you can't lie to me, you obviously like him"

"No I don't" she groaned.

"Come on what's he like?"

"He live upstairs and he's in the eighth grade. I keep hoping that he'll ask me to the spring formal but I don't think he will"

"You like them older then? Must run in the family" she laughed "I'm sure he will but even if he doesn't. Why not ask him?"

"I don't know…"

"Well if he does ask you call me and I'll come with you to find your dress"

"I'd like that"

"So on Saturday I have an art show and I here that if you play your cards right, you might be coming"

"Really?" she asked every inch of her face lighting up as she did so.

"Yeah"

"Will Josh be there?"

"Yes"

"Do you love him?"

"I do yeah"

"Why?"

"Meghan" she groaned.

"Please? This is what sisters are supposed to do. Why do you love him?"

"Because he takes care of me even though I don't need it, and he always makes me laugh and he makes me feel like anything in the world is possible, but most important he treats me like I'm the most important thing in the world"

"You are" Josh smirked from the door frame.

"Shut up!" Maya threw a stuffed animal at him as the heat began to fill her cheeks.

"Wow" Meghan smirked "you're like in love and here I thought my big sister was cool"

"I am cool you should see the senior prank I have planned, it's going to be epic"

"Maya" her boyfriend chastised "you've barely known her for a few hours and you're already corrupting her"

"It's my duty as a big sister to make sure she maintains my rep, you go to John Quincy Adam right?"

"Yeah and believe me your rep is safe, Mrs Birdges knew who I was as soon as she read my first essay"

"Come on that ice cream must be melting" she grabbed her little sister's hand as they left in pursuit of a serious sugar dose.

* * *

The next morning Maya sat in her first period English Lesson and recounted her evening to Lucas, Zay and Riley.

"Wow Maya" Lucas exhaled "sorry about your dad that really blows"

"It's okay at least I got to meet Mace and Meghan"

"What are they like?" Riley beamed.

"Macie is so like you it's unbelievable and Meghan, she's so cool. She's into photography and I swear she's the funniest twelve year old I've ever met"

"When do I get to meet them?"

"Soon I promise"

"Maya" Mr Turnright walked in "a little birdy just told me that your work will be displayed at MOMA this weekend. Congratulations"

"You told your dad?" she asked Riley.

"No I promise"

"I am going to kill your uncle"

"Maya that's huge!" Zay boomed "why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I'm already nervous I don't need you guys there to make me even more anxious"

"You are beyond delusional if you think we're going to miss it" Lucas smirked.

"Fine" she groaned "but no one else"

"You know Farkle is going to want to go"

"Speaking of" Zay said "where the hell is he?"

"I know right?" Riley asked "He's been AWOL for weeks, I'm telling you he has a girl on the side"

"Slow down Babe"

"Yeah Riles I mean he's probably buried under a pile of books somewhere trying to get even more extra credit"

"I'm with Riley, something is definitely up" Zay defended their friend.

"We'll leave the investigation up to you Sherlock" Maya laughed.

"I'm just saying" he put his hands up in surrender "it's not like him to be so MIA"

"Whatever, the show starts at eight thirty on Saturday, please don't be late and please do not tell anyone else. The last thing I need is the entire village showing up"

"Come on Maya it is pretty cool that your pieces are being displayed in one of the best museums in the world"

"It's beyond cool"

* * *

If she thought she had been nervous while waiting to have dinner a few nights before, this was an entire new league of nerves. Standing next her charcoal sketch of the coffee shop and impressionist painting she had never felt so judged. Despite having been approached by several people that loved her work, she couldn't shake the self-conscious feeling she had.

"Oh my god Maya" Topanga approached her teary eyed "I am so proud of you. I can't believe how far you've come from that little girl that used to stick up for Riley"

"These really are beautiful Maya" Cory added.

"Thanks"

"Maya" Amy Matthews sighed as she and her husband approached.

"You told them?" she groaned at her boyfriend.

"I just want to show off my gorgeous girlfriend" he pulled her into his side and pressed a kiss into her temple.

"Like we were actually going to miss your artistic debut Moesha" Eric rolled his eyes as he found his family.

"Is the whole Matthews clan going to show up?"

"No" Josh answered "Morgan couldn't make it but she sends her congrats"

"You're lucky I love you"

"Room 269?" Alan raised a brow as he took a closer look at her painting. "Are you telling me that my idiotic son inspired something this beautiful?"

"This is why I didn't want them here" Maya groaned "it's so embarrassing"

"You're in love" Topanga smiled sincerity in her eyes "it's sweet"

"So cute" Amy sighed.

"Seriously Maya" her best friend interrupted and came to her rescue "this really is gorgeous, I love the light shining from behind the door" Apparently Zay hadn't gotten the memo though and decided that he wasn't going to save his blonde friend any embarrassment.

"Isn't that the coffee shop where we ran into Josh back in January?"

"And here I was thinking I would be able to salvage at least part of my dignity tonight"

"And here I was thinking that there was no possible way Josh's ego could be any more inflated" Drew teased as he, Dylan and Farkle arrived.

"Where have you guys been?" Maria asked.

"We went to get a bite to eat" He shrugged.

"As happy as I am to have you all here, you really don't need to stick around here the whole night"

"As if we were going to miss your big moment Maya" Hannah deadpanned.

"Also I'm totally down to help wth you prank" Dylan smirked.

"What?" Cory percked up "Maya no please"

"Sorry Matthews's senior tradition"

"At least warn me what it will be"

"No can do but I will tell you that there will be a lot of heavy lifting involved. You guys really didn't have to come" she later directed at her friends.

"Yes we did" Hannah smiled.

"Besides" Drew smirked "this is an excellent time to meet josh's family and gain some blackmail material. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Matthews and you too of course senator"

"Nice dude" Josh laughed as his family and friends introduced themselves. Laughs and conversations were being exchanged easily between the group and shortly after most of their party moved on to investigate the other artists' work, Maya heard her name being called out and saw her little sister approaching.

"Hey Maya!" she hugged her "Wow! You did theses?" her eyes glossed over and her smile widened "this is so cool"

"Thanks Meg. I want you to meet someone" she called Riley over "this is my best friend in the entire world, Riley"

"Hi" the young girl whispered.

"Hey there, it's nice to finally meet you"

"Riley's like my sister so that means she's like your big sister too"

"Definitely" the brunette smiled reassuringly "If you ever need anything you just let me know"

"Guess what Maya?" the young girl began jumping up and down "Connor asked me!"

"What? Way to go Meg, I guess I owe you a shopping trip"

"Yay shopping!" Riley clapped "can I come?"

"We'll make a girls day" Maya chuckled "Do you mind if we take Macie and Meg of your hands for the day next weekend Jenifer?"

"Of course not that sounds nice"

"Yay we can get mani-petis too"

"Oh my God she's just like Macie"

"I know right"

"Hi Jennifer" Maya's mother approached "it's nice to see you"

"I hope we're not imposing, Meghan really wanted to come but if you feel uncomfortable…"

"Don't be silly, I'm glad you came and I am real sorry to hear about you and Kermit"

"It's for the best"

"I know that better than anyone" she grabbed Shawn's hand and smiled at him.

"Wow" Shawn whistled "you really do look just like Maya when she was little"

"Really?" Meghan smiled.

"Yeah and from what she tells me you're just like her"

"You know she's a photographer Shawn?" Maya said.

"Really? I happen to know a little about that myself"

"Maya, is this the little sister Josh was telling me about?" Amy asked.

"Yes this is Meghan, it's a little past Macie's bedtime. This is Josh's mom, Meghan"

"Oh you're so pretty, just like your sister at that age"

"Thanks"

"You know Josh, she would make a beautiful flower girl"

"Mom" he groaned "seriously, enough with the wedding let us graduate first please"

"Agreed" Shawn added in a scolding tone.

"Miss Hart" an older man approached the group "I'm sorry to interrupt but someone just bought one of your pieces for one thousand dollars, the first of the night, congratulations"

"Oh my God really? Someone wants it?"

"That wold be me, Alex Blake. Pleasure to meet you" another man approached her and shook her hand "I own a gallery downtown and I love this charcoal drawing, the wistful hope behind it is just beautiful and I really think it would fit perfectly in my gallery"

"Thank you"

"Thank you, I'll send the cheque in tomorrow but here's my card, call me if you have anything else you think I'd be interested in" and with that he walked away, leaving a very teary eyed Maya behind. Her tears however weren't seen by many people because as soon as the gallery owner had moved on Josh lifted her into a tight embrace and began spinning her around.

"This is amazing Maya" he kissed her.

"I am so proud of you kiddo" Shawn pulled her into a hug.

Later that night while she lied in bed, wrapped safely in Josh's arms despite her father's initial disapproval, Maya still couldn't wipe the smile form her face. Giving how the week had begun, she was a little shocked to find herself so happy at the end of it. How in the world had her life turned around so much? No matter what it was she was grateful for it that was for sure.

"Thanks for always standing by me Josh" she snuggled deeper into his chest an inhaled what she could only describe as a smell that was distinctly Josh.

"Thanks for inspiring me" he replied.

"I'm the artist Josh" she chuckled "you're the muse, you inspire me not the other way around"

"Says who? My girl is the bravest most bad ass beautiful talented girl in the world. I'd have to be pretty blind not to be inspired by her strength every day"

* * *

 **Two chapters in one week, I guess I'm getting out of my funk; or at least I hope I am. Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter, a lot happened. The next chapter will more than likely be prom because (I'm not going to lie) I love an excuse to get the Mathews clan together. Maya's prank will be awesome and there will be some sweet moments at the prom as well as some drama. Who do you think Farkle will be taking? Who do you want him to take? As always, please review and let me know if you have any thoughts, can't believe it's at ninety reviews let's see if we can get to one hundred. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day.**


	13. Chapter 13

It had been quite a while since Maya had hung out alone with her friends, between her mom, who was just about ready to pop, and Josh she had been pretty busy. So when Farkle suggested they hang out that Friday night at his house like they used to, she just couldn't resist. They had already marathoned through four movies, all of which Farkle had spoiled for the rest of the group, and consumed the entirety of the Minkus' kitchen.

"I can' believe you actually guessed that the cheerleader was the killer" Lucas groaned.

"Never doubt my gift dude" the genius smirked back.

"It's not a gift it's a curse" Riley deadpanned "at least for the rest of us"

"With great power comes great responsibility"

"You did not just use a spider man quote to justify ruining a movie?"

"Yeah dude" Isaiah added "you cannot use the best super hero of all time for something so silly"

"Hold up" Maya jsaid seriously from her position on the couch "you don't actually think that spider man is the best super hero of all time do you?"

"Come on Man!" Lucas intervened "I mean Batman? There's just no contest"

"You are so wrong! The Flash is monumentally better than Batman or Spiderman"

"Are you kidding?" Zay asked, jaw dropping in shock "Spiderman could take their asses any day, at least spider man doesn't mope around all day like batman. He gets shit done"

"At least Batman actually has talent" Lucas shot back "unlike The Flash and Spiderman, he didn't just luck out! He has to work for it"

"Exactly dude! Anyone could do what he does" Maya replied.

"Unlike Spiderman"

"Please, Peter Parker is one of the blandest characters in the marvel multiverse"

"Tell me you're joking! You can't base that of the movies"

"I liked the movies" Riley pouted "Tobey Maguire was great"

"I won't even dignify that" Zay spat.

"You're not telling me you think the reboot was better"

"No but Andrew Garfield was exponentially more loyal to the comics, it's not his fault the dialogue was crap! The character is awesome"

"Nowhere near as awesome as Wally West"

"You can't pick the coolest version of the Flash Maya, come on, Jay Garrick? He's pretty boring" Lucas joined in.

"What about Grant Gustin's Barry Allen? He's awesome"

"That one I'll give you" he conceded.

"Guys" Riley groaned "this is so boring, can we please change the subject"

"Fine" Maya sighed "there's no point in arguing with someone who thinks batman is better than the Flash. Honestly" she shook her head in disapproval.

"So Zay?" Riley raised a brow "you excited about going to prom with Heather?"

"Big time. I can't believe she actually said yes"

"None of us can buddy" Lucas teased.

"The only reason I won't retaliate against that blatant attack on my character is because I want to go to your after party"

"I can't believe your mom is going out of town the night of prom"

"The joys of having a single mother" he answered sarcastically.

"Been there" said Maya.

"I'm starving" Zay cut in.

"Yeah why don't we go downstairs to grab some snacks?"

"Is that bodega still open?"

"Yeah" Farkle replied "but I might bust if I move"

"I'm going to hang back with Farkle" Maya told the others as they made their way out "I don't think I could get up even if I wanted to"

"Whatever"

"So?" Maya began "any ideas about who you're going to take to prom? You know you can take girls from other schools? Like Einstein Academy"

"Maya stop" he groaned "you know it's not like that with Isadora anymore"

"But it could be" she wiggled her brows.

"No it couldn't" I love Isadora but she's not the one for me"

"Okay so Izzy's not the girl for you? What about that girl Shelly from AP Algebra, she was definitely flirting with you last week when she asked to borrow your notes"

"You're not getting it Maya" he said seriously "I didn't say she wasn't the girl for me, I said she's not the one for me"

"What are you tal-"Maya stopped mid question "Ohh… Farkle are you trying to say that you're-"

"Yeah" he interrupted her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she smiled and grabbed his hand "Farkle you know we don't care about that sort of thing. You could tell me you're from Mars and I'd still love you"

"Even if I think Spider Man is better than The Flash?"

"That is the one thing I could never forgive you"

"As if" he chuckled "Grant Gustin is way better looking than Tobey Maguire"

"Agreed, so is this why you've been hanging out with-"

"Yeah" he interrupted again.

"Farkle take him to prom if you want, no one will care"

"Maya it's easy to say that when it's not you"

"Yeah" she squeezed his hand "but no matter what, you know you'll always have me. I will always stand by you, you're not getting rid of me that easily Minkus"

"Thanks for listening Maya"

"That's what friends are for"

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Not until you're ready Farkle, of course not. But seriously, you know it won't make a difference"

"I know, I just need some time"

"How long have you been hiding this?"

"I don't know, I guess I've always known but I didn't really start to accept it until last year"

"I wish you had told me earlier" She sighed.

"We come bearing food" Riley opened the doors with a bang.

"How could you even think about eating after all the pizza and popcorn?" Maya laughed.

"We have ice cream" Zay laughed.

"Gimme" Maya giggled.

* * *

The next morning Maya found herself in the Mathews' apartment surrounded by the entire clan, who had all made the drive to the city for a family dinner. It was a little overwhelming to say the least but Maya wouldn't have it any other way. There was nothing she loved more than being surrounded by what was the undeniable comfort she found in the Mathews family, she couldn't describe it as anything else other than home.

"Topanga, Amy would you please let me help?" Katy whined "I am a professional chef you know?"

"You're also two weeks away from your due date" Shawn wrapped his arms around her.

"Exactly! I'm pregnant, not an invalid"

"You should enjoy this time" Amy advised "you know just as well as I do that you won't have much time to relax once little AJ gets here"

"Hi there Lily" Katy picked up the three year old that had been running giddily around her legs "are you excited to have a new cousin to play with?" the little brunette clapped her hands excitedly in response.

"I'm excited too" Shawn kissed her forehead "For the record"

"Hey Lilly" Maya cooed "Is your big sister here?"

"Nope" she popped the p.

"Mr. Mathews do you know where Riley is?"

"She was at practice but she's not back yet"

"Practice on a Sunday?"

"They're getting ready for nationals"

"Still it's a bit late right?"

"Hey family" Josh smiled as he came through the door "Hey beautiful" he dropped a kiss on Maya's head.

"Gross" Shawn crinkled his nose.

"So cute" Amy sighed "How was your week son?"

"Okay but I'm up to my elbows in Anatomy papers"

"And yet you still had time to take Maya out to the movies on Friday?" she raised her brow "I know everything" she added in a whisper after seeing his fearful shocked face.

"It was about cannibalism, there was a lot of anatomy involved. Very educational"

"Nice try"

"Where's Riles?" he changed topic "late as usual?"

"She's not back from practice yet" his brother supplied.

"She texted me an hour ago that she was on her way"

"That's strange" Amy said her smile quickly dipping into a frown.

"Guys she's not answering her phone" Augie piped up

"Okay now I really am worried" Maya got up from the couch.

"I'll call Coach Kelly to see if she's still at school?"

"She's not with Lucas either" Josh said as he looked up from his phone.

"Don't worry, she probably just missed the train or something" Shawn soothed his daughter.

"This is Riley we're talking about, she would warn someone. What if something happened to her?"

"I'm sure she's fine babe" Josh wrapped his arm around his increasingly unsettled girlfriend but as luck would have it, right in that moment, her phone lit up with Riley's name.

"Riles, where are you?"

"Don't freak out" her best friend warned.

"Telling me not to freak out is not a good way of keeping me calm" Maya yelled "hang on, I'm going to put you on speaker phone before your dad's head explodes" she later added as she saw Corey's alarmed look.

"I'm in the hospital"

"What?" Topanga ran over to the group.

"I'm okay it was just a few stiches but the stupid doctors won't let me get out of here without my parents because I'm still a minor, I mean come on it's just a few months away! Stupid law!"

"Riley sweetie we'll be there in a few minutes just hold on tight" her mother said down the phone.

"Do you guys mind staying here with Lilly and Augie? It shouldn't take too long"

"I'm coming too" Maya grabbed her coat.

"Me too" josh followed.

* * *

What the hell happened?" Topanga pulled back the curtains that were protecting Riley from her mother's wrath.

"Don't freak out"

"Riley!" Maya yelled "I told you, that won't calm anyone down. Now what the hell happened?"

"So I was coming out of practice and I was just about to leave the parking lot when this huge rock came crashing through the windscreen, before I knew what had happened there was glass and rocks everywhere and I crashed the sedan, I'm so sorry dad but I promise it's not that bad"

"Are you kidding?" Cory said sincerely "we're just glad you're okay, it could have been much worse Riley, I'm sorry but we're going to have to press charges, you could have really been hurt"

"Dad, I don't even know who it was"

"We all know who it was. The parking lot right? I'll call security and see if they can get me the footage" he grabbed his phone and went out to the hallway to get some privacy"

"The police are outside" Josh began "I'll go get them so you can make your statement and get out of here"

"You scared me Riles" Maya whispered once they were all waiting at the entrance waiting for Cory to arrive.

"I'm fine I swear, besides you need me tonight right?"

"Shht" she shot Topanga an uneasy look.

"I have no intention of letting Cory know about whatever it is you have planned for tonight. No one will get hurt right?"

"Of course not. You're coming too, right babe?"

"Yeah but Simon can't, ha has a paper due tomorrow"

"Damn, we might have to enlist some more help, we need more muscle"

"I could ask Lucas to get some guys from the team"

"I want it to be a surprise, we have to keep it on the down low"

"We could always enlist Eric's help, he loves a great prank. Plus all those secret service guys look like pure muscle"

"That could work" she smiled.

"I don't even know if I want to know what you guys are planning" Topanga groaned.

"It's going to be the most epic senior prank of all time"

"I don't know, Josh pulled of a pretty great one, he might be the king of pranks"

"I happily give my crown to you babe" the young man bowed "this is way past my level, if you pull it off, you will officially be the queen of pranks"

"What do you mean if?" she quirked an eyebrow "where's your faith in me?"

"I have all the faith in the world that it'll be perfect"

"Especially because you'll be doing all the hard labour"

"When will you being doing labour?" Corey walked over to them.

"Never!" Riley yelled too quickly.

"Maya no!" the older man groaned "please, I'm begging you. I can't handle your evil gift"

"Sorry Mr. Mathews it's going to happen, just like every year, its tradition"

"No other graduating class had an evil mastermind like you Maya"

"I love you too Mr. Mathews"

"Nothing too messy please"

"No can do, sorry"

"Come on Maya"

"I already talked to janitor Harley, he said it was cool. Said it was the best prank he'd ever seen"

"You're deliberately torturing me aren't you?"

"Yup" she smirked.

"You really are one of the evilest minds I've ever come across Maya Hart" he chuckled "you got a good one there Josh, hang onto her"

"I have every intention to" Maya felt Josh's strong arms wrap around her and pull her closer to him "even if it occasionally means some heavy lifting and midnight shenanigans"

"This isn't criminal right Maya?" Cory asked seriously.

"Define criminal"

"Oh God" he groaned.

"It'll be fine dad" Riley put him out of his misery "no one will get hurt and we already have permission from Janitor Harley and Shawn"

"Do you even know?"

"No" Riley pouted "she doesn't trust me to keep it secret"

"It's for your own good honey" Maya grabbed her best friend's hand "now come on, I'm starving and that roast smelled so good"

* * *

Later that night as she laid in Riley's bed Maya felt a wave of nerves hit her. She was waiting for Josh's signal to climb through the window and head to the school to set up for tomorrow. This could be the most epic senior prank the school had ever seen but if not, she would become the laughing stock of the school. Not that she was exactly popular now, but the senior prank was a time honored tradition and her class had entrusted her with it. She did not want to be known forever as the girl who planned the worst plan in John Quincy High history. He phone lit up, announcing an incoming message form Farkle.

"Mr Mickus pulled through" she whispered to Riley, who was currently lying beside her fighting off the sleep "we're going to have to get you some coffee, this is going to take all night" she looked at her phone and saw that it was already four AM "Josh and the guys should be here any second, Farkle and Zay are taking the truck to school"

"I'm so tired" her best friend whined.

"I told you to go to bed early but did you listen? Of course not"

"Shut up"

"Seriously Riley, it's been a long day, you don't have to come. Get some rest and enjoy it tomorrow"

"Are you kidding? What I need right now is fun with my friends"

"Okay but we're going to have to bandage those cuts Riles, they'll get infected"

"What in God's name are you planning?"

"You'll see" just on time Maya heard three taps against the bedroom window, signaling that it was time for them to head to school "come on let's go"

"Morning girls" Josh greeted them as they climbed onto the fire escape.

"How exactly are you planning to get into the school?" Dylan asked as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Janitor Harley gave me a copy of his keys" she answered nonchalantly as they all hopped out of Drew's truck "Come on guys, start hauling boxes" she picked up a cardboard box from the bed of the truck "the ones on the left are going to the home-ec room, these need to be distributed throughout the hallway"

"What are in these?" Riley grimaced as she picked up a box.

"Ingredients"

"Ingredients? Ingredients for what?"

"Ice cream duh"

"What on earth is your plan Maya?"

"We're turning the school into a beach" she smirked at her best friend.

"What?"

"Farkle and Zay are bringing sand, play pools, and hot tubs for the parking lot, the ingredients are for Normani and Zoe who're going to make ice-cream and drinks in home ec and theese are slip and slides that we'll be distributing through the halls" her eyes glistened in mischief.

"Oh My God" the brunette's jaw dropped "you really are the most creative person I have ever met, this is going to be awesome"

"I gotta hand it to you Maya" Drew whistled "this is one hell of a prank, way better than my senior prank"

"What Happened?"

"We let goats loose on the lacrosse field, we were the John Adams Rams"

"That sounds pretty funny" Riley smiled.

"Tell them what happened" Josh laughed.

"They made us pick up the poop"

"And?" Josh laughed again.

"I slipped on a huge pile" laughter explode amongst the friends as they all imagined Drew in the unfortunate situation.

"I have pictures"

"I need to see those" Maria chuckled.

"Just look them up in the yearbook" he spat at Josh.

"Come on dude, it was funny. Besides it was Jackson's idea not mine"

"How is Jackson? I haven't heard from him in a while"

"He's swamped, I haven't talked to him in weeks"

"He and Derek are going to try and drive up for the weekend, week after next" Maya told them "I actually make an effort and text him" she answered after seeing the look of confusion on her boyfriend and his best friend's faces.

"Do all of my friends like you more than they do me?" josh asked seriously.

"Pretty much" Hannah chuckled.

"You like me more right Riles?"

"Are you joking?"

"I like you just fine babe" Maya kissed him "not stop slacking off and start hauling this stuff inside"

"I don't know if the voters would be happy knowing that I'm using my tax payer paid security to asist a senior prank" Eric told Maya two hours later when they had finally finished setting up.

"I'm sure they'd be to in awe of this prank to be angry" she answered "thank you"

"Don't worry" a buff man answered "my daughter goes here, she'll love this so it was my pleasure. We better get going senator, you have a hearing in an hour"

"This is the coolest thing that I have ever seen" Drew said. "How on earth did your dad get so many hot tubs?"

"Minkus Enterprises owns a spa"

"Of course they do" Dylan chuckled.

"Dylan do you mind giving me a hand to bring these bottles of pop to the girls in Home Ec?"

"Course not Maya"

"Thanks"

"So I'm guessing you want to talk to me alone?" he raised a brow as soon as they were out of earshot "Farkle told me he talked to you"

"Is he okay? Really?"

"He just needs some time Maya, it's hard to tell the people you love something so big"

"I get it I just wish he had told be something earlier, I want to be there for him and I feel like he's not letting me"

"Maya trust me the best way to be there for him is to act as if nothing has changed. Now come on or we'll miss everyone coming"

* * *

To say that the prank had been a success would be putting it lightly, a beach volley ball court had been set up in the car park alongside a bonfire and a makeshift beach hut had been set up by the art club, where the home ec kids were selling all sorts of things. The look of joy on her classmates' faces had been all the validation the Maya needed, smiles were plastered on every single senior's face. The angry scowls they wore because they were asked to arrive forty minted early to school had disappeared as soon as they set eyes on Maya's creation. Even Mr. Mathews had joined in on the fun and canceled all class so that every pupil could enjoy the fun, as well as allowing Hannah, Drew and the rest of Josh's friends to stay and enjoy their masterpiece.

"You really did out do yourself Maya" Hannah walked over to her "this is incredible"

"Thanks." she replied "hey, are you okay you've been a little distracted today"

"I'm fine I just had a little scare this morning"

"Yeah?"

"I was late"

"You're not..?"

"No, thank God"

"Congrats" Maya chuckled.

"Could you imagine? A little baby running around, I've never been so scared in my life"

"I know" suddenly it hit Maya like a ton of bricks "could you excuse me just a sec" she smiled and headed over to where Josh was standing laughing with Drew. "Hey, I need a favor could you come here?"

"Course babe" he grabbed her hand and walked with him into an empty classroom so that they could have some privacy.

"I'm late Josh"

"Late for what? Your class? It's only two thirty, we could stay for another half hour"

"No Josh I'm late…" his face paled and his pupils grew as the reality began to sink in.

"How late?"

"Four days. Josh I have never been four days late in my life"

"Okay relax, we'll leave now and you can go home, have a shower and get ready for class, I'll pick you up after and we can go to dorm and take a test"

"Okay" she whispered.

"Everything's going to be okay Maya" he pulled her into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to her head "just stay calm, we have shouldn't worry until we know for sure".

* * *

 **Okay so quite a bit happened in this chapter. First of all, Farkle. This was a decision I really struggled with because I don't really like steering so far away from the show but my heart was just pulling me in that direction and no matter how much I put off writing this chapter the feeling just wouldn't go away so I went with my heart. If you re read the chapter's you'll probably see that I've been subtly planting those seeds for a while.**

 **What about the prank? Did you guys think it was cool? I really struggled to think of a cool prank and totally wish I could have pulled something like this off when I was at school.**

 **And of course the cliffhanger at the end of the chapter, what do you guys think is going to happen? Obviously I'm not usually one to end chapters on a cliff hanger but this just felt right. Anyway as always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Also I realize that the time line of Katy's pregnancy is a mess but just focus on the last chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14

It was almost as if Professor Robins knew that Maya was working through something because as soon as she arrived and sat in the class, her teacher sent her a sympathetic look and informed them that today they would simply be drawing something meaningful to them. At first, she didn't really know where to start, there were so many things rushing through her head but as per usual, as soon as her pencil hit the paper, the thoughts just started flowing and her hand gained a life of its own. Truthfully, she was glad she got this time away from Josh before they took a test, she loved him, but she really needed some time just think. And nothing helped her work out her emotion like art did. Before she knew it class was almost over and a beautiful drawing lay before her.

"Wow Maya, that's incredible" Professor Robins approached her "do you want to talk about?" she added as an afterthought, clearly picking up on the emotion in the drawing.

"No thanks Professor, I'm okay" she looked down at the piece of paper before her as the teacher walked away and couldn't help but be shocked by what she saw. It was a minimalist drawing that simply depicted a pair of ballet slippers that were trapped in darkness as the sun shone brightly above it. She didn't even know where that came from, she supposed her dungeon of sadness, she didn't even know what it meant but anyone with eyes could see that it was full of emotion. As soon as she stepped of the building her eyes landed on Josh who walked over and grabbed her hand with an uneasy smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrified" she whispered and clung to him "Josh what if-"

"Let's not make any decisions until we know for sure"

"Did you get two?"

"I got three just to be sure, let's go"

"Josh" she whispered, as the tears threatened to fall from her eyes "I'm so scared"

"Maya" he pulled her down to sit next to him on the bed "I just want you to know that no matter what, I'm here for you"

"Josh we're not ready to be parents, you're still in med school and I haven't even started college yet"

"We have other options Maya"

"You would be okay with that?"

"Maya I'll support you no matter what but I really don't think we should worry until we see two bars on that test. How much longer?"

"Three minutes, I've never been more scared in my life"

"Maya I love you okay? Nothing that test says will change that, I'm not going anywhere, you have my complete and utter support no matter what. If you want to end it, we end it, and if you want to keep it, we will. We could be a family, we could even get married if-"

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Well" he scratched the back of his head "I always figured we would eventually get married and if that's what you want"

"Josh we're kids"

"I always figured it wold happen later in life but this wasn't exactly a part of the plan"

"We've also only been dating for five months"

"I've been in love with you since I was nine Maya. You're it for me, I know it sounds crazy"

"It doesn't" she cut him off "I feel the same way" their tender moment was interrupted by an alarm going off on Maya's phone.

"You ready?"

"Let's just do it" she grabbed the test and turned it over, suddenly relief washed over her and she exhaled "it's negative" she smiled.

"Oh thank God" he picked her up and started spinning her around "we're not pregnant"

"Thank the Gods" she smiled.

"Still Maya, that was too close"

"Yeah I was pretty stupid, I guess I should have gone on the pill as soon as we started having sex"

" _We_ were stupid Maya, _we_ were. It's not just your responsibility. I'm sorry, I should have been thinking. Condoms are only 97% effective"

"I think we can both agree that we've learned our lesson, I'll call the doctor tomorrow and start on the pill"

"That's probably a good idea"

"Thanks for being so calm while I freaked out"

"I'm always here for you Maya"

"You know I love you right Josh?"

"Of course, I love you too"

"You also know that I am nowhere near ready to get married right?"

"I know babe, me neither. I hope I didn't freak you out too much"

"I will be ready one day Josh, and I want it to be you"

"I want that too" he kissed her "as a matter of fact, he reached over to his dresser "Take this"

She looked down at the necklace he had handed her, it was a simple thread laced through what seemed to be bolts, nuts and things you would find in a tool box. "What is it?" she smiled.

"My senior year I put together an old truck with my dad so that I could drive up here more often. I told my parents that I wanted to see Cory but honestly, I was just thinking about spending more time with you, I didn't want you to forget me. These were left over after"

"I could never forget you Josh" she kissed him "why don't we each take half? We can match"

"I like that idea"

"This is so sweet Josh" she whispered as he tied the shorter necklace around her neck.

"We can keep these until I replace it with a ring" he kissed he shoulder.

"That will be way, way down the line right?"

"Yes, I'll let you graduate before we walk down the aisle don't worry"

"Your mother might push us down before then" she laughed.

"She is pretty scary"

"And I'm not?" she raised a brow.

"Of course" he kissed her "you scare the hell out of me baby"

"Good"

* * *

Even after having taken three tests, all of them resulting negative, Maya still felt uneasy. She couldn't believe how close she had come to having had a little toddler running around and she especially couldn't believe how irresponsible she had been or that it had been Hannah who had made her realize she was late for her cycle. She just couldn't shake the nerves, there was only one thing for it.

"Mom" she asked her mother as she walked through the front door of their home "can we talk for a sec?"

"Of course baby" she seemed concerned as she sat next to Maya on the couch "what's up?"

"It's just that…"

"Are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine, Josh and I… we had a little scare today"

"Scare? What happened bab… ohh. You're not-?" she straightened up from her comfortable position on the couch.

"No" Maya interrupted quickly "but I thought I might be, I was so scared mom"

"Honey… What happened? Aren't you two using anything? How many times have we had this conversation?"

"We are, of course we are. But I should have been on the pill"

"Maya you're eighteen you don't need me to get it"

"I know but I was so scared mom, you're the only person that could calm me down"

"Just be happy that it was only a scare and learn from your mistakes"

"When we were waiting for the test, I was scared but I think the scariest thing was thinking about you, and how you had to do it alone"

"Maya you wouldn't have to do it alone, Josh would never leave you, you know that. He's a good guy"

"I know but still, it was scary, I didn't want to trap him"

"Maya, Josh loves you, you're not trapping him"

"I love him mom and he says I'm the one but we're just kids, and Kermit said the same thing to you"

"Josh is not your father Maya"

"I know but..."

"And you do deserve a guy as good as him"

"You always know the right thing to say"

"Of course I do, I'm your mom. It really means a lot to me that you can come to me with this kind of thing. We really have come a long way"

"Yeah we have. You have a great mommy" she whispered into her mother's belly "and we're going to love you so much when you get here"

"If you ever decide to come out" Katy exhaled in frustration.

"You still have a week mom relax"

* * *

Later that night Maya thought that she should do something nice for josh. He had stayed so calm that morning so that she could freak out, knowing exactly what to say and when to say it. He was always doing things for her, taking care of her, making her feel loved, making her feel special. It was about time she did something for him, so when her parents left for dinner with Cory and Topanga, she started cooking and called Josh to ask him if he wanted to come over for dinner. He of course accepted, excited at the prospect of spending more time with Maya, and at around seven she heard knocking on her front door signalling his arrival.

"Hey babe" he kissed her then stood back "wow you look beautiful" he added admiring her wine colored knee length dress.

"Thanks" she twirled "I just thought I'd put in a little extra effort today"

"You don't need too, you look gorgeous everyday" he kissed her again "and you cooked? I didn't know that you cold cook!"

"I'm a woman of many talents Joshua"

"That you are" he smirked flirtatiously and pulled her in for yet another kiss.

"We need to stop" she pulled away laughing "otherwise we're never going to get to the meatloaf I slaved over all afternoon"

"My favorite food?"

"And your favorite dessert, homemade apple pie"

"Are you trying to sweeten me up for something?" he chuckled.

"No, I just wanted to try and show you how much I appreciate everything you do for me"

"You do things for me too Maya"

"Not like you Josh" she gently set a plate down in front of him "you're always so sweet to me, I don't deserve you"

"Maya-"he sighed noting the sincerity in her voice and pulled her onto his lap "I'm only like this because you make me like this. I am the man I am because you inspire me to be that guy. I want to be that guy for you, it wouldn't be like that with any other girl"

"Yes it would Josh, you're a great guy, no matter who you're with"

"I'm not perfect Maya, I'm only perfect to you, just like you are to me" he grabbed her hand.

"It's just, with the way you were acting this morning, I keep feeling like I don't deserve such a good guy. I'm not like you Mathews, I don't get the happy ending, I get left"

"Maya, I'm not you're father"

"I know but why would you want-"

"Don't even finish that question Maya"

"Well it's true"

"No it isn't. Are you kidding? You really don't see the way that people see you Maya. You're beautiful and talented and smart and to top it all off you have the biggest heart I have ever seen"

"This is what I mean" she smiled "you always know the perfect thing to say"

"I try" he smirked.

"When you were talking about marriage and the future this morning, I lied. I did freak out but it's not because I don't love you Josh, it's because I love you so much it terrifies me"

"I feel the same way Maya, just don't push me away please"

"I'll try, pushing people away is my default mode"

"I know" he kissed her temple "but thank you for telling me all this"

"So you won't get mad when I occasionally freak out?"

"No" he promised "just as long as you're always honest with me"

"I will be"

Soon after all the plates had been cleared and Maya had changed into her fuzziest pjs to cuddle up next to Josh and binge watch Friends on Netflix but as was always the case when the two were left alone for a long time, they weren't exactly watching the TV. Instead they were engaged in a heated lip lock, with Josh quickly succumbing to temptation and climbing over Maya.

"Josh" she stopped him gasping for breath "I just... after today... Could we maybe just cuddle tonight? I'm still pretty shaken up, sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry about Maya, I'm still feeling pretty uneasy myself" he pulled her into a sitting position.

"I'm going to the doctor on Wednesday"

"That's a good idea" he wrapped his shoulder around her "you want me to go with you"

"It's cool, my mom is coming"

"You told your mom!"

"Relax, she won't tell Shawn"

"Okay but if she does, it's up to you to protect me against his wrath" he joked.

"Always, I'll be your knight in shining Armour" she laughed just as they heard keys in the door. "you guys are back early" she smiled at her parents.

"Lilly and Augie have the flu so it's a mess over there" Shawn answered "How was your evening?"

"Okay" Josh replied "Maya made meatloaf, it was awesome"

"Meatloaf?" Katy perked up "I would love some meatloaf, is there any leftover"

"There's some in the fridge"

"You had dinner not two hours ago" Shawn said.

"I'm turning food into a person here" she replied as she walked over to the kitchen.

"Josh" Shawn sat down "it's nice to come home and not see you on top of y daughter, keep it that way"

"It was one time" Maya groaned "and we were just kissing"

"You want a beer, kid?" he walked over to the fridge.

"Sure but I should be heading back to campus soon, I have a nine am class tomorrow and haven't even started the reading"

"You excited for prom? Two weeks to go" Shawn asked his daughter as he sat back down.

"Not really no"

"Don't lie" Josh smirked "you want to go, you know you do"

"Only because I'll be going with you. I'm more excited to be graduating and starting my life"

"So you're excited to be leaving us?" said Shawn.

"Come on dad, I'll be twenty minutes away and I'll come home all the time for dinner and to help out with AJ"

"Every Sunday, at least"

"I promise"

"You can come too Josh, provided you're still together" he chuckled.

"We will be" they answered in unison.

"We're painting the nursery this weekend and putting the cradle together, we could use some extra hands"

"I'm in" Josh smiled "when?"

"Friday?"

"I can't, I'm watching Meghan and Mace"

"Saturday"

"I could do Saturday, now all I have to do is think about what I want to paint on his wall"

"You have complete freedom to do whatever you want"

* * *

After everything that had happened on Monday, Tuesday was a bit boring. The most exciting thing that had happened was Jessica Rivera taking a fall in the cafeteria and spilling her sloppy Joe all over, Mr Maloney, the meanest teacher in school. The afternoon was spent lounging around the Minkus' place studying and, as usual, eating all of their food. This was nice, aside from Lucas and Riley making googly eyes at one another all the time, it was a great way to spend the day. It was just like middle school, the five of them together.

"Seriously Farkle" she heard Riley say "prom is two weeks away, you need to find a date, you cant go alone"

"Why not?" he asked

"You just can't, it's prom. Why don't you ask izzy?"

"Riles leave him alone" Maya came to his aid "not everyone is obsessed with prom"

"But... but..."

"Let's just enjoy the night, it'll be one of the last we all get to spend together before heading off to college"

"Way to get serious Maya" said Lucas.

"Sorry"

"I'm going to miss you guys so much" Riley's lip trembled.

"Riles we'll see you all the time, it's not like we're going to the west coast" Farkle smiled sadly.

"Yeah but it won't be like now"

"Yes it will" Maya laughed "I'll still have to put up with you and Lucas making those stupid faces at one another"

"You'll have Uncle Boing to distract yourself with" Lucas shot back.

"Exactly how is he distracting you?" Zay raised a brow.

"Like I'm going to tell you"

"You don't have to, I can imagine just find"

"Imagination is a close as you're ever going to get to distractions" Lucas laughed.

"Hey! Zay said indignantly "not that it's any of your business but I have been distracted"

"What? With who?"

"Come on dude, I'm not going to put the girl on blast like that"

"Sophie? You guys dater last summer right? Or Christina from chem lab or ju-"

"Dude seriously I'm not going to do that to a girl"

"So it's just the three of us left" said Lucas.

"Actually it's the two of you" Farkle

"What?" Zay seemed surprised "When?"

"You and..?" Maya asked.

"Yeah"

"Okay come one, you cannot tell Maya and then just keep it from the rest of us" Lucas complained.

"You'll meet them at the prom"

"I knew it!" Riley yelled "I knew you had a secret girlfriend around somewhere"

"Yeah" Farkle chuckled "you caught me, now you guys have got to go. It's already ten thirty and my parents should be home any minute now"

"You want to stay over at mine Maya?"

"Cool"

* * *

Not long after Riley and Maya were making their way through the Mathew's front door, laughing and talking as they set out for some much needed sleep. They had just entered the apartment and were making their way up the stairs when the unmistakable sound of glass breaking interrupted their conversation.

"What the hell was that?" Maya ran down the stairs.

"Oh my God" Riley followed behind.

"What's going on?" they heard Topanga come down.

"Are you girls okay?" Cory added "how did you break the window?"

"We didn't" Maya replied.

"Look" Topanga picked up what looked to be a brick "this isn't over" she read from a note that was attached to the bright red ceramic brick.

"I guess we better call the cops" Cory exhaled.

 **Quick update this time because I felt horrible about ending the last chapter with a cliff hanger. I hope you guys liked it, I wanted to write a little Joshaya fluff because I can't handle how much I love them but I tried to write a bit of drama so you guys could know that Missy isn't going to just sit with her hands crossed. I also really wanted to write a nice scene between Maya and her mom but found that I struggled because I have a super open relationship with both my parents but I don't know if everyone's like that. Anyway, as always, thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

The police arrived at the Mathews' apartment shortly after Cory had made the call. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes, despite this none of the people present had ever felt time drag by so slowly. Riley was at a loss for words, she was terrified. Maya couldn't find the right thing to say either, she was too preoccupied worrying over her best friend. One thing was for sure though. There was a common feeling in the room; guilt. Riley was upset she was putting her loved ones through this mess, she couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach that this was all her fault. The rest of them were feeling guilty about not being able to have save Riley from all this pain. Finally it was Maya that decided to break the silence.

"Riley" unfortunately emotions were running high and she was unable to stop the tears escaping from her eyes "I'm so sorry, I should be protecting you. I should have done something, I should have said something earlier…"

"It's my fault" the brunette interrupted "if I wasn't such a coward I never would have let Missy treat me the way she did for so long. If I had of stuck up for you all those years ago this wouldn't be happening. I deserve"

"You listen to me Riley" Cory said seriously "this is not your fault and you most certainly don't deserve this"

"Yes I do" she began to cry "I deserve this and more"

"Riley" Maya grabbed her "don't let her get into your head! You have friends and family that love you. You made a mistake, so what? We all do. You're a good person Riles, she's the problem"

"That's right Riley" Topanga stepped in "now what are we going to do about this mess? I really think it's time for a restraining order"

"But-"

"I know you don't want to Riley, but she could have really hurt someone"

"I'm with your mom sweetie" Cory added "this is getting out of hand"

"I don't want to mess up her future"

"Why? Maya asked "she doesn't care about yours"

"Two wrongs don't make a right Maya"

"What about fifty wrongs? She'll just keep doing this her whole life"

"Until she meets someone that will do it to her. She'll learn her lesson eventually, there's no point in ruing her life"

"I would normally agree" Cory sighed "but this is your safety we're talking about Riley. She did this to herself, tomorrow we'll go down to the court and the chips will fall where they will"

"It's out of our hands now. We can't let her hurt our baby"

"Riley?" Maya began "what if that brick had of hit Augie or Lily? We can't take any more chances"

"Okay"

"On Friday I'm staying over at Jen's to watch the girls, you want to join me? We could have a girls' night?"

"That sounds fun"

As promised, on Friday night Riley and Maya turned up at the downtown apartment, hands full of junk food and chick flicks to watch with Maya's sisters. They were shocked however to find a stranger behind the door and music blaring.

"Who the heck are you?" Maya asked. "Who the hell are all these people?" she later added upon seeing the living room full of at least a dozen preteens.

"I'm Connor, Meghan's friend"

"Where is she?"

"In her room"

What about Macie? You just left her out here with all these people"

"She's fine we just wanted to be alone" that was all Maya needed to hear before she went barrelling through the hall to find her young sister.

"I think its best you go home" she heard Riley yell.

"What the hell Meg?" she slammed her sister's bedroom door open "I thought you were mature. I thought you knew better than to leave your baby sister in a house full of strangers just so you could be with some boy

"Come on Maya, it's not a big deal. It's just a few friends over, it's not like we were doing anything wrong"

"Other than ignoring our little sister. Your mom trusted you to watch her for a couple of hours Meghan and you go and betrayed that trust"

"I'm sorry" she barely whispered "I just wanted to spend some time with Connor"

"I get it" she sighed and sat down on the bed next to the younger girl "but you have your whole life to be with boys Meghan and your mom wont trust you enough to date until you prove that you can handle other responsibilities"

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No, but promise me this will never happen again"

"I promise"

"You have your whole life to impress boys, you only have now to be a kid Meghan and if Connor can't understand that then that's his problem"

"He didn't force me to do this, it was my idea. He actually warned me not to"

"Then he's a smart kid, he should be watching out for you. He is older"

"Like Josh does for you?"

"Just like that but Josh also lets me enjoy the things about being eighteen, he helped me with senior prank, he's taking me to prom. He gets that those are only things you get to do once. No guy is worth loosing that."

"Wow those are some pretty deep words of wisdom big sister"

"I have a lot of time to make up for"

"I'm just glad you're doing it"

"Me too"

"You know Meghan" Riley said from the doorway "Maya and I were going to try different makeup choices for prom tonight if you want to help"

"Really?" the young blonde perked up.

"Yeah, your dance is on the same night right?"

"Yeah" she smiled.

"So why don't you get ready with us on the day?"

"Seriously? You wouldn't mind Maya?"

"Are you kidding?" Her sister beamed at her "I don't know why I didn't think about it in the first place, we can all get ready at my place. As long as your mom gives the ok Meghan"

"She will"

"This is so exciting!" Riley said jumping up and down from excitement "I can't wait for Lily to grow up and do this kind of thing with her"

"Poor Lily" Maya snickered.

"Hey!" she shot back "now let's get down to real business, who is Farkle taking to the prom?"

"Riley come on…" Maya scratched the back of her neck "he doesn't want people to know yet"

"You know"

"He just blurted it out to me! You'll find out when the time is right"

"I gots to know"

"Riley it's less than two weeks away"

"If he shows up dateless I'm going to kill him"

"Relax Riles, prom is supposed to be fun"

"Whatever, let's go watch a movie and pig out! I'm starving"

"Do you two ever do anything other than sit around and eat junk food?" the younger girl piped up as they made their way to the living room.

"Study" Riley said seriously "there's a lot of studying"

"But other than that no" Maya giggled "the exciting life of an eighteen year old"

"Seventeen" Riley corrected "we're not all old ladies, right Meghan?"

"I'm not old I'm just mature"

"Oh yeah, so mature last week you put a whoopee cushion on Zay's seat in math class yesterday"

"That was funny"

"I'm pretty sure Mrs Fowler didn't find it that funny"

"Now she is an old lady, I swear in four years I've never seen her smile"

"You can look forward to that for when you're a freshman Meg"

"Yay" she waved her hands around

Maya wished she had realised just how tired she would be the next day as she helped her boyfriend and parents to paint what would become her brother's nursery. It took all morning but by three o'clock the foursome were sprawled around the couches trying to recover from a hard day's work.

"Thanks for helping kids" Katie smiled.

"The safari theme is really cool" Josh kissed the Maya's head as she snuggle further into his side. Early in the morning Maya had decided that a safari theme would be perfect for her little brother. She wanted him to have the beautiful room she couldn't have when she was a kid so she painted a tree that branched out over the room, with monkeys climbing over the branches, and a few lions and giraffes on the walls. Her parents were ecstatic with the outcome and Josh hadn't wiped the smirk off his face since she'd finished, he was obviously proud of her.

"I am so tired" she groaned "and now we have to get ready to go to dinner with you parents"

"Remind me again why we agreed to that?" he grunted.

"Amy and Allen are in town?" Shawn asked.

"They're going to Cory's tomorrow as well" Josh supplied "apparently everyone has to be there"

"We really need to start getting ready" Maya sat up "did you bring a change of clothes?"

"Yeah."

"You should probably get in the shower too. You stink" she giggled.

"I didn't hear you complaining two minutes ago while you were using me as a pillow" he began assaulting her with tickles.

"Stop putting it off! We need to get ready"

"You know, it's just going to be us and my parents, why don't you guys come along?"

"We wouldn't want to intrude, I'm sure your parents want to spend with you Josh"

"Please Mrs Hunter, you know they love you like family, plus if my mom has you and the baby to fuss over she'll leave us alone"

"How many times do I have to tell you Josh, it's still just Katy to you" she giggled.

"You know" Shawn cut in "It would be nice to see your parents, it's been a while. Plus I put together a little album of pictures from your birthday that I wanted to give them"

"I could call them and tell them to add two to the reservation"

"Are you up for it Katy?"

"I'm pregnant not an invalid"

"That sounds good Josh"

"I have to go down to the restaurant first, I need to drop off my keys and bring the gifts from the shower they through me. I officially start my maternity leave today"

"Already? You're a month away right?" Josh raised a brow.

"Just want to be sure, in case th-he comes early" she smiled.

"I'll go with you" Shawn said "you shouldn't be hauling around boxes, that's what I'm here for"

"Aw the joys of a loving husband"

"Do you kids think you'll be okay here alone" Shawn raised an eyebrow n suspicion.

"How much trouble could we really get into in the hour it will take you?"

"Good point"

"Why don't you grab a shower now? Josh and I will get ready while you're bringing back the stuff from the restaurant and that way by the time you get back we'll all be ready to go to dinner"

"Sounds like a plan"

"I'll call my parents and let them know you'll be joining us, they'll be thrilled"

Twenty minutes later Josh found himself glad that his girlfriend had insisted he bring a change of clothes because even he had to admit that the stench that was coming from him was anything but pleasant.

"You must really love me to put up with this stink" he sipped his beer and pulled Maya into his chest.

"You have no idea how much" she pecked his lips "that being said I'm pretty sure I don't exactly smell like a bed of flowers"

"For you I would face the most horrendous of smells"

"Even the stench from Riley's special smoothies"

"Maybe not that one"

"Josh" Shawn came down the stairs "why don't you jump in Maya's shower and she can use ours as soon as Katy decides what to wear" he sighed "they're still retiling the guest bathroom"

That was how Josh came to find himself standing in his girlfriend's shower, scrubbing like a maniac trying to remove the brown paint from his fingers. The hot water drilling on his back was exactly what he needed after a long morning of hard labour. His limbs were aching and he couldn't help but let out a groan as the hot water somewhat alleviated the pain in his back. He was so distracted by the pleasure the hot water was causing him that he didn't even notice that Maya had at some point climbed into the shower with him.

"What are you doing here?" he spun around as soon as he felt her hands on his back.

"This is my shower" she kissed him "relax, they already left"

"You are nothing but trouble Miss Hart"

"Just the way you like me Mr Mathews. Now turn around so I can wash your back"

"Oh my God" he groaned as she kissed his shoulder and lathered his back with soap.

"I had to think of some way to make it up to you for helping us today"

"Consider your debt paid"

Josh and Maya weren't exactly happy to have to leave the confinement of their paradise to have dinner with their parents but they were well aware that Shawn probably wouldn't be pleased to come home and find them in the shower together. So with a tremendous feeling of regret, they got out of the shower and got ready to meet their parents for what would undoubtedly be a painfully embarrassing dinner.

"It's so nice to see you" Amy greeted them as they arrived at the Italian restaurant. "Come in quickly, the weather is getting really bad"

"They said on the news there's a pretty bad storm heading our way" Shawn ran into the restaurant behind his family in an attempt to escape the strong winds.

"Maya I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you"

"Thanks Mr Mathews, it's nice to see you again"

"Allen please" he hugged her "I trust my son is treating you well"

"Of course"

"Good" Amy smiled "now tell me Katy how are you feeling?"

"Great, just excited to meet by baby"

"You can come out anytime you want bud" Shawn patted his wife's growing bump. "Do you have any idea what you want to eat?"

"The mushroom risotto sounds great" Amy looked at the menu.

"I think I'm going to go for the beef ravioli" her husband added "what about you kids?"

"The lasagne" the young couple said at the same time and broke into a fit of giggles.

"Don't forget the garlic knots" Josh later added.

"You really have been spending too much time with Maya" Shawn smirked.

"That's not possible" Josh grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

"Maya's been ordering the same thing here since she was a little girl" Katy explained to the older couple.

"That's so cute" Amy smiled "You know this would be a really romantic please for a proposal"

"Mom" josh groaned.

"You're breaking my heart here Amy" Shawn said.

"What? I'm just saying, Cory was already married at your age Josh and so was I"

"And you hated that Cory got engaged so young"

"Hey! I came around to the idea eventually. And besides look how well that turned out"

"Mom, Maya and I are not getting engaged anytime soon. When the time comes you will be the first to know I promise"

"Amy I think that's enough" her husband smiled "don't worry son, soon she's going to have more grandkids running around and then she'll stop bugging you guys and start coddling them"

"Maya needs to enjoy being young Mom" Josh said "it's not fair to take that from her"

"Agreed" Shawn said.

"Are you looking forward to NYU in the fall?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, especially now that I know Riley and I will be rooming together"

"And living on the same campus as my son has nothing to do with that?"

"Actually" Maya looked at Josh "Josh wanted to talk to you about that"

"Yeah" Josh scratched the back of his head "thing is… I kind of found this place off campus and it's cheaper than the dorm. I can't put up with my idiot roommate and his sling of one night stands anymore. So I figured since the my scholarship money covers it and if you guys were okay with, I would move into an apartment with Drew and Maria next year"

"Is that what you want son?"

"Yeah, I figure it's better to start getting use to the real world step by step"

"If that's what you want then you know your father and I will back you Joshua"

"Just promise me you'll be responsible, we're trusting you here Josh" Allen said.

"Of course, you have my word"

"Well I think we should have some champagne to celebrate" Shawn called over the waiter "this is a pretty big milestone kid"

"I know, hopefully Drew won't be too messy"

"We both know that's not going to happen" Maya laughed "but Maria will keep him in line"

"I hope"

"So when do we get to see this place?" Amy asked.

"Tomorrow before dinner if you want"

"How about we just wait until moving day" Allen wrapped his arm around Amy "we trust you"

"That sounds good. I already have a place picked out were I'm going to hang the amazing painting my incredibly talented girlfriend is going to paint for me"

"Is that so?" Maya laughed "Mom" she quickly turned to her mother, worry evident in her eyes "are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine it's the damn hormones" she wiped her eyes.

"I was the same with Eric"

"It just warms my heart to see you so happy" Katie reached across the table and grabbed her daughter's hand "I'm so proud of the woman you're becoming"

"That makes two of us" Shawn smiled "so does anyone know why Cory is insisting we all go to this dinner tomorrow?"

"I swear if this has anything to do with another celebration of mashed potatoes…" said Allen.

"Because his weekly email reminders aren't enough?" Josh groaned.

"There is something seriously wrong with that one" Amy laughed "I forgot to ask Maya, any news from that gallery owner?"

"Yeah he told me he already sold the piece he bought at the museum and I sent over a few pieces last week. He wants to talk about using some of them in an exposition he has planned for the summer"

"That's so exciting, you'll have to tell us when it is so we can come up"

"Actually Amy and I are renting the cabin at the lake we used to go to when Cory was young. We were wondering if you guys would like to join us"

"We know you'll be busy with the baby but one week in august away from the city could be just what you need"

"That sounds great"

"A whole week away from the city?" Josh looked at Maya "you think you'll survive city-girl?"

"I'm not the one addicted to shake and shack buddy"

"Will you be joining us Joshua?" His mother asked.

"A whole week with Maya?" he smirked "I'm there"

"Maya dear" Amy reached across and picked at the bolts hanging around the young girl's neck "I know nowadays you kids are into vintage and reusing things but this is a little extreme don't you think?"

"It's my favourite" Maya smiled and pressed the cold metal into her collar bone.

"It is pretty one of a kind" Allen shot Josh a knowing look as he tucked his matching necklace under his shirt. "I like it Maya" he smiled. That was something special between Josh and Maya, it was not his place to talk about what he had noticed so publicly. It obviously meant a lot to them. Despite what his youngest son thought, he was not blind and knew that it wasn't his family that drew him to New York so much. Maya had been pulling him here since they were kids.

"Me too "Josh smirked but it was quickly replaced by a look of shock as the lights went out in the restaurant along with a loud crash of thunder"

"Oh my Goodness" Amy said once the lights flickered back on seconds after "it really is getting bad out there"

"And it's just going to get worse"

The entire Mathews and Hunter clan were sat around the table eating roast chicken, and of course mashed potatoes, laughing and enjoying each other's' company.

"We really should do this more often" Amy smiled sadly. "We miss you guys so much out in Philly"

"I missed you too Grandma" Lily jumped on her grandmother's lap.

"Guys" Riley came down the stairs "Lucas just called and told me that they city's on lockdown because of the storm. No one is supposed to leave their homes"

"Well it looks like we'll be getting that quality time you've been wishing for Mom" Morgan smiled.

"Family" Eric walked over to the group "that was my head of security. We have to stay put until the storm blows over"

"We know"

"Is anyone else starting to feel claustrophobic" Augie ripped his shirt of in agony.

"Relax little man" Maya ran her hands through his hair "In a couple of hours it I'll be over and we'll all be out of here"

"Jesus!" Shawn said as thundered clapped loudly and the lights flickered for the umpteenth time that day.

"Mommy I'm scared" Lilly cried.

"Don't worry baby everything's fine" She picked her daughter up "Cory why don't we tell everyone why we decided to have a dinner"

"Well" Cory began "we decided to do this today because we didn't want a repeat of my prom. We're just going to say it-"

"I'm pregnant" Topanga cut in.

"What?" Riley asked smiling from ear to ear.

"There's going to be a baby?" Lily asked.

"Yes sweetie" Topanga smiled "a little brother or sister for you to play with"

"To a whole new generation of Mathews-Hunter friendships" Shawn held up his glass.

"Here here" the family chorused as they began to ascend on Cory and Topanga with hugs.

"Just think of all the things we be passing along to one another" Morgan smiled at Katy and Topanga

"As if there aren't already enough hand me downs in this family" Josh groaned.

"Uhhh guys" Morgan said.

"We have a bit of an emergency here" Topanga added.

"My water just broke" Katy yelled.

 **AN/ Just let me say how sorry I am for not having updated in so long. Let's just say that finals have not been kind to me. It's been a long month and then of course the holidays rolled around and any spare time I had went out the window. I hope to be able to update more frequently this semester. So a lot happened this chapter. What do you think? Will there be a surprise at the birth? Will Katy make it to the hospital? Will little AJ be okay? As always, thank you for reading and please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you mean your Water broke?"

"I mean my water broke Cory"

"What?" Shawn ran over "is the baby coming?"

"That's usually what happens yeah"

"Nice to see you haven't lost your sarcastic touch but we need to get to the hospital come on"

"I took the sub here"

"Cor give me your keys"

"The sedan's still in the shop"

"Okay relax honey" Katy breathed "just call an ambulance"

"I'm already on it" Josh began tapping his phone.

"How is it that you're the calm one here" Shawn marvelled at his wife.

"Because I've been through this before, nothing to wo- AHHHHH AHHH"

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"I'm about to push a baby the size of a watermelon out of my body!"

"Uhh Guys" Josh interrupted the bickering couple "I was just on the phone with the ambulance dispatch, between the storm and the injuries caused by it, they said it could be a while…"

"How long is a while?" Katy grabbed his shirt.

"They said it could be a couple of hours" he tried to back away fearfully.

"What? I don't have a couple of hours, this baby is coming now!"

"Okay baby relax, I'll just call Dr Sanchez maybe she'll be able to do something"

"Yeah" she breathed deeply "it'll be fine, right?"

"Yeah it'll be fine" Topanga reassured her friend "we'll get you to a hospital"

"Okay" Shawn came back "Dr Sanchez said they're swamped at the hospital but she said she'll come here to deliver the baby"

"What? I can't deliver here, they need doctors and a freaking hospital"

"It'll be fine mom, women deliver babies at home all the time, wait they?"

"It's twins" Shawn smiled "we found out a few weeks ago but we wanted it to be a surprise"

"Oh My God" Maya hugged him.

"Aaaaahhh" Katy yelled "Having babies over here"

"Don't worry Katy" Amy held the younger woman's hand "everything will be fine"

"Yeah you're right and Dr Sanchez will be here"

"Exactly"

"Ohh My God! Owww owwww"

"Okay" Josh wrapped Katy's arm around his shoulder "We need to get you up to a bedroom, Cory, Shawn a little help please"

"Let's get those babies born" Shawn smiled.

The time seemed to drag by with the nervous excitement in the air only getting more and more suffocating with every groan that could be heard from upstairs. Maya was pacing like a lunatic, while Cory and Allen tried to stay calm and James, Morgan and Eric took the children over to Ava's. Josh was trying to calm his girlfriend's nerves as Riley started making cookies in an attempt to shake her own. Amy and Topanga had been coming and going with updates and attempting to get a hold of the doctor who hadn't been heard from in well over an hour.

"I'm really starting to get worried" Maya spoke up a little while later "it's been almost three hours how long is it going to take for the doctor to get here"

"She's coming from Jersey babe" Josh said as he pulled her onto his lap "it could take a while, especially with this whether. The roads are probably jammed with people trying to get out of the city, I'm sure she'll be here soon"

"What do you mean you won't be able to get here?" Topanga whisper-yelled as she came down the stairs for the umpteenth time "well find a way… look I don't know what's going on all I know is that those babies are coming soon and we need a doctor here right now"

"What's going on?" Maya asked as soon as Topanga had hung up "Where's the doctor?"

"They closed the bridge because of the storm, she can't get into the city"

"What? What are we going to do?"

"She said that she's calling the hospital to try and get someone here but it could be a while and the babies are on their way now"

"There has to me something we can do" Riley chimed in.

"I really don't know what to do" Topanga rubbed her temples "she's going to have to start pushing soon, her contractions are really close now"

"Isn't it obvious?" Eric asked "she's going to have to deliver here, it's not like she can keep the babies inside until the storm blows over"

"Don't be silly Eric" said Riley "she can't do that"

"I really don't think we have another option" Topanga replied.

"Are you crazy? There's no one here that can deliver babies…"

"There is someone that could…" she looked over at her brother in law.

"No way!" he said seriously "no freaking way! I don't know the first thing about delivering a baby, I'm just a med student"

"That already makes you way more qualified than everyone here"

"You're insane, you or ma can do it, you've had kids"

"Josh come on" Cory sighed "this isn't exactly ideal but you've got a better shot at not messing it up than anyone here. Didn't you sit in on a birth last semester?"

"Yeah but it was one day, I was just observing and it freaking traumatized me, I wouldn't have the faintest idea about what to do"

"Uncle Josh we could get Dr Sanchez on video chat, you just have do what she says" Riley tried.

"You are all crazy, this is insane, I can't deliver a baby. No way! I can't-"his rant was interrupted by a loud scream coming from the floor above.

"Topanga please tell me the doctor is on her way"

"They closed the bridge Shawn, she can't get here"

"Please tell me you're joking! They're coming right now!"

"Josh we need you to do this" Topanga pleaded.

"You really have lost your mind haven't you?" Another loud scream could be heard from upstairs.

"Come on kid!" said Shawn "someone's got to do it and you're the only one here remotely qualified"

"I can't do this…"

"Look at me baby" Maya tried "take a deep breath and calm down. I need you to do this, please"

"Okay" he ran his hands through his hair "someone get the doctor on video call, we need hot water, towels and someone sterilize the scissors please. This is crazy"

"Relax Josh" Topanga said "you're going to do fine"

"No one is coming upstairs, only me, Maya and Shawn. I'm already freaking out and god only knows how Katy is going to feel. I need you guys downstairs, you'll just make us more nervous"

"okay Shawn let's go upstairs and break the news, Maya you can come up once you guys have everything ready"

"Mom is going to freak out" Maya groaned once her boyfriend was out of earshot and people ha begun gathering the thing Josh needed "this is a crazy idea"

"It's the only shot we've got" Topanga replied "now get upstairs, they'll both be calmer with you there"

"This is not an image I need in my memory" she yelled as she began to go upstairs.

"It's not an image Josh needs either" Riley snickered.

The next hour went by excruciatingly slow, the only thing that could be heard were Katy's screams and the sound of Topanga's nails tapping and scratching against the kitchen table. Attempts at distraction through food or conversations had long ago been abandoned, everyone was too worried to focus on anything other than what was happening upstairs. After what seemed like an eternity, just as Cory ran his fingers through his hair for what must have been the twentieth time since his brother had gone upstairs, the unmistakable sound of a baby's cry broke the silence.

"There goes the first one" Riley sighed.

"Thank God" Topanga added "it shouldn't be too long now" and sure enough, shortly after the first cries of Maya's baby brother had been heard, twelve minutes and thirty seven seconds to be exact because yes Riley had been counting, the second baby's cries joined his brother's.

"That's two" Cory got up and clapped his hands "Who wants to go and meet my little nephews"

"Why don't you let their parents have a few minutes with them first?" Topanga pulled her husband back down.

"We have two baby boys" Maya yelled as she dragged her boyfriend by the wrist "and the ambulance should be here soon to take them to the hospital and check everything out but everything seems fine. They said we could go up in a few minutes"

"Are you okay Uncle Josh?" Riley asked upon realising just how pale her uncle's face was.

"That was the most terrifying thing that I have ever done, not to mention traumatizing"

"Does that mean you won't be giving us a niece or nephew anytime soon?" Topanga teased.

"Don't even joke about that" Cory shot his younger brother a threatening look and wrapped his arm around Maya protectively.

"Down boy" his wife warned.

"With the look on his face now Maya'll be lucky if he ever hugs her again let alone hav-" Riley began laughing.

"Don't finish that sentence please" Josh groaned.

"You did good baby" Maya gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you but seriously, I need at least a couple of hours before I can touch you again" he chuckled "and maybe a shower" he added after looking down at his clothes stained by god only knows what.

"You do look pretty gross"

"Take a shower and borrow something of mine" Joshua looked his older brother up and down, stopping for a few seconds to give his horrendous yellow shirt an uneasy look.

"How far deep in the Wall Mart bargain basket did you have to go before finding that?"

"If you want you can keep what you have on" his brother shot back at him.

"Maya left one of your flannel shirts in her drawer in my room" Riley quickly intervened "You can take that and I'm sure my dad has a pair of pants that aren't completely horrible somewhere"

"Maya has a drawer in your room?" Morgan raised a brow.

"Of course" the best friends answered simultaneously.

"Forget that!" Cory seemed angry "why does she have one of your shirts?" he pointed a finger at his brother.

"Down boy" Topanga echoed her own words.

"Third drawer in the dresser" Maya kissed his cheek "how about the rest of us go see my little brothers?"

Not long after, the family was lying around the master bedroom watching as Shawn and Katy peacefully held their beautiful baby boys. The silence in the room could not have been more different from the silence they had endured downstairs during the birth. This silence was a comfortable silence, Amy and Allen stood in the doorway smiling at their surrogate son and his wife, Cory and Topanga were sitting in the bay window also enjoying their friends' bliss. Riley sat with her aunt and uncle in the corner of the room trying to hold in the tears in her eyes and Maya was in her favourite place in the world, wrapped securely in Josh's arms. He had sat against the wall as soon as he entered, obviously exhausted from the busy day and comfy in Cory's surprisingly trendy sweat pants from his yoga phase, Maya had quickly climbed in between his legs to use his chest as a pillow.

"Oh Shawn" Amy finally broke the silence "I'm so happy for you two"

"Yeah you guys really deserve this" Topanga pushed back the tears in her eyes.

"Guys" James poked his head "I hate to interrupt this but the kids are getting antsy, they want to see the babies and the ambulance just called, they'll be here in five"

"You ready to get these babies checked out?" Shawn asked his wife.

"Yeah"

"Wait" Riley suddenly said "What's the other one's name?"

"This is AJ" Katy smiled at the baby she was cradling.

"And this" Shawn kissed his son "is Jack"

"So Allen Jack and Jack?" Eric asked "even I think that's weird"

"Yeah I gotta agree" maya chuckled "it's a little cruel"

"Actually" Katy corrected "This is Allen Joshua Hunter and that is Jack Gabriel Hunter"

"Really?" Josh smiled, obviously touched by Shawn and Katy's gesture "you really don't have to do that"

"Are you kidding?" Shawn asked "you saved the day kid. We'd be honoured to have our sons carry your name Josh"

"You made this real easy Josh" Katy added "we'll never be able to repay you"

"Just please don't ever make me do it again" He joked.

The next week seemed to fly by, the twins were quickly cleared and tucked safely in their respective cots surrounded by Maya's beautiful designs. Katy and Shawn had never been so happy, and neither had Maya. She fussed over her little brothers more and more every day and when their cries could be heard at night, she was often there cradling them before her parents. That being said, she was tired. Her brothers spent most of the night crying and even though she was happy to get up and help her parents, she often paid the price the next morning. She was tired of crying babies and dirty diapers, so when Friday rolled around and it was time for Prom, she was much more excited than she thought she'd be. The night was going to be perfect, they had the dance at a trendy hotel downtown and then they were all going to Lucas's for the after party, but the best part of the night would be after that. If she could only figure out what it was Josh had planned. He had informed her of his intention to surprise her weeks prior and ever since she had been trying to figure out what it was without much success.

"What time is Meghan getting here?" he mother asked as they ate breakfast.

"Around six, but mom are you sure it's okay? Everything has been pretty hectic since the boys got here"

"Of course sweetie, this is a huge moment in your life"

"It's just prom mom"

"You're allowed to be happy honey" Shawn smiled.

"You remember the last time you told me that? I had just come back from my first date with Josh"

"And now look at you"

"I can't believe it's only been five months it feels like a lifetime ago, things are so different now"

"Better I hope" Her mother smiled.

"You could say that again" Maya smiled as she spotted her best friend through the window,

"Do you guys ever use doors?" Shawn sighed.

"We have to keep things interesting around here somehow" she joked

"Coffee Riley?"

"No thanks, we should actually get going"

"So what's the plan?"

"Well we're meeting Meghan and Macie for mani-pettis and then our hair appointment. We should be back here around four and then the girls will come here after they've had dinner so we can all get dressed together"

"It's real sweet that you guys are including them" Katy smiled.

"Come on peaches" Riley grabbed her best friend's arm "let's get this show on the road."

"You just want prom to get here so you can meet Farkle's date"

"That's not true, I respect my friends' privacy. Okay, that's not the only reason now come on!"

The day went by without any major crisis, unless you count Riley freaking out because of her freakish belief that her big toe is horrendously ugly.

"Riley you won't even be able to see it with your stilettos on" she assured her friend for what must have been the tenth time that day.

"You look beautiful Riley" Megan added.

"So do you Meg" she replied "Connors a lucky boy"

"Shut up" she groaned as the blush began to creep up her neck.

"Are you going to kiss him" Macie made kissy faces at her sister.

"Macie leave her alone. Okay, now go up and have dinner, we'll see you at ours in a couple of hours"

"Girls are you ready?" Katy yelled up the stairs "they boys are here"

"Okay were coming" Maya yelled back "five more minutes"

"Thanks for having us over Katie" said Jennifer "I understand that this can't be easy for you"

"Nonsense, we love seeing Maya with the girls, I think we can both agree that it's what's best for all of our daughters"

"Agreed"

"Okay we're ready!" Riley yelled.

"Well it's about time"

"oh Meghan" Jennifer whispered as her eldest came down the stairs "you look so beautiful"

"You look really beautiful" her sister added.

"You look really pretty Meghan" her date for the night said unable to hide the blush that had spread over the entirety of his face.

"Riley can you come down now?" Meghan asked "this is really embarrassing"

Riley made her way down the stairs gracefully, trying best she could to not trip but as soon as she laid eyes on Lucas any attempt at grace went through the window and they both reverted back to their fourteen year old selves with shy smiles and pink cheeks. "You look really beautiful" he kissed her cheek.

"You look really handsome"

"Oh my God" they were interrupted by Josh's husky whisper. All eyes moved to the top of the stairs were they met a beautiful Maya making her way towards them. The beauty of the silver embroidery shining in the evening light was matched only by the twinkle in her eyes. The midnight blue dress set of her hair, which was tied into a loose fishtail braid, beautifully and the sheer material covering her chest accentuated the silver necklace and earrings she wore to perfection.

"Aren't you going to tell Maya how beautiful she looks kid?" Cory asked his brother. He didn't need to tell her, she could see it on his face. His eyes hadn't left hers since she'd entered the room and he wore a look of adoration on that she had only seen a few times before. Before she had a chance to process it, he pulled her towards him and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I love you" he said, still not breaking their eye contact.

"I love you too" she whispered.

"Well I hate to break this up" Lucas chuckled "and thanks for out doing me by the way bro, but Farkle is on his way in the limo so we should probably take some pictures"

"I cannot wait to see who he's bringing" Riley Jumped later as the foursome were in the elevator on their way down "maybe it's jenny from math, you know she has a thing for him"

"I don't know Riley…" Josh smiled knowingly.

"You know?" Maya accused her boyfriend.

"You know?" he raised a brow in return.

"Since when?"

"Since like, February"

"And you never told me?"

"Wasn't my secret to tell babe, sorry"

"I can't decide if I'm annoyed or happy that you're so loyal"

"Happy, definitely happy"

"Okay Farkle" Riley opened the limo door "who's your mystery dat- Dylan?"

"Dylan…" Lucas added, equally confused as his girlfriend.

"Farkle… Why didn't you just tell us?"

"You know I've always had a flare for drama"

"Yes I do, and so does the entire school and the security guard"

"What?" Dylan looked at his boyfriend as the car made its way towards Zay's apartment.

"It was a minor incident with the drama teacher and bribing charges" he defended.

"He got banned for life freshman year" Maya deadpanned.

"So" Riley sat up "when did this happen"

"On Josh's birthday actually" Dylan chuckled.

"Thanks Josh"

"On Valentine's Day? That's so sweet"

"That's why you invited him to the concert dude?" Josh asked.

"That's why you guys were late to my art show?" Maya added "That's why you were hanging out with Drew so much?"

"He was covering for us"

"It seems so obvious now"

"Hey guys" Zay opened the door "Sup Dylan?"

"You're not surprised?" Farkle asked his friend.

"Dude, I knew. You've been hitting on me for years now"

"I have not"

"Come on dude"

"Seriously, no"

"Whatever you say bro"

The night was amazing, despite the sucky music, Maya actually had an incredible night and she was sure it had little to do with anything other than her date. As soon as they entered the hotel, Josh pulled her onto the dance floor, unfazed by the curious looks of her classmates who had never seen her hold hands with a guy, let alone slow dance. Around their fourth song she decided that the curiosity was just too much and she needed to know how he could be so blind.

"Doesn't it freak you out that everyone is looking?"

"No, I'm used to it, they're just jealous they're not dancing with you. This is what happens every time I walk down the street holding your hand"

"Shut up, it does not! How can you not be freaked out by everyone staring?"

"Because I'm only looking at you, how could I possibly look at anything else when you're in front of me looking that beautiful?" He kissed the top of her head.

Lucas's after party had also been epic, although both Josh and Maya had decided to take it easy on the drinking. A decision they were grateful for later as they watched Zay dancing on a table top and Dylan and Farkle engaging in some pretty heated and sloppy PDA that they most definitely would regret tomorrow. But they night eventually had to end and so it was that Maya and Josh found themselves at her front door having been dropped off minutes ago by the limo.

"What are we doing here? I thought you had a surprised planned"

"Don't you have any faith in me? Come on we're going up the fire escape"

"You know we don't have to sneak in to spend the night together?"

"We're not going to your room, we're going to the roof" Josh started climbing up.

"What? Why?" she followed her boyfriend, heels in hand and his jacket hanging around her shoulders.

"I can't believe you guys don't use it. Have you even ever been up there? What's the point in living in an attic if you don't use the roof?" he disappeared over the ledge.

"Josh this better be goo-oh" the site before her was absolutely stunning, the boy really did out do himself. How had Maya never noticed the greenhouse on top of her apartment? It seemed to be pretty old, probably from the seventies when the building was built, but Josh had obviously put some work into it. The windows had been scrubbed clean and fairy lights were hanging all around it, he had also filled the inside with crate furniture, plush pillows, bean bags and blankets. "Oh my God, this is beautiful" she kissed him "how long did it take you to do this?"

"I started last month"

"Josh… this is too much"

"Nothing is too much for you Maya Hart"

"Thank you" she whispered.

"You remember when I first got out of the hospital? How we would sit for hours and talk"

"It was pretty great"

"Well I thought we could do the same now only while watching the sun rise" He pulled her down onto one of the many plush pillows that had been placed over the carpets.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

 **Okay let me first start by apologizing for the delay in the update but I've been really busy with finals and then second semester started and I got swamped again. I hope you guys liked the chapter I rewrote it like fifty times (still not sure I'm completely happy with it). This chapter was really fluffy but the next chapter will see some conflict between Maya and Josh. This story is coming to an end guys so be prepared. There will be two or three more chapters and we'll end at graduation.**

 **I was also really apprehensive to upload this chapter because of the storm, it was pure coincidence, honestly. To all of you reading from the east coast I hope your all okay!**

 **As always please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

Her brothers were beyond adorable; there was no way anyone on this earth could even compare to them. This is what Maya was thinking as she was lounging around in the sunroom with josh as her brothers slept calmly in front of them.

"I don't get it" Josh interrupted her thoughts "how can you tell them apart? They look exactly the same"

"I don't know, I just can"

"I'm telling you, one day you guys are going to mix them up and they'll spend the rest of their lives as someone else"

"How is it possible that that came out of the mouth of a future doctor?"

"That's if I ever pass my physiology class"

"You'll do fine babe"

"I know sorry, I'm just under a lot of stress"

"Why not ask your lab partner if you can be study buddies, the only reason I passed physics is because I had Zay and Farkle to help"

"We don't really hang out anymore; I'll just ask Drew I'm sure I'll be okay"

"I'm sure you'll be okay too" she pecked his cheek.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No why?"

"I figured we could go shopping and get my mom something for her birthday"

"We?"

"Oh yeah" he smirked "we're totally at the couple gift stage"

"I don't know Josh, it's your mom"

"Relax we'll just get her a sweater or something"

"You never see her Josh! You should get her something special"

"I got to agree kid" Shawn spoke from the door, frightening the young couple as he did so, "Cory and Topanga are getting her cruise tickets, Eric tracked down as signed copy of her favourite album, you're in pretty stiff competition"

"What the hell? Whatever happened to solidarity between siblings?"

"Your mom scared it out of them"

"I have no idea what to get her"

"Okay calm down" Maya grabbed his hand "Cory has a bunch of old pictures and stuff in the storage unit; we can go over tomorrow and maybe put them all in a nice album or something"

"Yeah that sound good, you can never beat sentimental gift"

"And you know… you love your mom and want to make her happy"

"That too yeah"

"We should probably get going"

"Is it six already?"

"What are you kids up to tonight?"

"We're having dinner with Dylan and Farkle"

"Double dating? Well aren't you two the perfect hallmark couple"

"We are not double dating; we are simply having dinner with our friends"

"That's the couple version of dating"

"Shut up"

"I'm just saying! Don't rush things, dinner is ok but wait a while before you ask them to brunch and be safe, always use oven mitts during couples cooking class"

"How is this any different from you and Cory?"

"He and Cory are the couple and Topanga and your mom are just tagging along"

"True, now stop procrastinating we need to get up"

"But I'm so comfy here!" he groaned.

"Come on maybe we can get shake shack"

"Okay I'm getting up"

* * *

Farkle and Dylan, not wanting to deny their friend one of his greatest pleasures in life, were easy to convince and so it was that the foursome found themselves on a terrace not an hour later, enjoying burgers and good company in the warm summer air. Maya couldn't deny it, it was pretty cool to have another couple to hang out with, she loved Riley to pieces and her relationship with Josh was great, but she knew that as long as Riley was there Josh would always try to be the best role model he could, with his friends he could just let go and relax and it was nice to see him like that.

"So…" Josh began "at the risk of making everything awkward, what are you guys going to do next year? I mean MIT is almost 4 hours away, you think you'll be okay only seeing each other on the weekends?"

"Actually I need to talk to you about that"

"What's going on?"

"I know my plan was to stay here at NYU for Law school but they took me off the waitlist at Harvard, I'm moving to Cambridge in the fall"

"What? You're leaving?"

"Dude I'll still see you all the time"

"Not like now Dylan" the unmistakable sound of a phone ringing broke the tension that had filled the air.

"Crap" Farkle spoke "it's my dad I should take it" he looked at Dylan to make sure that he was okay and then stepped aside to take the call.

"If you doing this for Farkle" Maya started "he'll understand, you guys could make it work the distance isn't that much"

"Yeah dude if it's meant to be it's meant to be, look at me and Maya"

"I'm not doing this for Farkle" he assured "I mean it obviously helps that'll he'll be 5 minutes away but it's Harvard Josh, it's my dream, I would be an idiot if I turned down Harvard"

"You're sure this is what you want"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life"

"I'm going to miss you"

"It's only three years and it's not like I won't come back to the city, my family is here, so is Farkle's and so are you guys, we'll come visit all the time"

"This sucks"

"Josh, Drew is graduating next year and he'll probably go back home, you have two years and then you'll be swamped at whatever residency you get, we're growing up, we can't spend the rest of our lives in the student lounge"

"I hate this"

"Me too but we'll always be friends. And in three years when I graduate, I'll be back"

"I am happy for you"

"I know"

"Me too" Maya smiled.

"Is everything okay here?" Farkle sat back down.

"Yeah, what did your dad want?"

"He just wanted to know where I was"

"And what did you tell him?" Dylan rolled his eyes.

"That I was out for dinner with friends?"

"Your dad doesn't know?" Josh asked.

"Spare me your physic 101 analysis please"

"Farkle" said Maya "you know he won't care, your dad loves you"

"It's not easy to tell your parents something like this you know. It will completely change their idea of me so stop pressuring me. I'll tell them when I'm ready"

"I get it but trust me" his boyfriend pressed, "You'll feel much better when you tell them"

"Why don't we change the subject to something a little lighter?" Maya tried.

"Yeah dude, what the hell are we going to get Maria for her birthday?"

"Oh don't remind me" Josh groaned "why do birthdays always come together? I already have to get my mom something"

"Relax, we'll get your mom tomorrow and I'm already on Maria's"

"What's the plan?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow if it all works out"

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around"

"I thought it was my dazzling personality" she smirked flirtatiously.

"That's pretty good too" he leaned in.

"BOOOOO!" Dylan interrupted.

"Even we think you guys are gross," Farkle added.

"We can't help if we're in love" Josh wrapped his arm around Maya.

"What happened to you Maya?" Farkle laughed, "you used to be cool, you used to hate all things cheesy"

"I pulled the cheese out of her"

"Eww" said the girl in question.

"Yeah that might not be the right metaphor"

"You're not allowed more metaphors"

"But I love them"

"I don't care"

"Enough already" said the other couple simultaneously.

"You guys suck" Maya threw a French fry at him.

"They're just jealous that they're not the best couple"

"Please" Farkle rolled his eyes.

"We are totally the most stable couple, you two wouldn't even be together if it weren't for us and God only know what Riley and Lucas would be doing" Josh boasted.

"I mean it's not a big deal or anything but if you guys ever have kids, they should be named after us" Maya joked.

"Get over yourself"

"I don't know" Dylan chuckled "they are the most stable couple in the group, though Simon and Han may be giving you a run for your money"

"Admit defeat we are totally the next Cory and Topanga"

"What?"

"My brother and his wife" Josh clarified.

"They're the perfect couple," Maya added.

"We all kind of looked up to them as kids" Farkle smiled.

"That's sweet"

"Almost as sweet as we are" Josh laughed as he pressed a kiss to Maya's temple.

"EHH EHHH" Dylan once again interrupted "cuteness alert, level five, serious threat of cheesiness! Abort abort!"

* * *

As it turned out, finding the box of old photos would not be as easy as Maya though. The Matthews's storage unit looked like the cemetery where junk went to die. There were never ending piles of old books, toys and magazines.

"How in the hell has Cory managed to keep all this crap?"

"I know right! How has Topanga not killed him?"

"My parents asked them to keep a bunch of this stuff when they redid the basement"

"ahh"

"This looks like I might be it" he pulled out a wooden chest from under a shelf and opened it "let's see"

"Jackpot!" Maya smiled as she began to see baby pictures. "Are these his reports cards?"

"HAHA check out Feeny's comments, highly disruptive during class"

"Can I keep these please?"

"What's this? Dear Mom happy mother's day 1994"

"Open it"

"For all the things you do and say

We celebrate for you this day

And for your happiness I pray

Every month as well as May

I Love you so, that's why I write

This poem in high hopes that you might

Understand and finally see

Everything you mean to me"

"Oh my God that's so sweet, did Cory write that?"

"Yeah, look" he pointed at the paper "all my love Cory" he read.

"We have to include this in the album"

"Definitely, now let's get out of here this room is giving me the creeps"

"Did you get what you needed?" Cory asked a few minutes later as they entered the living room.

"Oh yeah" Maya smirked "apparently you were a very disruptive student"

"What?"

"According to a Mr Williams you were too easily distracted by your girlfriend" she held up a report card.

"That is a total invasion of privacy!"

"You gave us the key" Josh held up his hands and chuckled.

"You're such a hypocrite Matthews"

"How do you think I was able to handle you for eight years?"

"You grew up with Shawn"

"Another reason I was a disruptive student"

"Are there any other hidden treasures down there?" Riley asked

"Maybe there are old diaries?" Maya perked up.

"No" Cory snatched the keys away from her "enough"

"Remember we have your baby pictures Maya" said Topanga.

"Do you really want to start this?"

"Hmm Maya" Josh came up behind her wrapped his arms around her waist "who knows who get caught in the crossfire"

"It's just like the cold war!" Cory started.

"No! It's Saturday, you're not allowed to teach now"

"As long as you agree that neither of us will use our nuclear bombs"

"Agreed"

* * *

Sunday was spent on campus, Maya and Farkle had come to grab pizza and hang out before school took over their lives.

"Seriously" Dylan laughed, "they think they're the best couple"

"Look at them" Maria chuckled "all high and mighty looking down on us singles"

"And just think" Drew added, "we're going to have to live with them next year"

"You'll be living with Josh," Maya corrected.

"Come on we're not that bad," added Josh.

"We have beyond accepted that Maya will be a permanent fixture in the apartment"

"We're not that bad"

"You totally are" said Hannah.

"You tell each other everything"

"You can barely go an hour without communicating"

"When you're not together you pout"

"When you're together you attached at the hip" all of their friends began shouting over one another.

"Okay we get it"

"We're a little co-dependent"

"A little?" Drew challenged.

"Cut us some slack," said Josh "we've waited years to be together, we're just enjoying it"

"Sue us for being in love"

"You can be in love and spend more time apart"

"We're going to have to this week because I am super swamped"

"When's your last final?" Farkle asked.

"Thursday so I'll be at gradation"

"You better study Josh I'm serious," Maya chastised, "if we have to go all week without seeing each other you better take advantage"

"How are you doing in Phys?" he asked Drew "I could really use a study partner"

"Sure, anything to avoid Leslie right?" Drew laughed unaware of the tension that had suddenly filled Josh.

"Why are you avoiding her?"

"It's nothing" he shot Drew a look.

"uh yeah, you know she's just a little crazy" he tried to cover.

"Josh" Maya sat up and turned to look at him.

"It's nothing Maya I swear"

"Well if it's nothing just tell me"

"Let's go to my dorm, I'd rather not argue in front of everyone"

"What the hell Josh?" she asked as he closed his dorm door.

"It was nothing I swear. She kissed me but I didn't kiss her back and I told her I had a girlfriend"

"What? When?"

"I don't know… a few months ago"

"What? And you never told me?"

"It was no big deal Maya, it's not like I kissed her back" He raised his voice to match hers.

"So? You should have told me!"

"IT WAS NOTHING"

"If it was nothing then you would have told me"

"I didn't tell you because I knew that you would freak out"

"I don't care that she kissed you, I care that you lied about it!"

"I didn't want to upset you!"

"Well good Job! You promised you would never lie to me Josh!"

"I didn't lie!"

"You may as well have! What else haven't you told me?"

"Nothing"

"How am I supposed to trust you?"

"Maya come on it's not a big deal"

"Yes it is! You know I hate lies"

"IT WAS NOT A LIE"

"YES IT WAS"

"This isn't about me! This is about you and your freakin abandonment issues"

"Well don't worry I'm not thinking about you abandoning me because I'm leaving"

"Good!" screamed Josh, but it was barely audible over the door slamming.

* * *

 **I am not even going to try to apologize for taking 5 months to update but know that I am sorry. I hope that the fluff and drama in this chapter somewhat make up for the delay. As always please leave a review even if it's just to yell at me. Also, A guest recently left a review on every single one of my GMW, i don't know who you are but I'm guessing all the reviews were left by the same person so thank you whoever you are.**


	18. Chapter 18

It was beyond the realm of Maya's understanding just how she managed to get from the NYU campus to her home in one piece, she was just glad that her parents where nowhere to be seen. She was not in the mood to explain her tears, nor was she in the mood to have Shawn on the hunt for Josh. How could this have happened? She and josh never fought, of course, they had the occasional argument but never anything like this, they were a happy couple. At least that was what Maya thought, she thought she had an open and honest adult relationship but maybe that was not the case. Josh had promised her he would never hurt her but he had been lying for months. How could he talk to her like that? She had never seen him raise his voice like that, least not at her. Their fight had been at least four hours ago and she had done nothing but lie on her bed and cry, and the tears didn't stop, it was long after the sky had turned dark and the Manhattan orange hum had peaked through her widow before she heard her bedroom door open.

"I bet you're regretting giving me that key" she heard Josh say.

"Have you come to yell some more?"

"Maya" she felt him sit on the bed "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me"

"I never ever thought I would hear you yell at me like that josh" she sniffed and sat up.

"I know I'm so sorry Maya" he put his head in his hands but not before Maya saw his eyes, just as red from crying as she imagined hers probably were. "I'm just stressed out because of finals and I've been holding onto this for so long that I guess I deflected my own guilt"

"But why lie? I don't care that she kissed you, you love me I know that and I trust you to be faithful but I hate lying"

"It happened when we had been dating for a month, she kissed me and I told her that I had a girlfriend so she backed off. You and I had just started our relationship and I didn't want to freak you out besides I totally thought she was going to lay off"

"But she didn't?" Maya raised a brow.

"It just kind of snow balled after that. She was coming on pretty strong but I asked the professor for a new lab partner next year I promise"

"You still lied to me Josh"

"You know what the worst part was? Knowing that I had hurt you, I never thought I would talk to you like that, I never saw myself as that guy"

"Me neither" she sniffed.

"Honestly Maya, I'm just feeling a little pressured; I mean you deserve an incredible guy, someone that treats you like the most important thing in the world"

"That's you Josh"

"I'm not some hero Maya, I'm not perfect and you deserve perfect"

"Josh" she sighed, "you're only human, I know that"

"I want to be perfect in your eyes"

"You're perfect for me, that's all that matters, just as long as you're always honest with me"

"I love you"

"I love you too" she kissed him.

"Seriously Maya" he pulled something out from beneath his shirt "when I gave you this, I meant what I said. This is it, forever"

"Forever"

"I'm so glad we made up" he pulled her into his arms "I never want to have to go that long without you again"

"Me either, I'm sorry for over reacting"

"I'm sorry for lying and yelling"

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a final tomorrow what are you doing here?"

"I could never focus if I knew you were hurt"

"You should go study"

"But I'm so comfy ad I've already studied"

"I am not taking the fall if you fail"

"I won't I promise besides the best preparation for an exam is a good night's sleep and I never sleep as a well as I do when you're tucked under my arm. Where are you folks?"

"They took the boys upstate to spend a few days at grandmas"

"What I'm hearing is that it would be ridiculous to waste a perfectly good empty apartment"

"Josh you have an exam tomorrow"

"I'll wake up and walk you to school before heading over; I'll be fine I promise"

"You better pass"

"I will now can we please go back to cuddling?"

* * *

"Oh wow, that really was the most delicious birthday meal I've ever had Katy, thank you" The entire family had driven down to Philly to spend the weekend and celebrate Amy's birthday, even Shawn and Katie had managed to bring their newly born sons down, the later insisting that she be the one to prepare the main meal.

"Why would she want her actual daughter in law to cook for her?" Topanga grumbled.

"I love you mom" Auggie answered "but the farther away you are from the kitchen the safer we all are"

"Seconded" Riley added.

"Hey!"

"I will always love your cooking" Cory kissed her.

"Yeah but you have to" she huffed.

"How about we open some presents?" asked Eric.

"That sounds like a good idea!"

"Here you go Mom, from your favourite son"

"Oh Eric" Amy tore off the shiny red wrapping paper "Dean Martin, where did you get this?" she pulled the album out to admire it.

"There's this amazing new thing called the internet, you should really try shopping there some time"

"Nice Eric" Allen chastised.

"Here Mom, Topanga and I are sending you both on a cruise to the Caribbean next month"

"This is way too much kids"

"Morgan is in on it as well"

"And you deserve it Amy" Topanga smiled.

"Well thank you for telling me about it" Josh rolled his eyes at his brother "luckily I'm the best son and got a great present on my own" Amy smiled at him "well actually it's from me and Maya" he handed her over a leather bound book.

"Oh my god how did you do this?" she whispered as she ran her hand over the poem Maya had engraved on the cover of the album.

"With a box cutter and a lot of patience" the blonde chuckled.

"Oh my God is that the poem I wrote in the fifth grade?"

"Yeah we found it with a bunch of old photos"

"Dad look at your hair" Riley pointed and laughed.

"I love it" Amy wiped her tears away "thank you, the both of you" she wrapped her arms around her youngest son.

"See, tears of joy" Josh smirked "I'm the best"

"Yeah getting your girlfriend to do the work, that's loving" Cory rolled his hands.

"Hey I collaborated"

"That's true he was the supervisory spider killer while we were looking for pictures in the storage unit"

"I printed the pictures and I helped lie them out" he huffed.

"You did lots of work baby" Maya gave him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Later that night, as all the other members of his family lay asleep, josh was on the porch swing enjoying the night air and hoping that maybe Maya would somehow wake up and maybe they could spend some time together before getting back to the city and the horrible week of finals and graduation stress that awaited them. Someone making their way outside pulled him out of his thoughts, unfortunately it was not his beautiful fiery girlfriend but his father.

"What has you up this late?" he asked upon seeing his son.

"Couldn't I ask you the same thing?"

"I couldn't sleep, thought I'd come out here to think a little"

"About what?"

"Nothing much, so you and Maya… couple gift, you two must be pretty serious"

"Yeah" he chuckled.

"That's all I get? A yeah"

"What do you want me to say dad, I love her you know that"

"I do I've just never heard you say it"

"I say it all the time"

"Yes to her"

"I've told you this"

"Not in person, not so seriously and most certainly not with that look in your eyes. It's hard, you are still my youngest"

"Dad stop please," Josh groaned.

"What? I saw that necklace you both wear, I'm not an idiot. I just hope you're not moving too fast"

"Agreed" Cory said from the doorway.

"Take a seat son" Allen smiled.

"I'm going to marry her" Josh said seriously once his brother had sat down.

"Josh-"Cory started.

"Not right now" he interrupted "but some day, I am. This is it, she's the one, I know it"

"You seem pretty adamant kid" Allen smiled.

"I am"

"Then I'm really happy for you"

"Cory are you crying," Josh laughed "that is so cheesy"

"What? I'm just happy that Shawn and I will officially be related"

"That's the greatest love story of all," said Allen.

"Joking aside" Cory said "I am happy that you two are together"

"God knows we were all tired of seeing you fall all over yourself every time you saw her son"

"I was not that bad"

"You really were" Cory laughed, "You know he called me once last year just to check up on her"

"She uploaded a picture with some guy"

"Yeah Kyle, her very gay yearbook co-editor"

"Yeah I know that now"

"God how is anyone supposed to get sleep around here with so much noise" Maya said walking over to the group of men.

"Did we wake you up?" Josh pulled her onto his lap "sorry" he kissed her temple.

"You know I was just thinking that it's time for me to go to bed, what do you say Cory, you coming up?"

"No, I don't trust them"

"Cory bed!"

"I'm not a kid anymore you can't do that to me"

"Bed Cory!"

"Fine!" he grumbled as he made his way up the stairs.

"So how much of that did you hear?" he nuzzled his neck into her neck.

"I got here somewhere around I'm going to marry her"

"I hope you don't mind me telling my dad that"

"I love you Joshua Matthews and I can't wait for our someday" she kissed him.

"I love you too"

"Are you just trying to butter me up to tell me something?"

"Professor Fitzgerald gave me my grade"

"Josh you promised me you had studied, this is all my fault you should have gone ho-"

"I got an A"

"You're such a jack ass" she hit him in the arm "I can't believe you did that to me"

"One more exam and then you and I are free for the best summer ever. Just you me and the sun"

"And our entire families at the lake"

"Minor detail"

"Yeah insignificant really" she chuckled.

"Come on we should go upstairs before my mom finds us here and flips out"

"That's probably for the best"

"Besides we need to rest you up so that you look extra beautiful for graduation on Friday"

"Extra happy to finally be getting my ass out of there"

"And I'll be extra extra happy to have you at NYU"

"Come on Dr. Mathews take me to bed"

"That would be less creepy if you weren't sharing a bed with my niece and nephew"

"Then walk me to the door"

"That I will do" he chuckled.

* * *

So there she was, she had finally done it, she was walking across the stage about to get her diploma. How had this happened? She had gone from some abandoned charity case to a high school graduate on her way to one of the best collages in the country with a huge cheering section in the audience. She had a supportive mother, a great dad, incredible friends and the world's best boyfriend. She was graduating on the honour roll and she would be moving into a dorm with her best friend in the fall.

"So how does it feel to finally be done with high school?" Josh asked her later as they sat on the Mathews' living room bay window watching the party goers mingle.

"Pretty incredible"

"I'm so proud of you"

"Josh" she groaned, "you're embarrassing me"

"What? It's true"

"It's just high school"

"It's a huge deal; you're starting a new chapter in your life"

"Things aren't going to change that much"

"Well that's what I'm hoping" he kissed her "and on that note"

"Josh you really didn't have to" she started as she saw him pulling a gift from his pocket.

"Pretty sure I did gorgeous" he winked at her.

"I love it" she said as she opened the box to reveal yet another charm for her bracelet this time, a small ring.

"I've told you before Maya and I'll tell you again, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so every time you look down at that charm I want you to remember that I love you and I will always be by your side, as long as you'll have me there"

"I will always want you there"

"Well there is another part of this present"

"What?" she giggled.

"Here, it's the key to my new apartment"

"Josh-"

"I already spoke to the guys and they said they'd rather have you open the door with a key than have to get up and open it for you all the time"

"But that's your space"

"It's not home if you're not a part of it Maya, I'm not saying you should move in. I want you to do the freshman thing, but I also want you to know that wherever I am there is a place for you"

"Josh that's so sweet"

"Seriously Maya, my home is your home; forever"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

 **So I'm afraid that's the end of my story, for all of you that hung in there over the long periods between chapters, for all of you that have left reviews, thank you. It really means a lot to me that people like my writing especially through the last chapters, which I really did struggle through. So thank you for sticking with me and this story for a whole year, I really hope you liked it. I love you all!**

 **On a side note, I am planning another multi chap and have an idea for a one shot but I wont be uploading any time soon! I also may have a few one shots in this universe so let me know if you would be interested in reading epilogues. And can we please talk about how amazing Ski lodge was? If you're like me and you've read all the Joshaya fanfiction, and I do mean all of it, do you agree that what happened was super similar to a lot of the fanfics that are out there?**

 **As always, and for the last time, please leave a review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
